Aquél que me sostuvo en sus brazos
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Stiles y Derek tenían la relación perfecta, hasta que la casa Hale se incendió y Paige reapareció. Años después, cuando la distancia entre ellos no ha sido suficiente para borrar el espectro del pasado y Stiles está al tanto de lo sobrenatural, comienza a entender los motivos que Derek pudo tener para dejarlo de lado, aunque eso no significa que vaya a perdonarlo… fácilmente.
1. Capítulo 1 Parte 1

**Aquél que me sostuvo en sus brazos**

 _PruePhantomhive_

 _—_ O—

 **(Disclaimer)**

Los personajes y escenarios de _Teen Wolf_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores y son usados en ésta historia sin fin de lucro.

 **(Resumen)**

Stiles y Derek tenían la relación perfecta, hasta que la casa Hale se incendió y Paige reapareció. Años después, cuando la distancia entre ellos no ha sido suficiente para borrar el espectro del pasado y Stiles está al tanto de lo sobrenatural, comienza a entender los motivos que Derek pudo tener para dejarlo de lado, aunque eso no significa que vaya a perdonarlo… fácilmente.

—O—

 _And is it worth the wait,_

 _All this killing time?_

 _Are you strong enough to stand,_

 _To protect your heart and mine?_

 _Who is the betrayer?_

 _Who is the killer in the crowd?_

 _The one who creeps in corridors,_

 _And doesn't make a sound?_

—O—

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Parte 1**

 **—O—**

Está sentado al fondo de un pequeño restaurante mexicano, escondido en una callejuela cercana a su departamento, en Stafford. Lleva un rato con un tic nervioso en el pie que lo obliga a golpear, ruidosamente, el suelo color crema con el costado del zapato y otros comensales comienzan a verlo con mala cara, pero mentiría si dijera que no está acostumbrado, por lo que le es sencillo ignorarlos.

En las paredes blancas hay decoraciones navideñas: guías de luces apagadas, porque es medio día y el sol que se cuela por las ventanas —cerradas, ya que el frío ha sido algo despiadado éste año— basta para iluminarlo todo sin hacer un gasto de energía innecesario. En el mostrador a su derecha, a varios pasos de distancia, se encuentra un pequeño árbol navideño artificial, engalanado con esferas de cristal blancas y rojas, mientras que, en cada mesa de la estancia hay pequeñas macetas de cerámica con Noche Buenas, cuyos colores varían entre blancos, amarillos y rojos.

Son flores hermosas y, por eso, comete la estupidez de empinarse para olisquear la que adorna su sitio, de un intenso color rojo brillante, y, en el proceso, casi derriba su bebida; consigue mantener el vaso de pie en el último segundo, aunque una ola de agua saborizada le baña el dorso de la mano, haciendo que se le pongan las mejillas rojas al darse cuenta de que Valentina, la chica que atiende, lo observa desde el otro lado de la sala, mientras toma la orden a una mesa recién ocupada, con una sonrisa brillante en los labios que no puede esconder, aunque, obviamente, quiere.

Desde la primera vez que puso un pie en éste lugar, Stiles quedó prendado de ese encanto latino del que otros se quejan, porque siempre ha sido proclive a llevarle la contra al mundo. Además, a diferencia de los estadounidenses con los que convive todo el tiempo, gente como Valentina no se muestra horrorizada ante su naturaleza caótica y torpe, por lo que, casi de inmediato, iniciaron una buena amistad, aunque sospecha, gracias a ciertos comentarios hechos por sus amigos, que a ella le gustaría tener algo más —prefiere prestar oídos sordos a esa clase de insinuaciones, porque, bueno…—.

Está limpiándose la mano con una servilleta cuando un cuerpo se desploma en la silla de enfrente, sobresaltándolo. Levanta los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro, sonrojado y parcialmente oculto por una bufanda, de Eli, que se desenvuelve como una momia, doblando la prenda de estambre azul antes de arrancarse los guantes y colocarlos descuidadamente en la mesa.

—Siento llegar tarde —comenta, con esa extraña entonación que heredó de su madre, una mujer italiana que nunca se preocupó lo suficiente por cambiar su forma de hablar al casarse con un americano y venir a los Estados Unidos.

No hay Ashley colgando de su brazo ésta vez y Stiles lo agradece, porque la chica puede ser ligeramente estridente —y eso, viniendo de alguien como él, debería ser una señal de alerta para la novia de su amigo—.

—Naah, está bien —responde, suspirando sin querer.

Eli enarca una ceja y luego sonríe, burlón, pero comprensivo.

—Estás para nada entusiasmado por ir a Beacon Hills a ver a tu viejo, ¿cierto? —Comenta, haciendo la maceta de la Noche Buena a un lado para poder verlo a la cara sin que las hojas se interpongan—. Otra vez —agrega, impertinentemente.

Pedazo de cretino.

Stiles siente el estómago revuelto al mismo tiempo que se encoge de hombros. Los pocos tragos de agua que logró beber antes de echársela encima se agrían en su estómago y los siente subir por su garganta, provocándole acidez.

Ama a su papá con locura, pero, desde lo que ocurrió hace seis años, su relación ha estado desbalanceada, así que tiene que prepararse, mentalmente y con anticipación, cada fin de año ante la idea de volver a su ciudad natal y convivir con… sus fantasmas.

Todo el mundo tiene esqueletos en el armario, pero los suyos no son precisamente metafóricos y, cuando trató de explicárselo a su padre, el hombre lo miró con una lástima que, hoy en día, sigue causándole pesadillas. Por eso, en cuanto Rafael McCall le prometió que haría algunas llamadas para agregarlo al programa de agentes novatos del FBI — ¿quién lo habría pensado? Toda su vida creyó que el padre de su mejor amigo era un imbécil y, de la nada, muestra semejante generosidad sólo para tener a Scott comiendo de la palma de su mano una vez más—, empacó sus maletas y se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Noah, con quien no lo discutió previamente, se mostró herido, incluso fastidiado, pero también _aliviado_ al tenerlo lejos y, vaya **—¡vaya!—** que eso dolió, como todo lo demás esos últimos meses que estuvo en Beacon Hills.

Abre la boca para soltar una justificación, pero no puede, porque Valentina se acerca, libreta de notas en mano, y los contempla con ojos resplandecientes. Su cabello es espeso y castaño cobrizo; suele llevarlo atado en una apretada trenza francesa que nace en lo alto de su cabeza. No acostumbra usar maquillaje, a excepción de lápices labiales de tonos suaves y, cuando sonríe, se forman hoyuelos en sus mejillas que le confieren un aspecto agradable.

— ¿Listos para ordenar? —Pregunta, la mirada fija en Stiles, quien decidió esperar a Eli al llegar, por lo que sólo pidió algo para beber.

Su amigo le patea la pierna por debajo de la mesa y, ay, por Dios, no.

No es precisamente homosexual, porque toda su vida, hasta que Derek Hale impactó, literalmente, contra ella —like a wrecking ball— _,_ se creyó enamorado locamente de Lydia Martin, pero, si declararse abiertamente gay es lo que necesita para que sus amigos dejen de hacer ésta clase de cosas, va a salir del closet de nuevo… aunque, en ésta ocasión, sin un hombre de metro ochenta y tres de estatura, con los ojos más hermosos del universo y una voz que pondría en vergüenza a cualquier presentador de radio, a su lado.

La depresión lo toma por el cuello y se quiere ahogar, con la cara sumergida en el plato más hondo de pozole rojo que pueda encontrar —si bien el verde sería más saludable—.

Eli termina pidiendo lo de siempre para los dos y Valentina se marcha, dejando una vaharada de su perfume detrás.

—Estás ciego, ¿cierto? O eres estúpido: ella quiere contigo y pronto se le acabarán las ideas para demostrarlo. Yo, en tu lugar, me apresuraría a dar el primer paso e invitarla a salir —le dice, sonando como una madre regañona.

Entorna los ojos y siente el corazón danzando erráticamente en su pecho.

Nope.

Eli lo mira con el ceño fruncido y la decepción se muestra en toda su cara.

Él, en cierto sentido, es como Scott y, tal vez por eso, se llevan tan bien desde que se conocieron: es un tipo de un solo amor y, en los seis años de convivencia que han tenido, ha mantenido una relación estable con Ashley —a pesar de que la mujer sea algo escandalosa ( _festiva_ , se engaña) — y, si las cosas siguen por el mismo camino, es posible que pronto tomen la misma decisión que Scott y Allison: casarse e iniciar una familia —Stiles no fue a la boda y tampoco a conocer a su _sobrino_ , lo cual martilló un poco el cristal de su relación con Scott, quien no le habla con la misma frecuencia de antes, pero, ¿cómo puedes obligarte a ir a dos eventos en los que sabes que tu ex participará activamente y donde no serás bienvenido precisamente por eso? Puede ser algo chocante, pero no masoquista (al menos, eso es lo que le gusta pensar de sí mismo). Se siente mal por Scott, pero también un poco herido porque, bueno, cuando las cosas con Derek se fueron al caño, Scott decidió no tomar partido y siguió conviviendo con los Hale como si fuera su cachorro adoptivo y Stiles pudiera irse a cocer tapioca, sin más—.

Cuando Valentina vuelve y les entrega sus pedidos, Stiles exhala, ahuecando sus mejillas con aire desanimado. Ella lo observa con los labios fruncidos en señal de pena, una ceja ligeramente curvada, y da media vuelta para volver a la cocina y ayudar a su madre, ahora que el flujo de clientes disminuyó.

Es una buena amiga, pero nada más.

Eli picotea su comida con el tenedor y lo mira, pasando saliva.

—Desde que te conozco, siempre has hecho comentarios como _Derek esto, Derek aquello._ Porque soy un chico listo, sé que fueron pareja y que las cosas terminaron mal, pero… ¿podrías contármelo de una vez por todas? Vamos, amigo, yo te hablé de lo que le pasó a mi papá.

Stiles se estremece. Al padre de Eli, el señor Edlund, lo atacó un _oso_ en el bosque o, al menos, esa es la versión dada por las autoridades, porque, según sabe Stiles, las marcas de garras que se encontraron en su cuerpo diferían mucho de las que podría haber dejado un grizzli. Cuando se hacen preguntas al respecto, la gente comienza a decir cosas como _entonces fue un león de montaña, tal vez un lobo_ , pero ellos conocen lo que en realidad pasó.

Respira hondo, llenándose las fosas nasales con el rico aroma de su comida. Toma la cuchara y la hunde en el caldo, coronado con un montón de especias que, con el paso de los años, se ha acostumbrado a ingerir con regularidad —si su relación con Noah no estuviera tan tensa, quizá podría convencerlo de agregar algo de esto a su dieta, que Stiles se ha visto en la necesidad de ignorar por mera vergüenza, no por indiferencia—.

Estas últimas semanas ha estado pensando mucho en Derek, en los Hale, en el incendio, en Beacon Hills… se pregunta si se trata de alguna clase de señal.

Se lleva la cuchara a la boca, engulle y luego se toca el cuello con incomodidad. Desde que Eli llegó al restaurante, dos mesas cercanas se vaciaron, por lo que ahora son los únicos clientes en la zona de atrás, con un lago de sitios vacantes entre ellos y la otra mesa ocupada —porque sólo la gente osada sale al mundo con éste clima en fin de semana y ellos son de esos—. Respira un par de veces antes de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta y clavar la vista en el mantel blanco.

No ha mantenido silencio sobre su pasado porque así lo quiera, sino porque le cuesta trabajo hablar al respecto, pero supone que es el momento, sobre todo por ese hormigueo de ansiedad que le recorre la espalda desde que Noah lo llamó, hace semanas, para preguntarle si iría a la ciudad para festejar con él _—¿festejar qué?_ Quiso preguntar, pero no tuvo el valor suficiente para hacerlo—.

—Uhm —empieza, tratando de ordenar sus ideas—, cuando tenía dieciséis, estaba escuchando la señal de radio de la policía en un aparato que _tomé prestado_ de la oficina de mi papá —de inmediato, se ve sacudido por un estremecimiento, porque las imágenes vienen a su cerebro como si hubiera ocurrido apenas ayer—. Un oficial reportó que un corredor había encontrado un cadáver en el bosque y yo nunca había visto uno, así que… —se encoge de hombros, aunque se siente profundamente avergonzado al recordar su emoción ante la perspectiva de ver a una persona que recientemente había perdido la vida. Puede culpar al TDAH por su imprudencia, pero eso no significa que se haya perdonado (es decir, si él hubiera sido el muerto, lo habría ofendido mucho que un adolescente enloquecido por anfetaminas se mostrara tan entusiasmado ante su deceso) —. Traté de convencer a Scott de acompañarme, pero él estaba terco en ejercitarse para tratar de conseguir una mejor posición en el equipo de lacrosse de la escuela, así que me marché. Me sentí molesto, ¿de acuerdo? Así que decidí ignorar su petición de volver a casa y fui al bosque.

Pasa saliva y mira la pared, donde una guirnalda navideña resplandece con colores verdes, rojos y dorados. Es parecida a las que su madre solía colocar en el barandal de las escaleras. Tras su muerte, tuvieron que pasar varios años antes de que Stiles pudiera sonsacar a Noah para volver a decorar la casa como cuando Claudia estaba con vida.

Eli lo escucha con atención, intentando mostrarse respetuoso ante su historia, como Stiles procuró hacer cuando le dijo la verdad sobre la muerte de su padre.

»—Me alejé lo más que pude del equipo de búsqueda de la policía, porque, si mi papá me encontraba, habría sido malo: terminé perdiéndome y, al final, tuve que dejar de preocuparme por el cadáver y empezar a hacerlo por cómo demonios iba a salir de la Reserva, ya sabes: hay lobos, coyotes y otros bichos por ahí, así que, meterme en esa situación quizá no fue la mejor de mis ideas.

»—Estaba empezando a desesperarme, cuando escuché un escándalo cercano y, por un segundo, creí que mi papá me había descubierto, con ayuda de la unidad K-9. Podía oír gruñidos de animales acercándose cada vez más, así que, _lógicamente_ —sonríe, con las mejillas encendidas—, eché a correr lo más rápido que pude, pensando que, si conseguía salir del bosque en algún momento, tendría la oportunidad de volver a casa y meterme en la cama para engañar a papá y fingir que nunca intenté hundir la nariz en su caso.

Eli ríe y Stiles repite el gesto, aunque los escalofríos no se han ido. Juega con su cuchara y, aunque el estómago le gruñe de hambre, no puede seguir comiendo. Los recuerdos le causan suma incomodidad. Comienza a revolver el contenido del cuenco, que desprende exhalaciones de humo aromatizado.

»—De la nada, _algo_ saltó sobre mí y me derribó, tan fuerte, que me golpeé la cabeza contra el suelo y comencé a sentirme mareado. La _cosa_ me giró y resultó ser un hombre, enloquecido y de ojos azules. Algo como, _súper_ azules —hace una mueca, porque no tiene idea de cómo explicarlo mejor. ¿Una alegoría de luces navideñas, quizá? Eli mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo y le hace un gesto para que continúe: tiene la boca llena y manchada de crema, pero no se ha dado cuenta—. Levantó una mano y vi garras puntiagudas brillando en la oscuridad, ¿cómo las del guante de Freddy Krueger? —Eli asiente para darle a entender que lo sigue, porque es peor que Scott: si éste no ha visto _Star Wars,_ Eli tiene suerte de haber visto _Home Alone_ —. Pensé que era el final de mi pesadilla en la calle Elm, cuando, de la nada, otra persona chocó contra el sujeto y me lo arrancó de encima —una sonrisa boba se dibuja en sus labios y, cuando se da cuenta, trata de contenerla, sin éxito. Comienza a sentir dolor en la boca del estómago, porque el recuerdo es demasiado intenso—. Mi héroe no era nadie más que Derek Hale, el hermano mayor de mi compañera de clases, Cora.

Eli se carcajea y Stiles se siente abochornado, porque se conocieron de la peor forma posible, pero, en aquél entonces, fue increíble: ver a Derek, en medio de la bruma de su cabeza sangrante, someter al hombre desquiciado — _¿gruñéndole?—_ y alertar a las autoridades de su presencia.

Noah se mostró bastante impresionado con Derek… y decepcionado con Stiles, pero, de alguna manera, verlo herido ayudó a que su castigo sólo fuera perder las llaves del Jeep un mes y tener que caminar a la escuela, con la cola entre las patas.

Graciosamente…

—Derek lo escuchó castigarme —continúa—, así que, para mí sorpresa, dos días después (cuando me dijeron que ya no corría peligro de vomitarle a alguien encima debido al golpe) se presentó temprano en mi casa, manejando ese sueño húmedo de Camaro que tiene, diciendo que estaba ahí para darme un aventón.

Eli hace un gesto elocuente con las cejas y es el turno de Stiles de patearlo por debajo de la mesa. Cuando ya no puede soportar la mancha de crema en la comisura de su boca, toma una servilleta y se la estampa en la cara sin cuidado. El hombre se la arranca de los dedos y termina el trabajo.

»—No fue tan divertido, porque Cora iba con él y, todo el camino, fingió tener arcadas en el asiento del copiloto (pero Derek me dejó en claro rápidamente que es muy bueno ignorando a sus hermanas) —se encoge de hombros y se anima a comer un poco más.

Cuando su estómago se lo agradece con un gruñido de aprobación, decide concentrarse en eso un momento, así que pasan un desfile de segundos en silencio hasta que puede retomar el hilo de la conversación, decidiendo qué más decir y qué no.

—Ahm, digamos que se volvió una rutina. Tenerlo todos los días pasando a recogerme —Eli repite el gesto de las cejas, de forma más sugerente, y, ésta vez, Stiles se asegura de que la patada en verdad le duela: cuando emite una queja demasiado fuerte, que atrae las miradas desaprobatorias de los otros clientes, Stiles se siente un poco culpable, pero no demasiado—. Y, ¡gracias a Dios!, Cora comenzó a compartir el auto de una de sus amigas (no sé si por petición de su hermano), así que pronto fuimos sólo nosotros dos.

 _Nosotros._

Wow: es como si se hubiera autoapuñalado en el pecho.

Vuelve a hacer una pausa, ésta vez para aparentar necesitar un trago de agua, y ve a Eli distrayéndose con algo a propósito, quizá para no hacerlo sentir mal por el repentino malestar impreso en su cara.

»—Y, no sé. Supongo que desde el principio me estaba coqueteando y es un sujeto atractivo (algo así como un Superman nacido en la Tierra en vez de en Kriptón) y bastante agradable, así que, _creo_ que comenzamos a salir —el _técnicamente, nunca me preguntó si quería ser su novio y yo tampoco lo hice, porque sólo asumí que él en verdad quería_ se queda atrapado en su garganta, con la forma de una pelota de tenis empeñada en asfixiarlo—. Incluso habló con mi papá para pedirle permiso de verme, porque es seis años mayor que yo y supongo que caer de la gracia del sheriff no es agradable para nadie —se encoge de hombros, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, pero Eli ladea la cabeza, sonriendo.

A Noah no le agradó la idea al comienzo, pero, como ya estaba al tanto de que es mejor que Stiles haga las cosas de frente que a sus espaldas, cedió, no sin poner algunas condiciones de por medio antes.

— ¡Oww! —Canturrea el otro.

Stiles quiere golpearlo de nuevo, pero ¿es realmente necesario?

Se humedece la boca y suspira, sintiendo un peso viejo arrastrándose por el suelo y reptando por las patas de la silla para montarse en sus hombros y no soltarlo otra vez.

—Me presentó al resto de su familia: su mamá es una abogada muy respetada en la ciudad. Su papá es ingeniero y, en aquél entonces, trabajaba en un proyecto fuera de Beacon Hills, pero volvió hace un par de años. A decir verdad, por un tiempo creí que Talia (su madre) y él estaban separados, pero, al parecer, no es así. Tiene una hermana mayor, Laura, y un montón de tíos y primos.

Y, _un montón_ , en verdad significa **un montón**.

Procura no hablarle de la abuela Florence, que nunca pareció aclimatarse del todo a él y siempre le ponía mala cara al verlo en, lo que ella denominaba con énfasis, _su_ casa, ni de la tía Francesca, quien le dio la impresión de tener cierta convulsión nerviosa que la hacía ir por la vida tratando de olisquearlo todo como un sabueso —la primera vez que hundió la nariz en el cabello de Stiles, lo único que pudo pensar fue _Gracias al cielo que tomé una ducha antes de venir_ —. Tampoco menciona al esposo de la mujer, un sujeto robusto con el pasatiempo de construir cosas de madera —y el anexo de perseguir a sus hijos, mellizos, tratando de convencerlos de aprender ebanistería con él—. Su nombre es James y siempre fue una de las personas más agradables con Stiles en la casa Hale, además de Ava, la esposa del tío Peter —el hombre más siniestro que ha pisado la tierra después de Caín, está seguro—.

Cuando piensa en la mujer, se siente como si acabaran de golpearlo en el hígado y tiene que agachar la cabeza para ocultar su rostro y tratar de recuperarse. Ella estaba embarazada cuando…

Tiene la sensación de que alguien le echó un cubito de hielo por el cuello de la chamarra al recordar a Mick, su hijo de cuatro años, y a Beatriz, la niña de dos. Detrás de sus párpados cerrados, puede ver con claridad la cara de Derek el día del funeral y… todo en su interior se cae a pedazos.

—Las familias grandes me ponen los pelos de punta —comenta Eli, sin darse cuenta de su pequeño colapso: desde la muerte de su padre, se acostumbró a ser sólo él y su madre, como Stiles y Noah, así que puede entenderlo.

Se aclara la garganta y trata de seguir hablando, porque sería demasiado extraño decidir, de pronto, que ya no quiere hacerlo —aunque así es—. Ahora que empezó, tiene que seguir, sólo para dejarlo salir de una vez por todas, porque han sido _seis años.._.

Recuerda a Laura, que siempre ha sido una mujer tan excepcional como su madre, pero que, como la abuela Florence, nunca terminó de hacerse a la idea de que su hermano tuviera un novio —un tiempo, Stiles la creyó homofóbica, hasta que la oyó hablar de sus mejores amigas, una _pareja_ de chicas, y se dio cuenta de que, quizá, el único problema para ella era _él._ En aquél entonces dolió, pero Derek trató de convencerlo de que a su hermana sólo le costaba trabajo abrirse con la gente _._ Decidió confiar en él, sólo para no sumergirse en las arenas movedizas de la inseguridad, que, a los dieciséis, son un terreno mortal—.

Piensa en Cora, la única que se acercó a él después del incendio, aunque no para hablar ni consolarlo por la repentina distancia de Derek, sino para pedirle acompañarla al bosque y ayudarla a destrozar viejos troncos de madera con el hacha que tomaron del cobertizo de los Stilinski. La memoria de sus gritos, desesperados y furiosos, le sigue taladrando los oídos hoy en día y se da cuenta de que lo mejor será terminar la condenada historia de una vez, porque es la única forma de poder dejar todo atrás nuevamente.

Se aclara la garganta y toma otro sorbo de agua para aliviar la resequedad.

—A mí también me intimidaban, pero simplemente por el hecho de que, a la mayoría, no les caía bien —acepta con una sonrisa apenada.

Verte, repentinamente, incluido en el seno de una de las familias más portentosas de la ciudad y _saber_ que hay algo en _ti_ que no deja que te acepten por completo es casi traumático. Visitó a Marin Morrell, la consejera de la escuela, un par de veces por ello y la mujer fue educada al tomarlo enserio —mas, claro, le pagan por hacerlo—.

Eli entorna los ojos.

— ¡Pero si eres un encanto! —bromea y Stiles se lo agradece, porque necesita ese toque de comedia para no sentirse como una porquería con su vida.

—Y ni siquiera era por mí: después, me enteré de que era porque Derek tenía… —hace una pausa que le hiela la sangre—, _tiene_ —corrige, porque, en seis años, esa siempre ha sido una posibilidad— la **peor** suerte del mundo eligiendo a sus parejas y, la chica con la que salió antes de mí, _Paige_ —no es su intención escupir el nombre, pero no puede evitarlo: no es rencoroso, pero su mente está empeñada en clasificarla como Aquella Que Destrozó Mi Vida (y, sí, sabe que está siendo algo melodramático, porque todo fue decisión de Derek, a fin de cuentas)—, lo dejó muy mal cuando rompió con él. Mal como en Cora me dijo que, por un tiempo, pensaron que se cortaría las venas —aunque no tiene idea de si la chica sólo estaba exagerando.

Eli enarca una ceja. La mitad de su plato está vacía, cuando el cuenco de Stiles sigue casi lleno, por lo que vuelve a hacer el intento de comer. Es sencillo y Eli se lo permite sin curiosear. El caldo sigue caliente, por lo que, cada vez que se desliza por su garganta, le quema las paredes del cuello, pero le inunda el cuerpo con la sensación de una vaporosa tibieza que, en medio de todo esto, necesita más que nada.

—Ese tipo de amores son un asco: ¿te hablé de Antonella, mi primera novia? Fue un romance a distancia, por internet, pero eso no lo volvió menos intenso: la chica estaba loca y, desde aquella vez, juré que jamás permitiría que mi prima volviera a presentarme a sus amigas.

Stiles sonríe. Paige no estaba exactamente loca al dejar a Derek, sólo pasó _algo_ entre ellos que la hizo huir despavorida —palabras de Peter, no suyas— y decidir volver en el jodido momento menos oportuno… para él.

—Así que, gracias a ella, los Hale estaban seguros de que yo sólo había aparecido para patear el corazón de su hijo a un cubo de basura, como en esa escena de _Los Simpsons,_ por lo que me trataban con pinzas… de indiferencia y absoluto desprecio —ok, Talia siempre fue cortés, pero una chispa de luz en medio de total oscuridad no equivale a una supernova.

—Idiotas.

Stiles no se siente mejor con eso.

—Uhm, así que salimos casi dos años —los mejores casi veinticuatro meses de toda su vida.

Derek, enserio, estuvo en camino a ganar el premio al Mejor Novio del Mundo, porque, sencillamente, era perfecto y tener una pareja, mayor y fuera de la liga de todos a su alrededor — ¡hasta de la suya, de no haber tenido tanta suerte!— fue un plus para su vida social en la escuela —lo cual puede sonar un tanto patético, pero, cuando Lydia se dio cuenta de que ya no andaba como chacal tras sus huesos, incluso comenzó a hablarle y a tratarlo con decencia—.

Perdió su V-Card bajo la sigla FUCS —Fucking under consent of the Sheriff _(_ porque no había manera de que Noah no supiera lo que pasaba tras las puertas cerradas de su habitación o del departamento de Derek y, si no estaba al tanto, era porque Derek era un maestro en el arte de escabullirse por las ventanas a media noche) —. Ah, el problema con eso es que, después de terminar, nunca se la devolvió —no en ese sentido, sabe que no se puede… bueno, no es que la quiera de regreso, a decir verdad— y es precisamente debido a eso que no ha podido corresponder los avances románticos de nadie: Derek Hale lo arruinó para todos los demás y, esas únicas dos veces en las que intentó empezar algo con una persona nueva —un beso con una chica en una fiesta organizada por Ashley, un coqueteo con un muchacho que conoció en una práctica de la academia—, todo se fue al demonio a los pocos segundos de empezar ¡por su jodida culpa!

Es como si la huella de Derek se hubiera tatuado para siempre en su cuerpo y no hubiera laser capaz de borrarla para permitirle seguir con lo suyo mientras que el otro, por supuesto, está en Beacon Hills living la vida loca tras haberlo marcado de por vida al mandarlo al diablo de la forma en que lo hizo.

Así que, básicamente, esos dos años perfectos ahora se traducen a seis años de blue balls —con los que su mano dejó de luchar hace mucho—.

—Pero, una noche, pocos meses antes de la graduación, todo se fue al carajo —se toca la oreja con fatiga y mira al techo. La luz blanca que se cuela por las ventanas disminuye cuando el cielo se llena de nubes y la estancia se sumerge en una capa de sombras que lo hiela todo—. De por sí, ni siquiera estábamos en el mejor de los momentos en aquél entonces —recuerda, suspirando con pesadez—. Scott llevaba saliendo con Allison casi el mismo tiempo que nosotros teníamos de relación y, en esa época, su tía llegó de visita y, de inmediato, puso sus ojos de harpía en Derek —el simple recuerdo hace que le hierva la sangre, mas no con el mismo furor de antes—. Aunque Allison trató de convencerla de controlarse, la muy perra no dejaba de insistir, a tal grado que comencé a molestarme, pero con Derek. Creí que, si ella no estaba entendiendo sus mensajes de mantenerse lejos, era porque él no estaba siendo lo suficientemente claro y, a decir verdad, llegué a un punto en el que no sabía si estaba molesto porque en verdad tenía motivos o si sólo eran celos. Derek fue mi primer novio…

 _Único_ novio. _Único_ amante. _Único_ **todo**.

»—Así que, cuando mi papá recibió la llamada, una noche, de uno de sus oficiales informándole que había ocurrido un incendio en la Reserva, llevábamos algunos días distanciados (y mi problema era que él no estaba haciendo _nada_ por solucionar las cosas, así que las dejé estirarse hasta que llegaron a un punto insoportable y…).

»—Entré en pánico, aunque sabía que él no estaría en casa esa noche, porque debía cubrir el turno nocturno como paramédico en la estación de bomberos, pero, igual, quizá su familia estaba herida — _y lo estaba_ , una parte al menos—. Convencí a papá de dejarme acompañarlo (prácticamente, me colgué de sus piernas y tuvo que arrastrarme consigo para que lo dejara atravesar la puerta). Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con un espectáculo de camiones de bomberos, patrullas policiacas y…

Recuerda a Derek abrazando a Cora, envuelto en su uniforme de trabajo azul, tratando de consolarla mientras ella se estremecía sin parar, sólo usando un camisón blanco, insuficiente para protegerla del gélido clima nocturno y de la atrocidad que acababa de pasar. Laura contaba las cabezas de sus familiares, una y otra vez, como para asegurarse de que no faltaba _nadie,_ aunque, lo primero que notó Stiles tras contemplar los ojos rojos y llorosos de la mujer, fue que, _claramente_ , cuatro individuos no estaban presentes.

Más tarde ese mismo día, se enteró de que, si la mayoría de la familia salió con vida del incendio, fue porque lograron escapar a través de una puerta en el sótano que conectaba con el bosque, sin embargo, Ava y sus hijos no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Sentados en la sala de estar de los Stilinski, Cora le contó que sospechaban que Mick y Beatriz fueron los primeros en notar el fuego, pero, en vez de avisarles a los demás, se ocultaron en uno de los armarios de la planta baja, por lo que, cuando se percataron de lo que pasaba, no los pudieron encontrar.

 _Mi madre se aseguró de que todos llegáramos al sótano antes de volver para tratar de hallarlos, pero el humo era demasiado espeso y sus sentidos estaban alterados. Ava y Peter fueron tras ella, pero una de las vigas cayó y Ava resultó herida. Peter le pidió a mamá que la sacara de la casa mientras él seguía buscando a los niños, pero fue inútil. El golpe en la cabeza de Ava le destrozó el cráneo y ya sabes lo que pasó con los demás._

Los niños murieron en el armario por inhalación de humo. Peter los encontró de esa manera y no pudo con el shock. Se quedó en la casa en llamas y, cuando los bomberos llegaron para rescatarlo, lo sacaron con quemaduras considerables en gran parte del cuerpo.

»—Hasta donde sé, sigue en coma —termina, sacudiéndose de dentro hacia afuera, como si estuviera desnudo en medio de Alaska.

Los ojos de Eli están muy abiertos y parece haber perdido todo apetito —aunque no quedan más que migajas en su plato—. Usa el tenedor para mover los restos de un lado a otro por la porcelana, haciendo que el metal produzca un chillido —Valentina sale de la cocina y lo mira con advertencia, por lo que Eli sólo sonríe y se encoge de hombros, deteniéndose—.

—Vaya —es lo único que comenta y Stiles concuerda.

—Cora se quedó en nuestra casa esa noche; los demás fueron a un hotel. El padre de Derek volvió a la ciudad poco después y esa fue la primera vez que pude verlo. Derek y Laura se encargaron, en su mayoría, de los trámites para… ya te imaginarás. Uhm, el bebé de Ava sobrevivió, pero tuvieron que mantenerlo en una incubadora mucho tiempo. Ya que sus padres… bueno, Talia decidió adoptarlo: lo llamaron Peter.

—Pequeñas bendiciones.

—Ajá. Ah, no vi mucho a Derek, pero era entendible, ¿no? Estaba en duelo por su familia y lo último que necesitaba era un novio empalagoso que le pusiera las cosas más difíciles, pero ahora me pregunto si fue esa lejanía que permití la que provocó que… Uhm, el día del funeral, Paige apareció en el servicio —se siente amargado en cuanto lo menciona, pero procura ocultarlo—. Papá me pidió que les diera su espacio, por lo que me senté con él y algunos compañeros de la escuela en la parte trasera de la conmemoración, pero, cuando llegó, Derek _de inmediato_ la aceptó a su lado —y eso no duele tanto como puede parecer, no… _no—._ No volví a verlos separados en todo el tiempo que duró la ceremonia y el punto es que se esfumaron antes de que pudiera acercarme al terminar. Todos —frunce el ceño—. _Inclusive_ nuestros compañeros de escuela: Erica, Isaac y Boyd. Por más que quise llamar a alguno para saber en dónde estaban, ninguno respondió.

Porque esos tres eran como los hijos adoptados de Talia. Si todos podían convivir con sus desmanes adolescentes —que eran muchos—, nunca entendió por qué no podían con los suyos… Se esforzó, enserio. Pero ellos simplemente no eran receptivos ante sus intentos.

—Eso… debió… dolerte —masculla Eli, como si no supiera realmente que decir. Stiles sonríe con pesar y asiente, porque no tiene idea de cuánto lo hizo en aquél entonces ni de cuánto lo sigue haciendo hoy—. ¿Y así es como todo acabó? ¿Te botó por su ex-novia el día del funeral de sus sobrinos y tía?

Stiles hace una mueca y siente frío. Su cabeza se pone ligera y tiene la vaga idea de que empezará a darle vueltas sobre el cuello. La cicatriz en su hombro duele como si la herida estuviera fresca en vez de tener una edad de seis años.

—Uhm, no en realidad. Digo, no tengo idea. Todo se volvió bastante extraño a partir de ese momento —juguetea con la cuchara en el plato, al que por fin pudo quitarle un poco de volumen—. Derek no quería verme o, al menos, esa fue la impresión que me dio, porque sólo aceptaba hablar conmigo por teléfono y, pronto, ni eso. La poca comunicación que seguíamos teniendo era por mensajes de texto. Ni siquiera podía buscarlo, porque no tenía idea de en qué hotel se estaban quedando, y las únicas veces que traté de localizarlo en su trabajo, sus compañeros me dijeron que se esfumó segundos antes de que yo llegara.

—Qué imbécil.

Stiles hace una mueca: Noah trató de convencerlo de que superar el duelo por cuatro personas no era tarea sencilla, por lo que le pidió que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo para comprender a Derek, pero, rápidamente, dejó de ser sólo él quien no quería tenerlo cerca, casi como si él hubiera sido el responsable de lo que pasó: Cora también dejó de mantenerse en contacto —casi inmediatamente después del incidente con el hacha— y Isaac, Boyd y Erica —quienes nunca fueron sus BFF, pero al menos se llevaban cordialmente entre ellos— comenzaron a ignorar su existencia por completo —Isaac incluso dejó de pasar tiempo con Scott, quien era más su amigo de lo que nunca lo fue Stiles—.

Cuando Claudia murió, su mundo se puso de cabeza y cometió muchas locuras, como pedirle a su padre que le comprara una serpiente como regalo de cumpleaños, perder por completo el hilo de sus dosis medicinales, lo que le causó una crisis emocional llena de depresiones y ataques de pánico que no pararon hasta que Noah pateó su trasero al interior del consultorio de una psicóloga, robar las llaves de la camioneta laboral de su papá y estrellarla con el buzón de la vecina en cuanto consiguió moverla de la entrada —fue un accidente, sin embargo, la señora Summers _jamás_ lo perdonó—, pero, por algún motivo, tenía la impresión de que lo que los Hale y sus allegados estaban haciendo con él era más deliberado que motivado por la tristeza de haber perdido a cuatro de sus integrantes.

—Empecé a creer que su familia en verdad me odiaba y que, de alguna forma, lograron convencer a Derek y a Cora de que me olvidaran de una vez por todas. Cuando esa hipótesis se me grabó en la cabeza, dejé de intentar comunicarme con Derek a la fuerza y traté de concentrarme en otras cosas… como en averiguar cómo ayudar a una persona a sobrellevar el duelo y, de paso, salvar mi relación de un desplome peor que el del Hindenburg.

Eli ríe y, de inmediato, Stiles sospecha que el sujeto no tiene idea de qué le está hablando —Scott 2.0 y eso que Scott se recuperó académicamente, tratando de impresionar a Allison y su familia snob—.

»—Empecé a pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo libre en la biblioteca de la escuela, leyendo tonterías de psicología y esas cosas —hace un gesto con la mano, tratando de ejemplificar lo estúpido que fue, y lo único que consigue es moverla en círculos antes de dejarla caer pesadamente en la mesa—. Como si fuera a servir de algo (pero, en aquél entonces, cualquier intento me parecía bueno). Una noche, el hijo del ex-compañero de patrullaje de mi papá me atacó.

Su amigo, que estaba en medio de beber un trago de agua, se atraganta y termina escupiendo un chorro contra la Noche Buena, en su peor imitación del Unagi de _Avatar_ hasta este momento —porque ha habido otros— _._

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta con la voz cascada por el esfuerzo, mientras se limpia el mentón con la servilleta.

Valentina asoma la cabeza por la puerta de nuevo y le regala una mirada de pocos amigos. Stiles sonríe, porque ese es un cuento de nunca acabar con estos dos.

—Donovan Donati —menciona por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintiendo un nudo de ansiedad en la garganta y obligándose a mantener la vista fija en el mantel—. Estaba loco y culpaba a mi papá de que el suyo quedara cuadripléjico, pero fue un accidente: una casa estaba siendo robada cuando mi papá era oficial; se quedó un instante en el auto, pidiendo refuerzos, mientras Donati se adelantaba. Le dispararon y la bala lesionó su novena vertebra. El hombre nunca culpó a mi papá, pero Donovan sí y, unos meses antes del ataque, cuando lo arrestaron por allanamiento, lo amenazó con matarlo delante de toda la jefatura. Delante de mí —se estremece al recordarlo.

Eli enarca una ceja, obviamente tomado por sorpresa, y estira una mano por encima de la mesa para darle una palmadita amistosa en el brazo.

Stiles cierra los ojos y, mientras todo un diorama de imágenes del suceso se desliza por su mente, le es imposible no sentir los inicios de un ataque de pánico. Respira hondo, niega con la cabeza, tratando de sacudirse de encima la imagen de Donovan, de sus ojos oscuros y deseosos de sangre, de su cuerpo maltrecho abandonado en el suelo de la biblioteca…

—Era un monstruo —dice antes de darse cuenta de que su cerebro se ha reconectado con su boca, por lo que se obliga a abrir los ojos y observar a su interlocutor, cuya expresión ha cambiado por completo, a una más expectante— y estaba dispuesto a matarme. ¿La herida en mi hombro? —Inquiere y Eli asiente, porque la ha visto un puñado de veces—. Él la hizo.

Luce como una estrella, cuatro picos largos levantados en diferentes direcciones, mientras que el interior está lleno de pequeñas marcas que, de cierto modo, le recuerdan los pistones de la flor sobre la mesa. Es desagradable: no puede verla sin sentir un profundo asco, no por su aspecto, sino por lo que se la otorgó, motivo por el que agradece que esté en su espalda, donde puede ocultarla fácilmente —de los demás y de sus propios ojos—.

Eli frunce el ceño y sus labios se curvan en una mueca de insatisfacción.

— ¿Así fue como empezó para ti? —Pregunta y Stiles recuerda que le pidió la historia de Derek Hale, no la de su primer encuentro con lo sobrenatural, pero supone que están más que entrelazadas.

Asiente y exhala. A pesar de que no es del todo cierto —está seguro de que su primer encuentro fue aquella vez, en el bosque, cuando Derek lo salvó—, Donovan fue el primer ser que vio completamente transformado en eso que se ocultaba bajo su piel y pedía salir a gritos para devorarlo en represalia contra su padre.

Eli se remueve en el asiento, adquiriendo una postura más enjuta: el suyo fue cuando la criatura que mató a su padre, en el bosque donde vacacionaban en una cabaña, fue por él y su madre, mientras trataban de ocultarse, y un hombre apareció de la nada, disparándole con una escopeta a la bestia y arrastrándola por la nieve como si nada para prenderle fuego en una hoguera improvisada e idear la mejor forma de encubrir la salvaje muerte del señor Edlund —porque _así_ es Adam Song: directo al punto y pobre de ti si no puedes seguirle el ritmo—.

—Era un maldito wendigo. Me persiguió por la biblioteca y lo maté por accidente. Me aterré. Nunca en mi vida había visto algo tan desquiciado como eso y, por un segundo, me pregunté si no me habría vuelto loco.

Eli ríe con amargura.

— ¿No lo hacemos todos? Mi madre se volvió alcohólica después de conocer a nuestro vecino peludo. La mayoría de las veces, no puede conciliar el sueño sin llenarse de fármacos —se encoge de hombros, pero Stiles sabe que le duele: la mujer es fuerte, pero, tras la extraña muerte de su marido y lo que contempló en ese bosque, decidió mandar al mundo al carajo—. ¿Qué hiciste después?

El rostro de Stiles se contorsiona y tiene que mirar al vacío para recordarlo sin sentirse afectado: pasó largos minutos dentro del Jeep, con la mano en la llave, tratando de decidir si girarla y huir o si dejarla inmóvil, quedarse y encarar lo que había pasado.

Donovan era una _persona_ , después de todo, ¿no? Respiraba, tenía un corazón que latía, un cerebro que pensaba y era capaz de razonar; era un ser como él… que acababa de matarlo y, si bien lo hizo en defensa propia, tomar una vida siempre será _tomar una vida._

—Decidí llamar a la policía y Jordan Parrish respondió —revela. No es que el nombre del oficial signifique algo para Eli, pero sí para él, ya que nunca ha logrado entender la razón detrás de lo que Jordan hizo (porque, por más que Noah insistiera en que Jordan no le hizo lo que hizo, Stiles _sabe_ que, definitivamente, Jordan **hizo** lo que nadie le cree que _hizo._ Y sí, tiene sentido para él, aún si no lo tiene para los demás) —. Le conté todo lo que había pasado, pensando que no iba a creerme, y él prometió encontrarme. Decidí esperarlo fuera de la biblioteca, muerto de miedo, porque, dentro del edificio, había un muerto verdaderamente muerto, que _yo_ había matado, así que, apenas distinguí los faros del vehículo, el corazón me dio un vuelco en el pecho, pero no por ver a Jordan llegar, sino por… ver a Jordan conduciendo su auto _a toda velocidad_ hacia mí.

Eli abre la boca y sus ojos, enmarcados por dos hileras de espesas pestañas de color caramelo, se expanden tanto, que es la primera vez que Stiles puede contemplar con tanta precisión el iris verdoso que ribetea sus pupilas.

»—Uhm, Jordan me arrolló —termina y su amigo pone una cara que delata que no sabe si reír o compadecerlo, porque suena increíble.

— ¿El oficial de tu papá te atropelló?

—Ajá.

— ¿Por qué?

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de preguntarle —responde, seco—. Lo único que sé es que, mientras estaba inconsciente en el hospital, el cadáver de Donovan desapareció de la biblioteca, al igual que todo rastro de nuestra presencia. Cuando desperté, lo recordaba casi todo y, en medio de la histeria, quise contárselo a papá, pero no me creyó. Dijo que todo lo había alucinado y que, en realidad, había sido golpeado por un conductor ebrio que, convenientemente, se dio a la fuga, por lo que no pudieron encontrarlo. Del mismo modo, las cámaras fuera de la escuela no funcionaban, así que no había manera de comprobar que fue Jordan quien me golpeó.

Los médicos también se dieron a la tarea de tratar de encontrarle una explicación a la extraña herida en su hombro y mencionaron desde vidrio roto hasta una rozadura contra el pavimento. La negación es la enfermedad mental más grave, pero supone que no puede culparlos: él mismo se ha visto cegado por ella, aunque…

—Wow —masculla su amigo y luego parece meditarlo mejor—. ¡Wow! Hablando de rarezas. ¿Crees que éste tal Jordan tuviera algo qué ver con la desaparición del cadáver del wendigo?

Stiles no se siente cómodo pensando en eso, pero, desde que ocurrió, ha tratado de verlo todo desde la mayor cantidad de ángulos posibles. _Quizás_ Jordan tuvo que ver con el desvanecimiento de Donovan. _Tal vez_ , el atropellamiento ocurrió como su padre se lo dijo y el ataque no fue más que una alucinación. Al mismo tiempo, cabe la posibilidad de que el hombre… no estuviera del todo muerto —a pesar de tener una barra de acero atravesándole el pecho— y se hubiera encargado de eliminar su propio rastro para no alertar al mundo de la existencia de las criaturas como él.

Pero, si algo ha aprendido los últimos cinco años, trabajando con un sujeto como Adam, es que lo más descabellado siempre es lo más probable, así que, de esas tres opciones, ¿cuál es la más loca de todas?: _Jordan_.

Sólo para asegurarse de que su padre estuviera a salvo y de que no hubiera un policía corrupto en las filas del Departamento de Policía de Beacon Hills, le pidió a Adam investigarlo con sus contactos del FBI y no obtuvo nada fuera de lo normal sobre él: sus padres murieron cuando era muy joven, no tiene hermanos y, básicamente, fue criado por el hermano menor de su padre. Cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, se unió al ejército y, tras un accidente particularmente desastroso que involucró un explosivo, fue dado de baja honrosamente y decidió unirse al cuerpo de policía. Trabajó en Chicago un tiempo, hasta que —como él mismo le explicó a su padre—, sintió _algo_ llamándolo a Beacon Hills, empacó sus cosas y fue ahí.

Adam también verificó que Jordan no se hubiera visto implicado en nada relacionado a lo sobrenatural y el hombre salió limpio, entonces, ¿por qué?

Noah le ha comentado que ha pensado que Jordan sería la mejor opción para remplazarlo como la cabeza del departamento, si en algún momento debe hacerse: ese pensamiento hace que se le pongan los pelos de punta, porque sigue con muchas preguntas y pocas explicaciones.

Cuando queda claro que Stiles no podrá seguir comiendo, Eli toma el cuenco lleno hasta la mitad y lo engulle sin pesar. Stiles le regala una mirada poco impresionada —y pensar que, aunque Noah juraba y perjuraba que era algo imposible, en el mundo en verdad existe una persona con un estómago más insaciable que el suyo— y se aclara la garganta.

—Derek nunca fue a verme al hospital —recuerda, dibujando círculos en el mantel con la punta del dedo—. Talia me envió un jodido arreglo floral, con la tarjeta más borde jamás escrita: _esperamos que te recuperes pronto. Firma: la familia Hale_ —rememora, imitando una voz aguda que no se compara en nada a la de la mujer—. Descubrí que soy alérgico a los girasoles gracias a esas estúpidas flores —no es cierto, pero no puede ver heliotropos sin sentirse a punto de vomitar—. Por más que le pedí a papá que lo llamará, no aceptó. Se negó a darme mi teléfono. Desconectó el cable del de la habitación. Scott no quiso prestarme el suyo porque papá lo amenazó y, cuando tomé el de Melissa, ella me atrapó antes de que pudiera terminar de marcar —pone los ojos en blanco, fastidiado como si el evento acabara de pasar—. Robé el de un enfermero mientras me llevaba a un chequeo… pero tuve que devolverlo, porque se dio cuenta y me vio de una manera que me hizo pensar que me rompería las costillas que me quedaban sanas si no lo hacía. No tengo idea de cómo demonios me atraparon tan rápido.

Porque no ha vuelto a pasar: quizá fue un efecto secundario de los analgésicos, porque su pick-pocketing está mejor que nunca.

»—Cuando me dieron de alta, tampoco se presentó en mi casa. _Nada._ Puro radio silence de su parte. Incluso peor que antes, porque me sentía como si se hubiera autoborrado de la faz de la Tierra, ¡sin decirme!, y eso… —hace una mueca de coraje y respira fuerte, sintiendo lava en las entrañas (o quizá sólo es el chile serrano en su comida: Valentina ya le ha advertido que lo que los americanos soportan en cuanto a picante es una broma comparado a lo que los mexicanos comen normalmente. Eli no parece estar teniendo problemas y Stiles supone que puede agradecer por eso a la pasta a la arrabbiata que suele prepararle la señora Edlund) —. Por más que quise encontrar a alguien para pedir explicaciones, no pude hacerlo, ni siquiera a ese trio de inútiles que siempre traía pisándole los talones —porque, de acuerdo, las tres mellizas no eran malas personas, pero Isaac podía ser bastante irritante, Erica, atemorizante y, Boyd, serio ( _dolorosamente_ serio).

Eli pretende hacerle un gesto de conmiseración, moviendo la cabeza de arriba abajo, pero, como sostiene el plato delante de su cara, haciendo caer el contenido a manera de cascada hacia su boca, no le sale bien. Y su papá se quejaba de su forma de comer papas fritas…

»—Cuando no pude soportarlo más, le envié un e-mail y, básicamente, creo que lo mandé al diablo —porque ni siquiera se acuerda con claridad de qué fue lo que escribió.

En su memoria, hay frases como _no puedo creer que me des la espalda cuando más te necesito, ¿qué clase de persona eres?, creí que teníamos algo serio, sé que no estás pasando por el mejor momento, no está bien lo que estás haciendo, habla conmigo **por favor**_ **,** _podemos arreglar las cosas si aún es tiempo._ Y firmó con algo parecido a _si no respondes, sabré que se terminó._

»—Nunca contestó.

Eli termina de zamparse la comida y le regala una mirada penosa. Stiles suspira y pasa saliva con dificultad.

El sol no ha vuelto a salir de detrás de las nubes y la estancia sigue sumergida en sombras. Los comensales de la otra mesa hace un buen rato que se marcharon, por lo que son los únicos que permanecen en el local.

Pueden escuchar a la señora Díaz traqueteando en la cocina, donde trabaja con su hermana y sobrino, dándoles instrucciones en español para preparar pan dulce —por sugerencia de Adam, ha tratado de aprender algunos idiomas: empezó con el japonés y, al conocer a Valentina de la forma en que lo hizo, trató de seguir con el español. Su rubro de trabajo lo obligó a practicar latín e incluso algo de griego. El español es particularmente útil cuando se trata de descifrar el latín y supone que Lydia estaría orgullosa de él, claro, si siguieran en contacto… y si la gente como Lydia se mostrara orgullosa ante logros que no son suyos—.

—Y así terminaron las cosas —adivina Eli, dejando el plato vacío de Stiles sobre el suyo y apilando los cubiertos encima con un tintineo—. Ese es el origen de tu trauma amoroso. Ya no puedo culparte por mantener a la gente a un brazo de distancia, ¿pero no crees que ha sido mucho? ¿Vas a pasarte el resto de la vida penando por un sujeto que te trató así de mal?

Stiles quiere decirle que ese sigue sin ser el motivo de su antipatía, explicarle que hay _algo_ en su pecho que dejó de funcionar cuando Derek lo extirpó de su vida como a un barro, pero se ve interrumpido: Valentina sale de la cocina y va a recoger los cubiertos, moviéndose entre las mesas con esa agilidad felina que la caracteriza y que Stiles le ha envidiado en un montón de ocasiones, porque reflejos así deben ser útiles. Mientras pone las cosas en la bandeja, mira a Stiles, frunce los labios y enarca una ceja.

—Sé que suena mal —comenta con cierto titubeo—, pero, a veces, las personas tienen sus motivos para hacer lo que hacen. ¿Has intentado hablar con él desde entonces? ¿Pedirle una explicación de nuevo?

Stiles se siente como si acabaran de tirarle de un hilo en el pecho, destejiendo su cuerpo, hilera por hilera, hasta que no quede nada, aparte de un ridículo y penoso vacío.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?

— ¿Sabes que suena mal? ¡Que espíes conversaciones ajenas y ni siquiera te importe admitirlo! —Protesta, pero ella sólo ríe, de una forma que le permite ver sus asombrosos colmillos, antes de estamparle un beso en la frente que lo derrite por dentro.

—Oye, no es mi culpa que empezaran hablando de mí. Y, por cierto, no necesito ayuda para conquistar a nadie —reprende a Eli, cuya cara se pone de un intenso color rosa. Ella mira a Stiles y, automáticamente, su rostro reacciona igual que el de su amigo, a pesar de que, técnicamente, él fue el agraviado aquí—. Aunque supongo que ahora entiendo algunas cosas —le guiña un ojo y Stiles siente las rodillas débiles—. Sabes de dónde vengo: México es famoso por sus telenovelas (bueno, ya no tanto). Creo que mi tía lloró un poco escuchándote… —explica, mirando en dirección de la cocina.

Desde el otro lado de las puertas dobles, proviene un testarudo _¡no es cierto!_ Que la hace reír de nuevo. Stiles siente el calor de la vergüenza embadurnándolo por completo y se pregunta por qué diablos siempre termina relacionándose con gente más extraña que él.

—Ella tiene un punto —agrega Eli y _gente extraña_ comienza a quedarse corto. _Desgraciados sin corazón_ les sienta mejor.

—No, no he hablado con él desde entonces. Ni siquiera lo he visto: cada vez que regreso a Beacon Hills, es por poco tiempo y procuro mantenerme lejos de los sitios donde podría encontrarlo —stalkearlo en internet tampoco funciona, porque Derek cerró sus perfiles (que Stiles lo obligó a abrir. Como si todo lo demás no hubiera sido indirecta suficiente de que ya no quiere tener nada que ver con él).

Valentina enarca una ceja y le regala una mirada de sabelotodo.

—Básicamente, lo que quieres decir es que, cada año, te atrincheras en casa de tu padre a canto y lodo para no encontrarte con la persona que te rompió el corazón, porque eres todo un hombre.

El apocamiento sólo aumenta cuando Eli se echa a reír.

—Eso no es…

— ¿Sabes por qué mi familia cruzó la frontera cuando yo era pequeña? —Cuestiona y Stiles niega con la cabeza, porque, aunque sabe tanto de ella como de Eli, Valentina prefiere no contarle esas cosas; supone que, si lo está haciendo ahora, es como recompensa por haber cuchicheado en su conversación—. No fue por el estúpido sueño americano ni nada por el estilo, fue porque en México había una amenaza más grande que la xenofobia de Trump: los conocemos como Las Calaveras y, si mi gente aprendió algo de ellos, es que saben que para deshacerse, fácil y rápido, de personas como yo, basta con una llama bien alimentada. Así perdimos a mi papá y hermana.

Stiles se queda en blanco, aunque sabe que su boca está contorsionada en un rictus de pesadumbre. Siente la garganta cerrada y, por más que quiere pasar saliva, su epiglotis no lo deja. En la cocina no hay más ruido, hasta que, de pronto, la señora Díaz anuncia, con voz potente, que fue suficiente de nostalgias y le pide a su sobrino que meta las bandejas de pan al horno. Es el mejor pan que ha comido en su vida y una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en su cara al pensarlo.

Cuando descubrió que los Díaz eran cambia formas, de inmediato aquejó a Valentina con preguntas, que ella se obligó a responder como agradecimiento por salvarle el trasero de un cazador. Ahora que la historia de Derek salió de sus labios, supone que ella sumó dos más dos.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste: hay Argents viviendo en Beacon Hills. Si hay alguien peor que los Calavera, esos son ellos. Nunca los hemos visto en Stafford, pero Adam es bueno contando sus cuentos de terror, escritos con la sangre de todos aquellos a los que han eliminado injustamente.

—Son sólo Allison y su padre. Hasta donde tengo entendido, Chris rechazó el código de su familia tras la muerte de su esposa y Allison nunca se enteró de lo sobrenatural —lo supo gracias a Adam, que tiene contactos en todas partes y está al tanto de un poco acerca de todos, sobre todo si trabajan en el mismo rubro que él.

Cuando Stiles averiguó que la —primero novia, después— esposa de su mejor amigo provenía de una familia de cazadores, apenas lo podía creer, pero Adam le dio mucho tiempo para hacerse a la idea —interrogándolo acerca de sus hábitos, tratando de discernir, por medio de ojos ajenos, si la familia seguía representando una _amenaza_ o no—. Stiles respondió lo que pudo y nunca ha sabido a qué conclusión llegó el otro.

Eli vuelve a intervenir:

—Hasta donde tienes entendido. Creer difiere mucho de _estar seguro_.

— ¿Qué están queriendo decir? —Pero ya lo sabe. Lo supo desde hace mucho, pero hacerse tonto fue más fácil de sobrellevar.

¿De qué otra manera un humano _común y corriente_ habría podido quitarle de encima a un _hombre lobo_ atacándolo en medio del bosque? Obviamente, en aquél entonces no tenía idea de lo que era el sujeto de ojos azules, pero no es tonto, pudo llegar a conclusiones cuando obtuvo la información suficiente.

—Me lo preguntaste poco tiempo después de conocernos, ¿recuerdas? Mi sentido del olfato, del oído, mi visión… No creo que tu ex sea un cambia formas como nosotros — _Ocelotes._ También duda que los Hale sean ese tipo de cambiantes, porque tienen todo, menos un aire gatuno, como los Díaz—, pero, por las especificaciones del cuestionario que me hiciste, que, supongo, se referían a él, suena mucho como alguien sobrenatural. En California, hay varias manadas de hombres lobo y da la casualidad de que los Argent son cazadores de… —le hace un gesto con la mano para que continúe por ella.

—Hombres lobo —termina Eli cuando él no puede.

Stiles pasa saliva de nuevo y, ésta vez, lo consigue, aunque ahora su garganta se siente como si se hubiera tragado un limón entero. Quiere decir _lo sospeché desde un principio,_ e inclusive podría hacerlo en español, sólo para hacerla reír otra vez, pero todo ánimo de comedia se escabulló de él con un respiro.

Piensa en Ava, en sus hijos, en el bebé que nunca pudo conocer a sus padres o hermanos…

—Allison jamás…

— ¿No dijiste que la tía loca andaba tras sus huesos como perra en brama? Tal vez _Allison_ no, pero ¿qué tal ella?

Stiles quiere vomitar lo poco que logró ingerir: perra en brama no es un descriptivo suficientemente adecuado para Kate Argent, dejando de lado su animadversión hacia ella. Perra psicótica en brama, quizás.

Cuando Adam le habló de los Argent, pensó, ingenuamente, que, si tenía razón sobre Derek, los cazadores no podían estar relacionados con su desventura, porque seguramente ella no se habría atrevido a hacer algo frente a las narices de su hermano, que le dio la espalda a la cacería, pero quizá fue demasiado inocente…

—Dijeron que la causa del incendio fue un cable defectuoso.

—Dijeron que a mi papá lo mató un oso.

—Dijeron que el fuego en mi casa fue ocasionado por una parrilla descuidada —Valentina pone los ojos en blanco con irritación.

Stiles se hunde en su silla y se cubre la cara con las manos.

Es casi risible cómo ya no pueden ver la diferencia entre un crimen y el otro: el padre de Eli fue asesinado por un cambiante, mientras que la familia de Valentina padeció por cazadores, pero han pasado tanto tiempo en la frontera en medio de esas dos cosas, que un delito es un delito a sus ojos, algo que, al parecer, cazadores como los Argent —se siente atragantado— ya no son capaces de reconocer.

—Eso sigue sin explicar por qué me cortó —tomar esa curva lo ayuda a dejar de pensar en todo el horror que un simple cerillo pudo haber causado. A gente que él conocía y, de cierto modo, amaba.

—A nadie le gusta ver a sus seres queridos lastimados. Quizás fue una decisión noble, sobre todo si sabe que lo que pasó tuvo que ver con cazadores.

—Ni siquiera sé si es verdad que son hombres lobo, tal vez sólo nos estamos dejando llevar —aventura, desesperado.

Valentina se deja caer en la silla a su lado, viéndolo con insistencia: ella sabe que _él sabe,_ pero se niega a ver.

—Si quieres salir de dudas, puedes preguntarle a Adam —propone.

—A él no le gusta ir por ahí diciendo quién es sobrenatural y quién no, a menos que tengamos trabajo —Valentina se encoge de hombros: Adam ha sido amigo de su familia desde antes de que Stiles la conociera y, de hecho, fue gracias a ella que se pusieron en contacto. Adam es amable con los Díaz, pero a Eli y a él, con el mejor de sus humores, puede tratarlos con la punta del zapato. Pasa saliva y se concentra en Derek, en la sensación de vacío que su imagen le provoca en la boca del estómago—. ¿Dices que me hizo pasar por ese infierno sólo para protegerme? ¿Por qué no sólo me lo dijo? De todas formas, un wendigo me dio una paliza y soy listo.

—Al parecer, no tanto —bromea Eli y, ésta vez, Stiles no se contiene al patearlo.

—Él ya sospechaba —le informa Valentina, leal hasta la muerte—. Por ciertos hábitos. Y sí: concuerdan con los de un cambia formas. No es sencillo ir por ahí revelando lo que somos: no todo el mundo se lo toma tan bien como tú. Cuando viste a ese hombre tratando de decapitarme con la bayoneta, por un segundo pensé que te le unirías.

Stiles la observa, horrorizado: no, lo que hizo fue tomar un cajón de madera abandonado en el callejón donde los vio peleando, ella, herida a un nivel que le impedía defenderse, y golpearlo con él tan fuerte como pudo. Eso le permitió ponerla a salvo, lo que le granjeó su amistad —y comida gratis. _Mucha_ comida gratis, porque los mexicanos no parecen saber cuándo dejar de dar las gracias, algo que le encanta—.

—Lo habría aceptado —admite e, inmediatamente, siente un nudo en la garganta.

Valentina le da un beso en la mejilla. Se pregunta si así se siente tener una hermana. Recuerda a Cora, con quien mejor se llevaba en la familia de Derek, y se siente apuñalado entre las costillas. Ella incluso lo llamaba _hermanito,_ porque es cuatro meses mayor — _¿por qué no pudiste fijarte en ella?_ Le preguntó Noah, a manera de broma, después de que Derek le pidiera permiso para verlo—.

Se siente mareado.

Dudaba.

Fanatizaba.

Sólo no esperaba…

Piensa en Paige, en la forma en que terminaron su relación — _hubo un pequeño detalle de Derek que la chica se vio imposibilitada para aceptar_ , comentó Peter con sorna al contarle la historia— y también en cómo apareció el día del funeral de Ava y sus niños, enfundada en un vestido negro, caminando entre los corredores de sillas para llegar a Derek, sujetarle el brazo y no volverlo a soltar.

Cuando él la vio, su rostro se rompió de una forma que Stiles nunca antes presenció —incluso puede jurar que _percibió_ su dolor abriéndole un hueco en el pecho también—. Se abrazaron, Derek hundió el rostro en su cabello de la misma manera que hacía con él… y esa imagen sigue apareciendo en su mente en los peores momentos, sólo para torturarlo.

Recuerda las fotografías de la mujer que Derek nunca fue capaz de borrar, las anécdotas que le contaba con cierta ensoñación en la cara, hasta que notaba su malestar y se apresuraba a cambiar de tema, con el mismo tacto de un rinoceronte dentro de una cristalería…

 _Él_ nunca fue suficiente para Derek, pero Paige —la chica por la que casi cometió suicidio, si puede creerle a Cora (y _supone_ que así es) —, al parecer, sí. Él sólo fue un remplazo temporal, un parche para una herida que nunca terminó de sanar, claro, hasta que obtuvo el alivio correcto.

Ríe con amargura. Los otros dos lo miran como si hubiera perdido un tornillo.

—Paige lo sabía y por eso lo dejó, pero luego tuvo un cambio de corazón y volvió. Él se escapó con ella del funeral y, desde ese momento, no quiso volver a verme: ¿ya para qué? Ella era lo que quería desde el principio.

¿Por qué se tomó la molestia de conquistarlo? ¿De hacerlo creer que eran el uno para el otro? Malnacido.

Valentina pone los ojos en blanco y le da un puñete en el brazo que lo hace retorcerse de dolor. ¡Jodidos cambia formas y su malparida fuerza sobrehumana! Si en verdad son hombres lobo, ahora entiende porqué Talia siempre miraba a Cora y Erica con advertencia cuando comenzaban a jugar con él demasiado rudo. Espera, ¿Erica? ¡¿Ella también?!

Deja caer la cabeza contra la mesa. Los platos saltan con estrepito en la bandeja.

—Vaya, iba a decir _no te azotes_ por tu drama, pero no creí que fueras a hacerlo literalmente —comenta Valentina. Eli ríe—. La única forma en que podrás salir de dudas es preguntándole. Aprovecha tu ida a Beacon Hills.

Como si fuera tan fácil: _oye, cariño, cuando estuvimos juntos, ¿de casualidad olvidaste decirme que eres un hombre lobo? Porque no tengo problemas con lo furry, por si pensaste lo contrario y por eso decidiste sumergir mi vida en la miseria, grandísimo hijo de…_

—Lo escuchaste todo, ¿cierto? —Quiere saber, mientras se restriega las palmas de las manos, gélidas, por la cara.

— ¡Porque es una metiche! —Exclama el primo Rodrigo desde la cocina y Stiles vuelve a golpearse la cabeza contra la mesa.

— ¡¿No te mordiste la lengua?! —Replica la mujer y la cocina vuelve a quedarse en silencio, a excepción del ruido de los platos y las bandejas.

Una pareja americana entra al local y Valentina se pone de pie de inmediato para ir a atenderlos. Eli se para y toma la bandeja con platos que dejó botada en la mesa, la lleva a la cocina y la señora Díaz le agradece su ayuda con una sonrisa maternal que le recuerda dolorosamente a Melissa. Está seguro de que, si ella y la señora Díaz se conocieran, se harían amigas automáticamente, porque tienen muchas cosas en común, aparte de su lugar de origen —si bien Melissa nació de padres mexicanos en los Estados Unidos—.

Meditabundo, mira al frente hasta que los ojos le duelen por no parpadear. La agrura en su garganta hace que le duela la base del paladar y sus manos se sienten ligeras, como si fueran a desprenderse de sus brazos y comenzar a flotar hasta llegar al techo. Los dedos le hormiguean y su cabeza sigue con la intención de dar vueltas hasta colapsar su cerebro y hacer que se salga por sus oídos.

Piensa en el hábito de Francesca de olisquearlo todo — _¡juro que estoy perdiendo el olfato! ¡Pero qué porquería!_ Exclamaba, aunque todos le decían que sólo estaba siendo paranoica _—_ , en el comentario de Cora acerca de la alteración de Talia durante el incendio, en la manía de Derek por _obligarlo_ a usar ropa suya, por respirar en su cuello como un jodido perro, en sus celos de Scott cuando estaban demasiado cerca, en esa agilidad que le permitía arrojarse del segundo piso de su casa todas las noches sin romperse un hueso…

Cuando Valentina le presentó a Adam Song, un agente retirado del FBI, y le comentó las circunstancias en las que se conocieron, el hombre saltó a su cuello, haciéndole un millón de preguntas que se obligó a contestar con la misma precisión que un examen en la academia. Cuando el hombre pareció satisfecho con sus palabras — _no pienso que haya nada malo con los cambiantes, tal vez sólo evolucionaron más rápido que nosotros, como los mutantes de_ X-Men. _Igual que pasa con los humanos, creo que pueden tomar buenas y malas decisiones y es en eso en lo que debemos basarnos para juzgarlos. No son mejores ni peores que nosotros, sólo son distintos—_ , le preguntó sobre sus planes para el programa de la academia y lo que vendría después de eso. Cuando Stiles se mostró inseguro al respecto —porque tomó la decisión de ir a Virginia en un momento en el que sólo le interesaba poner tierra de por medio con Beacon Hills— le dijo que mantendría una puerta abierta para él y ésta resultó conducir a un mundo donde ya no puede mantener una venda sobre sus ojos y en el que hay criaturas que ni los libros de J.K Rowling lo ayudaron a imaginar —y, si lo hicieron, lo hicieron _mal_ —.

Su primer trabajo con Adam vino al poco tiempo de aceptar _trabajar_ con él, mientras seguía pataleando para mantener la cabeza a flote en los cursos de la academia: fue seguirle la pista a un hombre que, al parecer, estaba detrás del raptó de dos niñas en el sur de Virginia.

Al principio, Stiles creyó que el sujeto al que perseguían era un ser sobrenatural —porque no todos son cambia formas, como el wendigo que lo atacó; vaya que le costó aprenderlo—, pero resultó que era miembro de un grupo de cazadores y las dos niñas, a las que encontraron muertas en una bodega, pertenecían a una manada de hombres coyote.

La alfa le aseguró a Adam que no se metieron con los cazadores de ninguna forma que pudiera provocar el ataque, que, como siempre, procuraban mantener un perfil bajo e involucrarse sólo en sus asuntos, cuando el sujeto apareció y las secuestró, aprovechando el descuido de un miembro humano de la manada.

Adam los llevó a practicar cacería, pero no en el mismo sentido en que hacían aquellos que agraviaron a la manada: los hizo encontrar al sujeto y _encargarse de él._ Al principio y con el trauma de la muerte de Donovan a cuestas, Stiles no pudo pensar ni siquiera en verdaderamente hacer lo que le decían, pero, cuando Eli hizo el trabajo por ambos y Adam lo arrastró a contemplar el resultado de lo que el cazador provocó —el suicidio de la madre de las niñas, seguido por la locura del padre, hijo de la alfa de la manada, quien también comenzó a mostrar signos de tener problemas para controlar su… _don_ — la determinación se plantó en la boca de su estómago, enraizando con fuerza.

 _Perder a un miembro de la manada no es para ellos como cuando los humanos sufrimos la muerte de un familiar. Les duele, sí. Pero están tan interconectados uno con el otro, mental, emocional y físicamente, como un enjambre de abejas o un nido de hormigas, que las heridas de éstas niñas fueron sentidas por_ **todos** , le dijo Adam, sujetándole la cabeza para forzarlo a ver los cadáveres de las pequeñas en la morgue.

Esa noche, regresó a casa y lo primero que hizo fue vomitar. Recuerda que pensó en Beatriz y en Mick, pero no de la misma forma en que lo hace _ahora_. Aquél día, lo empezó creyendo que patearía el trasero de una criatura, no penando por sus hijos de la misma forma que ellos.

Se pregunta qué fue lo que sintieron los Hale — _si en verdad son transformistas,_ le recuerda una vocecilla en su cabeza— mientras los niños se asfixiaban con el humo, cuando la cabeza de Ava casi se partió a la mitad por la fuerza con que la viga le cayó encima, cuando Peter se quemó vivo tras contemplar los cuerpos de sus hijos…

Repasa el dolor puro que había en la cara de Derek el día del funeral, tratando de encontrar pistas en él.

A lo largo de estos seis años, ha podido ver los dos lados de la moneda con una claridad impresionante: ha arrancado vidas humanas de garras preternaturales y, al mismo tiempo, ha protegido de balas envenenadas a seres que se muestran tal cual son sólo bajo la luz de la luna.

Pensar en Derek como una de esas vidas que pudo ser cegada por la hoz de un grupo de cazadores ridículo… La cabeza comienza a palpitarle con intensidad, como suele pasarle cada vez que añora demasiado Beacon Hills —a algunos de sus habitantes en particular— y tiene que tumbarse contra el respaldo de la silla y mirar al techo, tratando de tranquilizarse.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le pregunta Eli, mirándolo con angustia en las facciones.

Quiere asentir, pero no lo consigue. Desea ir a casa y derrumbarse en la cama, concentrarse en cualquier cosa que no sea… esto.

Eli enreda las piernas de ambos por debajo de la mesa, de la misma forma en que haría si estuviera aplicándole una llave. Piensa en Scott, en todo el tiempo que llevan sin hablarse, en las fotografías del bebé Lucas que descansan en su bandeja de entrada y no se ha atrevido a ver…

—Odio mi vida —es lo único que puede decir.

Eli ríe, sonando casi aliviado al oírlo hablar de nuevo.

—Yo también odio tu vida, _compadre_ —termina con un pésimo español. Stiles sonríe y se pasa una mano por la cara—. Pero no te perturbes, ni siquiera estás seguro de si es verdad que son cambiantes. Y, por lo demás… bueno, todos cometemos errores.

 _¿Has oído eso de que los lobos se emparejan de por vida? Sólo si uno de sus miembros muere consiguen otra…_

Pero Paige no murió, Paige _volvió_.

 **Odio mi vida,** piensa de nuevo, en inglés, español, japonés, latín y griego —ojalá hablara mejor éste último—.

—O—

La señora Díaz los manda a casa con grandes bolsas de papel llenas de pan recién horneado. Cuando coloca una en los brazos de Stiles y percibe el aroma de la harina caliente, la canela y el azúcar glass, siente un nudo en la garganta que le irrita los ojos y amenaza con hacerlo llorar como un condenado bebé.

La mujer le acuna la cara entre las manos y, como su hija, le sella la frente con un beso. Extraña a Claudia más que nunca. También a Melissa.

—Una constante del universo es que, pase lo que pase, siempre vuelve a salir el sol —le dice con un perfecto español que hace que se sienta avergonzado de su inhabilidad de pronunciar las erres.

Le sonríe y ella le da una palmada en la espalda para sacarlo de su local. Valentina los observa desde la puerta, donde permanece recargada en el marco, agitando la mano a manera de despedida.

— ¡Felices fiestas! —Exclama Eli cuando van a mitad de la calle, mordiendo una dona de chocolate como si no acabara de comerse dos platillos distintos completos—. Oh, Dios, si algún día alguien me da lo mío, por favor, asegúrate de que me entierren en un plato gigante de enchiladas, ¿quieres? ¿Por qué, de todos los países con identidad gastronómica a los que mis padres pudieron llevarme a vivir, tuvo que ser uno lleno de hamburguesas y salchichas?

Stiles se encoge de hombros. Ya tiene la cara congelada por el mal clima e incluso le cuesta trabajo parpadear, porque sus ojos se sienten secos.

»—Cuando regreses de Beacon Hills, ¿te animarías a ir conmigo y Ash a México? Quiero conocer Cancún.

Stiles lo observa y no sabe qué decir, aparte de _no me anima la idea de ser la tercera e increíblemente soltera rueda._ Eli no se lo toma personal y sólo le da una fuerte palmada entre los omóplatos.

Se separan en una intersección y Stiles camina, taciturno, hasta el edificio gris donde se encuentra su departamento.

Cuando termina de subir las escaleras —porque los elevadores, como la mayoría de cosas en su vida, no funcionan—, mete la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta para sacar las llaves, pero, en cuanto levanta la mano, se da cuenta de que la puerta está entreabierta y está cien por ciento seguro de que no la dejó de esa manera.

Sólo hay tres opciones posibles:

a) Es un idiota: creyó haber cerrado al salir y no fue así, por distraído.

b) Alguien entró a robar.

c) Uno de sus antiguos _trabajos_ lo localizó y vino a saludarlo… con una cuchilla y/o garras entre las tripas.

Si ha de ser sincero, prefiere A e, incluso un poco, B. Lleva una navaja en el cinturón y otra, escondida en la manga de la chaqueta, pero no tiene idea de si eso será suficiente para hacerle frente a algo en el inter…

— ¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás ahí todo el día, parado como imbécil? —Pregunta una voz refunfuñona y, de inmediato, sus hombros se relajan.

— ¡Maldita sea! —exclama, pateando la puerta para terminar de abrirla, encontrándose con la imagen de Adam Song sentado en su pequeña sala de estar, cerveza de lata en mano y botas, embarradas de porquería, sobre su mesita de café: ahora entiende el trauma de la señora McCall con respecto a esa clase de hábitos, pero al menos tiene un buen desinfectante en la gaveta del baño—. ¿No pudiste avisarme que vendrías antes de… venir? — hace un gesto con la mano.

Coloca el pan y las llaves en la cómoda cerca de la puerta antes de quitarse el gorro de lana y la chaqueta para colocarlos en la percha junto a la entrada.

Adam, con esos ojos grises —desprovistos de alma— y cabello entrecano, lo mira con desencanto, como si estuviera preguntándose por qué decidió involucrarse con alguien como él en primer lugar. Extiende una mano y Stiles lo mira… Oh, por supuesto: el pan. Le tiende la bolsa y Adam hace la cerveza a un lado para hundir la mano en ella y hurgar hasta que encuentra algo de su agrado —por favor, el pan glaseado con relleno de jalea de fresa, _¡no!_ Ese es su favorito, el bastardo lo sabe y está seguro de que… oh, bien, eligió una trenza almendrada—.

Mientras Adam engulle ruidosamente, va a la cocina a tomar una cerveza —porque, después de todo lo que pasó, la necesita— y, mientras abre el refrigerador, recuerda las palabras de Valentina — _si quieres salir de dudas…_ —, pero sabe que no tiene caso. Adam no es cotilla y menos si tiene que darle explicaciones —porque _tendrá_ — y éstas empezarán con algo como _pues, mi ex-novio…_

—He oído que viajarás a Beacon Hills para las fiestas —empieza el hombre y Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

Toma una lata, le arranca la anilla y bebe un largo trago. Cualquiera pensaría que es desquiciado beber cerveza, pff, fría en medio del invierno, pero no tiene el suficiente crédito para gastar en vinos espumosos ni nada de eso.

—Como cada año —responde, cerrando el refrigerador con un empujón del zapato para volver a la sala, donde el otro mantiene la mirada fija en el único portarretratos de la habitación, colocado junto a una lámpara, que muestra una imagen de Claudia, Noah y Stiles en el lago, tratando de pescar.

Eso ocurrió dos años antes de que la diagnosticaran con demencia frontotemporal. Tiene el impulso de colocar la foto boca abajo, pero sabe que será un esfuerzo infructuoso, porque está seguro de que Adam conoce todo su árbol genealógico incluso mejor que él.

 _¿Cómo es posible que no hables polaco cuando ochenta y seis por ciento de tu familia vive ahí?_ Le preguntó una vez, cuando se vieron obligados a recurrir a un texto en ese idioma.

 _¡Ni siquiera sabía que tenía más familia aparte de mi papá, el abuelo y la tía Francine!,_ respondió con total honestidad —porque la familia de Claudia era la más apegada a sus raíces eslavas, pero nunca convivió mucho con ellos—, ganándose un empujón en el hombro por sus esfuerzos. Es decir, sabía que tenía primos en Europa, pero…

—Como cada año —repite el hombre, con una entonación particular, limpiándose el azúcar de la comisura de la boca con el dorso de la mano—. No, ésta vez es diferente —aclara y, de inmediato, Stiles siente un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, el corazón vibrando en su caja torácica como las alas de una abeja agitándose.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Pregunta, sentándose en el borde del sillón.

Intercambian una mirada y, la última vez que el hombre lo vio así, terminó enterrado, junto a Eli, en una tumba abierta en el cementerio, por un rougarou. Tuvieron suerte de que Adam llegara a tiempo, con Valentina, y se tomara la _molestia_ de liberarlos, soltando, en el ínterin, una lista interminable de groserías —algunas nunca las había escuchado y las menciona cuando se presenta la oportunidad, aún si no está completamente seguro de su significado—.

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco — _lo sabrías si me dejaras hablar,_ supone que es lo que el gesto quiere decir—, termina de comer —lo hace incluso más rápido que Eli y se pregunta si es un hábito que su amigo le copió—, se sacude las manos y lo mira, volviendo a tomar la cerveza para beberla de un solo sorbo.

Wow, ¿podrá hacer eso con todo? ¿Qué tal con mezcal? ¿Vodka? Está seguro de que, si intentara imitarlo, la bebida terminaría saliendo por sus fosas nasales —ya le ha pasado y no es agradable—.

—Recibí el pitazo de que, las últimas semanas, ha habido actividad anómala en la Reserva. Se han encontrado cuerpos con signos de ataques animales —Stiles pasa saliva, porque sabe lo que esas dos palabras implican en un reporte policiaco: generalmente, un engaño— y tengo entendido que los Argent volvieron al rodeo. ¿Por qué estás tan pálido? ¡Ah!, olvídalo, este cabello cano no es más que tu culpa y la de ese imbécil de Edlund —revela, masajeándose los lagrimales con los dedos.

Tiene los globos oculares irritados y sus manos se sacuden un poco. Stiles quiere saber cuándo fue la última vez que durmió o, mejor, cuánto ha bebido. Olisquea, tratando de percibir algún tufo alcohólico, pero no lo consigue, así que supone que esa cerveza es la primera del día para Adam.

Cuando trata de hablar, le cuesta trabajo, porque su garganta se ha cerrado como si padeciera un shock anafiláctico.

—Uhm… —carraspea. Tiene que recurrir a la aproximación correcta porque, de lo contrario, el hombre lo tachará de imbécil (de nuevo) y no responderá—. Las únicas manadas de Beacon Hills son…

Adam lo mira como si sintiera pena por él —y por sus padres, al haberlo procreado—. Ladea la cabeza y enarca una ceja.

—Escucha, chico, si algo has dejado claro desde que te conozco, es que tu cabeza está en el sitio correcto: si tienes una pregunta que quieres hacer, sólo…

— ¿Los Hale son hombres lobo? —Prorrumpe antes de pensarlo mejor, pero no puede detenerse—. ¿Los Argent provocaron el incendio de hace seis años?

El rostro de Adam se ensombrece y Stiles sabe que abrió el pico antes de tiempo.

— ¿Sabes qué? Ya que estás tan curioso sobre la familia de tu noviecito —por supuesto que lo sabe: es lógico pensar que lo ha sabido desde la primera vez que le vio la cara y pudo poner las manos en una computadora, pero, aun así, es desquiciante.

—No es mí…

—… ¿por qué no tomas a Edlund y van a Beacon Hills a asegurarse de que no se inicie una guerra gracias a esos imbéciles Argent y alguna jauría de perros exaltados?

Se congela.

De pronto, la luz que entra por la ventana, cubierta con cortinas blancas, a sus espaldas, se vuelve muy brillante y sus pupilas son incapaces de lidiar con el fulgor.

Con Adam y —cuando la encuentran— Sophia, su segunda al mando —o _lo que sea_ — han estado en Pensilvania, Georgia, Alabama, las Carolinas y, en una memorable ocasión, en Luisiana —vampiros desgraciados. Fue un idiota al llegar ahí pensando en Lestat y, quizás, un poco en Eric Northman—, pero nunca han podido ir a una misión sin niñeros. Incluso Valentina tiene más libertad que ellos —sin embargo, piensa que ese es el bonus de sus garras, si bien Stiles tuvo que salvarla del sujeto que consiguió dispararle una bala envenenada por la espalda para después tratar de decapitarla—.

— ¿Solos? —Pregunta, la emoción filtrándose en su voz sin que pueda hacer algo para contenerla—. Por primera vez, ¿podremos ir a una misión sin que nos vigiles?

El ceño del otro se frunce.

—Si quieres, preparo un pelotón —amenaza, pero no lo hará: lo conoce.

Habrá monitoreo, sí, algún _adulto responsable_ con más experiencia que ellos rondando por ahí para asegurarse de que no metan la pata muy hondo y hacer la limpieza posterior, pero, por lo demás, estarán completamente **solos**.

Stiles ríe, cubriéndose la boca inmediatamente con una mano fría, y lo mira con ojos demasiado brillantes. Adam parece poco impresionado con su despliegue de emociones.

—Escucha, si no eres capaz de manejarlo, llamaré a alguien más. Sólo pensé en aprovechar tu viaje…

— ¡Puedo! ¡Sabes que _puedo_! Es decir, ¡podemos! ¿Eli ya lo sabe?

Adam parece asqueado ante la idea de hablarle. Sabe que no es porque lo odie, sino que esa es la forma en que demuestra aprecio: conoce a Eli desde que tenía doce años, cuando, por casualidad, _pasaba por ahí_ y vio al cambiante atacando su cabaña tras asesinar a su padre —Stiles ha bromeado con el cuento de Caperucita, alegando que los cazadores siempre llegan en el momento oportuno—; desde aquél entonces, la vida se empeñó en mantenerlos cerca y Stiles está al tanto de que Adam es la única imagen paternal que su amigo ha tenido desde que el suyo pasó a mejor vida.

Al ex-agente no le gusta el título y, por eso, hace todo lo posible por tratar al muchacho como si fuera basura, pero Stiles lo vio tomar una bala por él una vez y… bueno, las acciones dicen más que mil palabras.

Aunque es huraño y grosero, Adam lo hace extrañar a su padre cada vez que comparten un momento como éste.

—Esa tarea te la dejo a ti —responde, levantándose y chasqueando los huesos de su espalda—. Ve a mi casa más tarde, les daré los detalles. Mientras tanto, sería buena idea que llames a tu padre y le informes que irás. Lo quiero todo por debajo del agua, Stilinski. Si lo joden y terminan con una bala entre las cejas o los globos oculares ensartados en garras, procuraré escupir en sus tumbas, ¿comprendes?

—Nadie quiere que le hagan eso a su tumba —confiere.

Adam lo mira con aire cansado y asiente. Se marcha del departamento tal como llegó y Stiles se tira en el sillón, riendo de emoción. El _¡Cá-lla-te!_ Que viene desde el pasillo no sirve para aplacar su felicidad.

—O—

He estado escribiendo esto desde Navidad, así que tendrá una temática navideña por eso —aunque el calor volvió, haciéndome sentir que vivo en Vulcano: ¿dónde está mi señor Spock? ¡No vendrá, ¿verdad?! ¡¿Verdad?! *voz de Homer Simpson*—.

 **Pasando a algo más importante:** hace unos días tuve una experiencia increíblemente desagradable, ya que alguien me hizo el favor de comunicarme que una chica **plagió** mi traducción de **_I'll be right back (in 24 years)_** (es plagio si no tienes el permiso del autor para publicar su trabajo: ella no lo tenía, así que, por más que mencionará mi autoría como traductora y la de la escritora original: plagio es plagio).

Lo que quiero pedirles es que, **POR FAVOR** , cuando vean éste tipo de cosas me lo comuniquen de inmediato. Pueden estar seguros de que éstas personas **NO** tienen **MI** permiso para hacer ese tipo de cosas, que, he notado, son una práctica común en Wattpad, lo cual es deleznable.

Les agradecería mucho que mantengan un ojo abierto. Yo también amo el Sterek, pero respeto a mis compañeras autoras como para hacerles una cosa así :p

Dejando eso de lado, recuerden que me encuentran en:

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive (_ actualizaciones, próximas historias, recomendaciones de fics, películas, programas, otras cosillas, mis fandom, tus fandom y así).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (DIY con reciclaje, Curiosidades ecológicas y, básicamente, eso: Ecología).

I lava all of you! (como en esa canción de Disney, ya saben, pff).

P.D: ¡Lo olvidaba! La segunda parte de este capítulo **está terminada** , así que mientras más comentarios vayan dejando, más rápido la publicaré :) Recuerden que mis trabajos sin reviews se van a **HIATUS.**


	2. Capítulo 1 Parte 2

**Capítulo 2**

—O—

—Hola, pa —le dice a la imagen de Noah en el ordenador esa misma noche, después de la reunión en casa de Adam.

Le duele la espalda, se siente fatal y tiene el ligero impulso de morirse porque, bueno… pero trata de aparentar lo mejor que puede por el bien de su papá.

Está en su habitación, sumergida en oscuridad a excepción de la luz amarillenta que se desprende de la pequeña lámpara de escritorio encendida a su derecha. No lleva zapatos, por lo que ha pasado un rato entreteniéndose deslizando los calcetines por el azulejo resbaloso bajo la mesa.

—Hey, ha pasado un tiempo —responde Noah, sonriendo de una forma que muestra casi toda su dentadura.

Sus ojos brillan y las pequeñas arrugas alrededor se muestran más que nunca. Stiles procura contener el vacío en su estómago ante eso: extraña a su papá tanto que duele y no puede creer que ya hayan pasado doce meses desde la última vez que tuvo la oportunidad de abrazarlo.

Hablan por video llamada al menos una vez a la semana, siendo el resto de su comunicación vía mensajes y, en «ocasiones especiales», por teléfono. Tiene la impresión de que, durante estos seis años, su relación no se ha tambaleado lo suficiente para ser casi inexistente, pero está al tanto de que ya no poseen la misma cercanía de antes y eso es asfixiante.

Se aclara la garganta y asiente.

—Ya tengo los boletos de avión —le informa, mirando la impresora a su lado, donde dos hojas tintadas descansan en el soporte. Más le vale no olvidarlas, así que abre un cajón para sacar una carpeta plástica y ponerlas ahí. La lanza a la cama, donde hay una maleta abierta, pero sin llenar.

Siente un golpe de pereza ante la idea de abrir las cómodas y comenzar a elegir qué llevar. Suele quedarse en Beacon Hills desde el veintidós o veintitrés de diciembre hasta el dos o tres de enero, pero ésta vez será más tiempo, si quiere que las cosas salgan bien, así que tendrá que cargar con más que sólo lo suficiente para una semana.

Técnicamente, no pagó por los pases de abordar. Lo iba a hacer, pero Adam les concedió beaticos, por decirlo de alguna manera, así que también compró el de Eli, aprovechando su incursión a la página del aeropuerto —el hombre se mostró igual de excitado que él ante la idea de su primera misión sin chaperones y le aseguró que, en cuanto llegara a casa, prepararía su equipaje para no perder tiempo… de acuerdo, después de explicarles a Ashley y su madre por qué no pasaría las festividades con ellas. Fue algo que Stiles no quiso presenciar, por lo que volvió a su departamento para tener ésta conversación con Noah—.

El sheriff respira hondo, luciendo casi aliviado, y Stiles enarca una ceja, confundido al verlo dar una palmada de satisfacción en el aire.

— ¿Por qué actúas como si acabara de decirte que ganaste la lotería? —Quiere saber, porque, enserio, no entiende.

Noah se da cuenta de su pequeño espectáculo y trata de ocultarlo, aunque la sonrisa sigue en su sitio. Se encuentra en el despacho de la casa, por lo que su trasfondo es el de una ventana, con cortinas corridas de color amarillo claro, ribeteadas de encaje rizado. Tiene en mente _memorias_ de haber crecido en esa casa, de haber pisado esa estancia un centenar de veces, pero, al mismo tiempo, es como si fuera un lugar completamente desconocido.

Extraña su hogar, sus experiencias ahí, pero **no** añora Beacon Hills. Ah, ahora _entiende_ …

— ¿Pensaste que no iría a verte este año? —Pregunta, acusador y herido.

Noah tiene la decencia de mostrarse apenado por su exageración.

—No puedes culparme, hijo —le dice, encogiéndose de hombros y empinándose en la silla para ver de cerca la pantalla del ordenador. Esa proximidad aparente es una falacia de la que solían tener antes de que todo fallara—. No viniste a la boda de Scott, tampoco a conocer al bebé Lucas: ¿qué querías que pensara? Creí, por un segundo, que por fin habías decidido darle la espalda a éste pueblito desquiciado.

Ladea la cabeza, meditando — _desquiciado_ , ¿uh?—; sonríe, aunque es consciente de que el gesto no alcanza sus ojos.

—Trescientos mil habitantes raramente componen un pueblito, viejo —corrige y Noah imita su expresión, las pupilas relampagueando de júbilo—. Lo de Scott… —se recarga en el asiento de la silla con ruedas, que cede ante su peso, y levanta el rostro al techo para tallarse los ojos con las manos, ganando tiempo—. No se sintió correcto ir. Ya sé que es mi mejor amigo, mi hermano de otra madre, pero… — _no quería ver a los Hale._ Porque los hijos de la grandísima… ¡ejem! Tuvieron el descaro de pagar una buena parte de la boda, Laura, Cora y Erica se encargaron de organizarla con Allison y, bueno, eso sonó como un enorme _no eres bienvenido, Stiles._

Hubiera sido un golpe muy duro asistir y verlo escrito en pancartas.

Pasó algo similar con el bebé: no quiso llegar al hospital y tener que verles la cara —y, en el fondo, está dolido con su amigo por haberse mantenido en contacto con ellos cuando él fue desechado como un despojo miserable—.

Se toca el mentón, apoyando el codo en el escritorio, y no es consciente de que lleva varios segundos mirando al vacío hasta que su padre se aclara la garganta para devolverlo al mundo de los vivos. Luce avergonzado, al menos.

—Ya me lo explicaste —admite, viendo hacia abajo—. Y entiendo tus motivos, es sólo que a veces lo olvido.

 _¿Qué cosa?_

Nunca le ha dicho que sus razones para mantener la distancia tienen que ver con los Hale, pero debe ser obvio, ¿no? Si cada año se niega a ir más allá del porche de la casa, aterrado de tener que encontrarse con ellos y convertirse en un espectro incapaz de funcionar con normalidad al estar frente… al sujeto que le rompió el corazón, como bien le dijo Valentina.

Es gracioso que pueda enfrentar wendigos, rougarous, manadas de «gatos y perros» —que se ofenderían mucho si los llamara así de frente—, cazadores corruptos y cualquier otra cosa que la vida quiera lanzar en su dirección, pero, a la vez, sea completamente incapaz de lidiar con aquello.

—Bueno, de acuerdo —carraspea y se toca la cara, aparentando estar ansioso por encontrar un cambio de tema, pero tiene uno al que desea volver—. ¿Dijiste que la ciudad ha estado más loca de lo normal? ¿Cómo es eso? Es decir, recuerdo _cierto_ cadáver en la Reserva, pero… —trata de fingir que está jugando y Noah, aunque repentinamente blanco como la cal, muerde el anzuelo, quizá sólo para complacerlo después de hacerlo sentir fatal por traer a colación el problema con Scott.

—No es nada para alarmarse: sólo han habido algunos ataques de animales. Un coyote entró a la escuela hace unos meses y causó un escándalo —explica, pero se encoge de hombros, como si fuera nada.

Stiles ni siquiera tiene que simular sorpresa ante eso: ¿un coyote?

— ¿Y qué pasó?

Noah hace un ruido con la garganta.

—Llamaron a protección civil, lo llevaron a la clínica veterinaria y Alan lo puso a dormir. Dijo que, de lo contrario, el animal seguiría tratando de entrar en territorios urbanos y, la próxima vez, podríamos no tener la suerte de que nadie resultara herido.

Stiles siente que hay algo flojo ahí, pero no puede señalarlo. Su padre ha dejado de verlo a los ojos y se distrae con un bolígrafo que encontró en la mesa.

—Suena lógico —concede, asintiendo—. Pobre coyote. ¿Sabías que los lobos no se han adaptado para convivir con los humanos, por lo que suelen evitarlos a toda costa, pero los coyotes son uno de los únicos caninos que modificaron sus patrones de conducta, adecuándose para vivir en ciudades, como los perros callejeros? Quizá sólo estaba buscando un snack.

Noah ríe, pero suena demasiado forzado.

—Es posible. Pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer al respecto.

Recuerda a las niñas de su primer trabajo y se le revuelve el estómago. Espera que Deaton no tuviera que ponerle la inyección letal a un transformista en su piel animal, aunque tiene entendido que poder cambiar de hombre a lobo —o coyote— es una habilidad _muy_ extraña que pocos clanes poseen.

Cierra los ojos y se siente mareado de pronto, por lo que tiene que volver a recostarse contra la silla.

¿Esa junta con Adam? ¿Aquella cuestión sobre quién es hombre lobo y quién no? Bien, pues ahora entiende porqué todos los perros ladraban como locos apenas Derek se acercaba unos metros a ellos…

Hale, Ito y Finch: las tres manadas de lobos que habitan actualmente Beacon Hills. Banks y Jones, las dos de coyotes. Entre otras familias de criaturas sobrenaturales que Adam se preocupó por mencionar de pasada, alegando que, lo cierto es que, cazadores como los Argent suelen concentrarse en grupos numerosos y no en familias de tres, como los Yukimura, donde las dos mujeres son kitsunes.

¿Kira no era aquella chica embelesada con Scott durante el tercer semestre? ¿Habló con ella alguna vez? Mierda.

— ¿Estás bien? —Inquiere Noah, sonando preocupado.

Stiles se mira las manos y asiente, consciente de que está mintiendo. No, no está bien: confirmar su sospecha no hizo nada bueno por él, al contrario.

No cree que los Hale tengan nada de malo por ser hombres lobo, sólo se pregunta por qué Derek se lo confió a Paige y no a él. Imagina que fue, tal vez, por la mala reacción que ella pudo haber tenido ante la revelación, pero el malestar en la boca de su estómago le exige que no se engañe. Si Valentina tiene razón, de alguna forma, al decirle que lo único que Derek quería era resguardar su trasero, había otras maneras de conseguirlo y la que Derek eligió sólo le deja en claro que fue un corte de tajo porque nunca le interesó lo suficiente y dejó de hacerlo por completo cuando Paige volvió.

—Por cierto, voy a llevar un plus one —comenta y se levanta para ir a buscar el vaso con agua que dejó abandonado en la mesita de noche junto a la cama; bebe un largo trago para refrescarse la garganta.

Se siente mejor, pero, cuando regresa a la silla, encuentra a Noah congelado en una expresión anonadada. Enarca las cejas.

— ¿Un plus one? —Quiere saber el sheriff y Stiles frunce el ceño.

—Un amigo —trata de aclarar, aunque no tiene idea de por qué es tan impresionante para su papá. A lo mejor por lo de Scott…

— ¿Un amigo? — ¿En los últimos doce meses ha desarrollado sordera? Diablos, ¿por qué no estuvo más al pendiente de su salud? Quiere golpearse.

—Un _amigo_ , viejo —intenta especificar, hablando un poco más fuerte, pero, de repente, es como si estuvieran interactuando en lenguajes diferentes y, si eso es lo que se necesita…—. Una persona _muy_ cercana a mí —se señala el pecho con las manos, usando el mismo gesto que ha visto a Adam hacer al hablar con alguien en lenguaje de señas—. My friend. Mon ami. Watashi no tomodachi.

Noah parece más confundido que antes y lo observa con la boca contorsionada con cierta repulsión ante la idea y los ojos como platos.

Stiles pasa saliva y se pregunta si este es el resultado de esa brecha que se abrió entre ambos. Se siente incómodo y no puede evitar mirar en otra dirección.

—Tengo amigos, ¿sabes? Que Derek arruinara mi vida no significa que… — _me volviera incapaz de relacionarme con otras personas._

Aunque, técnicamente, así fue.

Nunca le ha hablado de Valentina, ni de Eli, ni de las otras personas de su edad con las que _trabaja_ y con quienes se lleva bien, pero, ¿todo éste tiempo lo ha creído un ermitaño o algo así? ¿Cree que es tan patético?

— ¡No! —Salta el sheriff ante la mención de Derek (oh, porque si Stiles lo menciona frente a él, generalmente es para culparlo de cosas como éstas) —. No quise reaccionar así, es que, desde que… nunca habías mencionado a alguien y… bueno… —hace florituras con las manos, tratando de ayudarse a explicarse, y ¿ahora quién es el patoso, uh?

Stiles lo mira: ojos entornados y el enfado forjado en toda la cara, desde las raíces del cabello hasta el mentón.

—Crees que soy un pobre idiota solitario y traumado que no puede acercarse a otras personas —afirma—. Pues no: la verdad es que he tenido una gran cantidad de aventuras que me han permitido conocer gente en Stafford y, de hecho, en otras ciudades también — _si supieras._

Noah se lleva las manos a la cara y comienza a negar con la cabeza, como si Stiles acabara de detallarle una colonoscopia. De hecho, es la misma expresión que puso cuando llegó a casa a contarle que Finstock le habló de su reporte acerca de la circuncisión —para la clase de _economía_ —, durante la reunión de padres y maestros.

Noah le da la impresión de quererse morir de vergüenza.

—Escucha: no es eso, sólo me tomaste desprevenido, ¿está bien? Estoy feliz por ti. Enserio, es sólo que… —suspira y mira hacia arriba, agobiado—. Es nuevo. No lo esperaba —la humillación de Stiles sólo va en aumento: ¡¿quién se cree?! —. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Eli Edlund —escupe tras una irritada pausa.

El zumbido del ordenador se escucha como un panal de abejas y la tensión en su espalda amenaza con quebrarlo a la mitad.

Eli lloraría si lo oyera pronunciar su nombre de esa manera otra vez, por lo que su rostro se suaviza de inmediato, con algo de esfuerzo. Le tiene cariño, ¿okey? Es lo que provoca el ser enterrado vivo con una persona durante una misión, además de otro centenar de peripecias: Eli es su brazo derecho y, de hecho, lo fue, literalmente, hace unos meses —aunque, en realidad, fue el izquierdo—, cuando lo arrojaron por un ventanal y cristales enterrados a la altura de su hombro lo obligaron a tener el brazo en cabestrillo un tiempo. Eli y Valentina lo cuidaron como nadie.

Noah cierra los ojos con pesadez y asiente.

— ¿Es un buen chico?

— ¡Por supuesto!

— ¿Dónde lo conociste?

— ¿En la academia? ¿Por qué estás interrogándome?

Ahora Noah es quien parece mosqueado.

— ¿Quizá porque acabas de decirme que tienes un _amigo_? ¿Uno que nunca antes habías mencionado?

Stiles quiere llorar de frustración: cuando estaba en preparatoria, su _único_ amigo era Scott, ¿sí? Cuando llegó Allison, se sumó al pequeño listado, pero su verdadero círculo social sólo se expandió cuando Derek apareció en su vida: conoció a las tres mellizas —no puede dejar de llamarlos así, no es personal—, a Cora e incluso Lydia comenzó a tratarlo mejor, pero, cuando terminaron, todo se extinguió junto a la relación.

Esas semanas que pasó en la biblioteca antes del ataque de Donovan fueron **solitarias** , pero no es un marginado, a diferencia de lo que Noah pueda estar pensando.

Vaya, no tenía idea de que su papá lo veía de una forma tan deplorable.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¿Te parece si hablamos de esto luego? —Desde la sala, viene el sonido de llaves en la cerradura de la puerta y se pregunta por qué el rey de Roma decidió visitarlo a ésta hora (es el único con llaves aparte de él [si Adam también, Stiles no se las dio], así como él tiene las del departamento que su amigo comparte con Ashley, a pocas cuadras). Noah luce más aprensivo que antes—. ¿Quizá cuando estemos cara a cara, pasado mañana?

—Uhm… —suspira y el fastidio de Stiles alcanza una cumbre preocupante—. Está bien, yo… ah…

—Duerme bien, papá —sentencia, asegurándose de que el punto quede claro al final de las dos palabras, y corta la conexión en el preciso instante en que Eli entra a la habitación.

Cierra el portátil e intercambia una mirada con su amigo.

 _Su_ amigo **.**

Eli enarca una ceja color caramelo.

—Ninguna de mis mujeres tomó bien la noticia de que no estaré en Navidad y Año Nuevo —le informa, masajeándose la nuca con pena. Bueno, al menos no tiene un ojo morado… ni la impresión de que la gente en su vida lo considera un gusano patético—. Unieron fuerzas y Ash me corrió de la casa para pasar una «noche de chicas» con mamá. ¿Qué diablos significa eso? —Se tira en la cama, evitando la maleta por poco, y hunde la cabeza en las almohadas de una forma que hace que le duela el estómago, porque le recuerda algo que Derek solía hacer.

—Tal vez Fiorella sacará tus álbumes de bebé y Ash la ayudará a recortar tus cabezas para tirarlas a la chimenea y sustituirlas con pegatinas —propone, optando por la mofa a pesar de que se sigue sintiendo extraño tras la video llamada.

—Las mujeres son escalofriantes. No te pierdes de nada —cuchichea el otro, con la voz enmudecida por la almohada.

Se traga la explicación acerca de que también le gustan las chicas, porque, a éstas alturas, eso ya no le sirve de nada, ya que Derek le jodió la vida en todos los sentidos posibles.

—Mi papá está ansioso por conocerte —miente: no tiene idea de lo que Noah está ansioso por hacer, ahora menos que nunca.

Eli se incorpora, entusiasmado.

— ¿Crees que deba llevarle un obsequio? Oh, ¡qué emoción! Desde la primera vez que me hablaste de él, he querido conocerlo —confiesa.

Si no recuerda mal, la primera vez que le contó de su padre, le dijo que golpeó a Jackson Whittemore con un gancho a la cara que Noah le enseñó a los ocho años: ¿quién se emociona por eso? Claro, un chico que no tiene recuerdos de ese tipo con su progenitor.

Se siente mal por Eli, pero no quiere que lo sepa, así que respira hondo y comienza a dar vueltas en la silla con rodillos, distraídamente. La luz de la lámpara lo deslumbra cada vez que termina una rotación.

—Whisky. Mucho. Lo robaremos y nos emborracharemos en la Reserva en cuanto terminemos de lidiar con cualquier estupidez que ronde por ahí —Eli se acerca, le ofrece el puño y los chocan, como solía hacer con Scott.

—Es un trato, hermano.

Es entonces que Stiles nota la mirada penetrante y verde del hombre fija en él, escrutándolo, y se pregunta si la discusión con su madre y Ashley en verdad pasó, si no vino aquí sólo para asegurarse de que no se colgara del tubo del armario con un cinturón tras la reunión con Adam.

Siente el pecho lleno de una calidez fraternal que no ha sentido en mucho tiempo y le da gracias al cielo por haberlo encontrado en Stafford porque, de lo contrario, las percepciones de su papá serían ciertas: estaría tan solo como una rata en un callejón.

—O—

No le informa a su padre a qué hora arribará el vuelo, por lo que, en cuanto el avión aterriza, rentan un auto y conducen un par de horas hasta toparse con el gran letrero verde que reza, con letras blancas, USTED ESTÁ ENTRANDO A BEACON HILLS.

—Welcome to Night Vale —bromea con voz profunda y gutural, pero el chiste se va por la cañería cuando queda claro que su acompañante no lo entiende.

Hace una mueca y sus manos se cierran con firmeza alrededor del volante mientras pasa saliva y siente el estómago revuelto, como si a sus intestinos se les hubiera olvidado su posición común y estuvieran reptando por ahí, tratando de recordarla.

Eli le da una palmada en el hombro y Stiles se fuerza a mantener la vista al frente, en el paraje blanco de una carretera semivacía y rodeada por un bosque que corre como borrones verdes y cafés hasta mimetizarse con la Reserva y todos los eventos que Stiles vivió en ella, quedándose guardados en sus troncos y hojas como susurros.

De pronto, quiere detener el auto y salir a _gritar_ para que su voz se pierda con forma de eco entre la maleza y el malestar se vaya con él.

— ¿Quieres que conduzca? —Ofrece su amigo, mirándolo con recelo; niega con la cabeza, entornando los ojos detrás de las gafas oscuras que está usando.

Antes de iniciar el rumbo a su ciudad natal, tomaron un desvió por el condado, hacia las cercanías de Hill Valley, para encontrarse con el contacto de Adam, por lo que tienen una cajuela parcialmente llena de municiones y armas, aunque, al principio, Stiles creyó que no sería buena idea, teniendo en cuenta que, técnicamente, colocarán el auto en la cochera de la **máxima autoridad policiaca** de los alrededores, pero Eli se aseguró de convencerlo de que todo estará bien: si Noah no sabe qué buscar, no tiene porqué empezar a hacerlo, pero, aun así, Stiles quiere hacer una pausa en el centro comercial para comprar ridiculeces que almacenar sobre el armamento y _desinvitar_ a cualquiera, incluso a su padre, a meter las narices donde no lo llaman.

Abre la boca y toma todo el aire que puede, pero sus pulmones no se llenan completos. La última vez que se sintió así de nervioso, fue antes de que Derek le pusiera las manos encima por primera vez, lo cual es triste, si lo medita.

El nerviosismo antes de un trabajo suele ser diferente: más cargado de adrenalina y menos imperioso. Éste lo hace sentir al borde de un desmayo o una crisis nerviosa digna de que lo entierren en las profundidades de la Casa Eichen.

Eli comienza a jugar con el estéreo, tratando de elegir algo con buena música, pero se rinde y termina estirándose por encima del asiento gris para alcanzar su equipaje de mano y tomar el Ipod. Lo conecta al vehículo y las bocinas comienzan a vibrar con un sonido potente que se le mete a Stiles por los canales auditivos y le picotea los tímpanos.

Está bien, puede distraerse con eso y dejar de prestarle atención al vacío que le apresa el pecho. Eli lo reta a un concurso de canto, uno de los pasatiempos favoritos de Ashley, así que, cuando la nariz del auto se asoma, tras un movimiento en L, a calles que comienza a reconocer, le pide que suba el volumen y terminan vociferando las letras más extrañas que la música popular tiene para ofrecer.

Stiles rompe a reír contra el volante cuando llegan a la cuadra donde se encuentra su casa, patios perfectamente cuidados y techos llenos de tejas que recuerdan a las imágenes mostradas en postales, y la señora Summers, su vecina, se encuentra en la calle, envuelta en un esponjoso abrigo rojo para protegerse del frío, regalándoles la mirada más sucia que tiene para dar mientras trata de sacar la correspondencia de su buzón —uno muy distinto al que Stiles destrozó hace años—. El ataque sólo empeora cuando Eli baja la ventana y saca la mano para agitarla al mismo tiempo que _grita_ algo que suena como «¡buongiorno, signora!» escondido en medio de la música.

Tiene suerte de no chocar contra la camioneta de su papá y, en cuanto se da cuenta de esto, golpea el brazo de Eli para exigirle que baje el volumen; el otro apaga el reproductor de inmediato y lo guarda en su maleta.

— ¡Diablos! —Es lo único que puede expresar, todavía riendo (histérico), cuando la puerta de su casa se abre y Noah aparece, ataviado con su perfecto uniforme de color arena, para mirar a los escandalosos con una ceja en alto.

—Debe estar pensando algo como «¿quién puede ser tan idiota para hacer semejante bullicio delante de la casa del sheriff?»: su hijo, es la única respuesta posible —bromea Eli.

No sabe si es por ansiedad o por _miedo_ , pero explota en risas otra vez, agachando la cabeza y golpeándose la frente contra el volante. Exclama un _¡Oww!_ Y se masajea el área herida con dedos que no dejan de sacudirse. Cuando levanta la cabeza, su padre ha bajado los peldaños de la entrada y cruza el camino de cemento a toda velocidad para encontrarse con ellos. Eli se quita el cinturón, pero no baja del vehículo: intercambian una mirada, que muere cuando el sheriff se planta al otro lado de la puerta del conductor, brazos cruzados y una mirada huraña. Stiles sabe que está fingiendo, porque la comisura de su boca tiembla, esforzándose para no sonreír.

El corazón comienza a latirle con violencia en la garganta y no deja de tiritar. Se quita los lentes, los coloca en el cuello de su camisa, suelta el seguro de la puerta y la empuja un poco, obligando a Noah a dar un paso a un costado para permitirle salir.

La luz blanca del día nublado lo deslumbra, por lo que tiene que entornar los ojos para poder ver la cara de Noah.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste cuándo llegarías? Llevo horas tratando de localizarte, pero no sabía si ya estabas en el avión o si apenas ibas a tomarlo.

—Lo siento, papá —sonríe, porque su cara parece haberse quedado trabada en esa expresión gracias al pequeño caos del auto.

Los ojos de Noah se abren con sorpresa y una risita se planta en su boca también, deleitándose al verlo así. Se abrazan y Stiles trata de concentrarse en su aroma, en la firmeza, el calor y la forma de su cuerpo, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron esto.

Cuando comienza a balancearse de un lado a otro como idiota y Noah se lo permite, divertido, escucha el ruido de otra puerta y el golpeteo de los dedos de Eli en el toldo del auto.

—Es un placer conocerlo, sheriff Stilinski —dice y Stiles puede sentir la completa honestidad en sus palabras, por lo que se obliga a liberar a su padre (¿lo sintió tensarse un poco antes de eso?), quién encara a su amigo, tratando de sonreírle de la misma forma que a él.

—Lo mismo digo… hijo. Ah, ¿Eli, cierto? —Wow, no lo había oído _tan_ incómodo desde que Derek vino a pedirle su mano (bueno, no exactamente, pero… ¡agh!, prefiere no pensar en eso).

Eli rodea el vehículo y le ofrece la mano, que el sheriff toma con solidez.

—Elijah Edlund, señor. Espero no incomodarlo con mi presencia, pero su hijo fue muy amable al invitarme y no me pude negar.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco: sí, ¿cómo no?

Noah ríe. Cuando se da cuenta de que la señora Summers sigue pendiente de ellos, ni siquiera tratando de ocultar su descarada atención, los invita a tomar sus maletas y entrar a la casa. Se apresuran a hacerlo —siempre teniendo cuidado de no revelar de más el contenido oculto en la cajuela— y, en cuanto pone un pie en el interior de su hogar, Stiles siente que se irá de espaldas, porque está decorada _exactamente_ como le gustaba a su mamá.

La mano de Eli entre sus omóplatos es lo único que impide que termine tirado en el suelo, pero quizás de esa manera podría ver mejor los racimos de muérdago artificiales colgando del techo en medio de manojos de Noche Buenas.

El barandal de madera de la escalera tiene una larga escarcha verde que serpentea en espiral de arriba hacia abajo, con moños dorados y abalorios de perlas decorándola, mientras que el pasillo a su lado está revestido con la alfombra, roja y salpicada de copos de nieve blancos, que Claudia compró el año antes de que… Las plantas al pie de la escalera fueron rodeadas por listón de seda dorado y, encajados en la tierra, tienen esos carteles, animados con caras de renos adorables, que dicen, con letra brillante y cursiva, _¡Merry Christmas!_ No los había visto en años. Ni siquiera se acordaba de que los tenían.

Noah vuelve a reír, aunque no lo mira a los ojos, quizá para ahorrarle la pena de tenerlos demasiado brillantes.

—Éste año no tuve tiempo de encargarme de las decoraciones (mucho trabajo en la estación), así que Lydia y los chicos se ofrecieron. Le mostré algunas viejas fotografías de cómo lo hacía tu madre, para que se diera una idea de dónde iba cada cosa, pero jamás pensé que se lo tomaría tan enserio —explica, avergonzado.

Stiles no tiene idea de quiénes son «los chicos» y tampoco le interesa, porque tiene que tomarse varios segundos para dominar el nudo en su garganta.

—Es… —pero no puede hablar más.

Si se asoma a ver el árbol de Navidad en la sala y está igual a cómo lo recuerda de su infancia, se va a morir y de esa nadie va a poder salvarlo.

—Hermoso —termina Eli por él, sonando igual de sorprendido.

Concuerda, asintiendo. Cuando le habla de Claudia, utiliza adjetivos parecidos, así que supone que de ahí lo tomó. Intercambian una mirada llena de significado —porque ambos tienen un padre muerto que llevan a cuestas en cada momento de sus vidas— y Noah los interrumpe con un profundo y ruidoso carraspeo que los sobresalta, sacándolos de la burbuja íntima.

—También, durante el año, se encargaron de cambiar algunas cosas en tu habitación, espero que no te moleste. Lydia se tomó muy enserio esto de darme una mano, porque su madre se lo pidió.

—Supongo que las cosas con Natalie van bien —murmura, sujetando mejor la agarradera de su maleta, ya que tiene la mano cubierta de sudor.

El año pasado no tuvo tiempo de ver a la mujer y tampoco a su hija, debido a que se fueron de vacaciones a Bali. Lo que es tener dinero y poder derrocharlo sin tapujos.

—Oh, sí —responde Noah, con una sonrisa boba en los labios, de las mismas que Stiles solía usar cuando hablaba de…—. ¿Les muestro dónde dormirán?

Lo siguen por la escalera, también alfombrada, hacia la habitación de Stiles, aunque, técnicamente, lo correcto sería conducir primero a Eli a la de huéspedes.

Noah abre la puerta —ataviada con un reno de fieltro que lo observa con grandes ojos caricaturizados— y Stiles se va de cara contra un universo desconocido, de paredes color hueso y guardapolvos marrones. Abre la boca, porque el azul desapareció por completo, al igual que las persianas en las ventanas —sustituidas por cortinas amarillas— y los posters y dibujos que solía tener en los muros —supone que Lydia los desechó, porque, si alguien no es tan buen artista como ella, sus obras merecen estar en la basura—.

Pasa saliva y observa la cama, dos palmos más grande que esa donde durmió toda su adolescencia, y _comprende_ que ésta es una «habitación de huéspedes», ya no más su recámara.

Hace un año todo seguía igual, como una mirada al pasado grabada para siempre en el constante andar del tiempo, pero ahora todo es distinto. Quiere saber cuándo Noah decidió hacer esto y por qué no se lo dijo, aunque, técnicamente, ya no vive aquí y sólo pasa una semana al año en este lugar; pensándolo bien, quizá su padre se había tardado en tomar una decisión así, pero...

Respira hondo, tratando de controlar el dolor — ¡la _nueva_ sensación de traición!— en la boca del estómago, y Noah lo observa.

—Quizá debí preguntarte —aventura, mirando a un costado del corredor mientras se rasca la sien con el meñique, profundamente incómodo.

— _Quizá_ —responde con un hilo de voz, sonando distante.

Eli se tensa a su lado: si hay alguien que conoce todos los baches por los que tropieza su personalidad día a día, es él. No está molesto y su actitud no promete una pelea, pero sí mucha sequedad, lo que no es bueno en éstas épocas del año, menos si sus días al lado de su padre están contados.

—Yo creo que es una recámara bonita. Mira esa lámpara, es impresionante. ¿La compraron en IKEA?

 _¿Enserio, cacho de baboso? ¿IKEA?_

—Qué bueno que _te_ guste —responde Noah, aunque sin dar la impresión de que en verdad lo considere algo bueno—. Ustedes pueden acomodarse mientras yo voy a hacer unas llamadas. Iré al trabajo en un rato para cubrir el turno de la tarde, así que estarán solos algunas horas —otra vez, no parece emocionado ante la idea—. Los veo en un rato.

Cuando da media vuelta, el cerebro de Stiles vuelve a funcionar, por lo que se apresura por el pasillo, persiguiendo a su papá. Eli, quizá para dejarles la vía libre, toma la maleta que Stiles abandonó y la lleva al interior del cuarto, dejando la suya en el corredor, junto a la mesita del teléfono —donde hay un pequeño árbol de Navidad de origami, decorado con purpurina; a lo mejor Lydia lo hizo, porque siempre ha sido talentosa de esa manera—.

—Espera, ¿y la recámara de Eli? No me digas que también decidiste cambiar la habitación de huéspedes (¡la _verdadera_ habitación de huéspedes!), ¿qué hiciste? ¿La convertiste en bodega? —Se cruza de brazos y su padre lo imita, el ceño fruncido.

Sabe que hay una cama plegable por ahí, pero se sentirá fatal si su amigo tiene que usarla, porque lo convenció de quedarse en su casa y no en un hotel. Tampoco quiere cederle su cama… que ya ni es su cama. ¡Mierda!

—Creí que te parecería un detalle agradable. Es decir, ambos somos adultos: trajiste a tu novio hasta aquí para que pudiera conocerlo, ¿y quieres que lo mande a dormir a la recámara de invitados? —Se toca el cuello con pena, evitando verlo a la cara, pero Stiles dio una curva errada al oír _novio_ y se estrelló contra un poste ante la sugerencia de su padre de compartir habitación: la bolsa de aire le destrozó la cara y ahora se siente como si flotara, libre, por el espacio.

¿Dónde están las ambulancias? ¿Los paramédicos? ¡No! ¡A esos manténganlos bien lejos de él, qué prefiere desangrarse en el pavimento!

Mantiene la boca abierta en medio de su pasmo, por lo que no le sorprendería que se le metiera una mosca. Tiene los ojos bien abiertos y una expresión que debe lucir tonta a ojos de los demás. Se desliza, con la gracia de Katsuki Yuuri en su primer Grand Prix, por la conversación que tuvo con Noah el otro día y que pudo conducirlos a éste **malentendido** de magnitudes bíblicas, tratando de encontrar las partes donde, probablemente, envió mensajes equivocados y, mientras está distraído con eso, Noah aprovecha para darle una palmada paternal en la cara, girar sobre los talones y perderse por el doblez del corredor.

Diez segundos después, la carcajada desquiciada de Eli, que escuchó todo desde la recámara, lo regresa a la realidad de golpe, lo cual resulta tan placentero como limpiar el suelo del baño con la lengua.

—O—

—No creo que debas corregirlo —le dice Eli poco después, husmeando por cada rincón de la alcoba con la curiosidad de un gato (¿qué diría Valentina?), al mismo tiempo que Stiles permanece tirado de espaldas en la cama, que no es lo suficientemente cómoda como la que solía tener.

Cierra los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo un temblor por tensión en el párpado derecho, y agita la cabeza, preguntándose porqué siempre le pasan este tipo de cosas a él. ¡Es risible!

— ¿Por qué no? Lo último que quiero hacer en éste viaje es mentirle a mi papá. Ahora, lo único que deseo es ponernos manos a la obra, terminar el trabajo y volver a Stafford —pero no será tan sencillo como decirlo y lo sabe, lo que sólo lo hace sentir peor.

—Oww, ¡te estás ruborizando! —Exclama el otro y Stiles se mueve rápido para tomar un cojín y lanzárselo. Eli evita que le pegue en la cara al interponer el brazo justo a tiempo.

Ríe y Stiles siente los comienzos de una migraña palpitándole en las sienes, aunque, si ha de ser honesto, ese es el efecto que Beacon Hills tiene en él, generalmente.

Parpadea. ¡Demonios! Lydia incluso quitó las estrellas de su techo; fueron un regalo de Claudia. Se siente fatal.

Desliza una mano por su cara y Eli se deja caer en el filo de la cama para verlo de cerca.

—Piénsalo: nunca vienes a la ciudad más que unos días y, en cuanto pasa el Año Nuevo, te vas corriendo como el viento. Dijiste que tampoco sales mucho, así que, si de pronto andas por ahí, metiendo las narices en donde no te llaman, pensarán que es extraño, igual que traer a un _amigo_ a conocer a tu papá, cuando él cree que eres la persona más antisocial de la historia —no pudo evitar quejarse con él tras la vídeo llamada—. La carta del novio es nuestra mejor opción para mantener un perfil bajo. Sólo finges querer mostrarme el sitio en el que creciste y, así, nadie tendrá motivos para abrir la boca.

Stiles lo mira, descorazonado. Puede percibir, a la perfección, la curva decaída de sus labios y la forma en que sus párpados están abajo, como si estuvieran esforzándose por cerrarse y mantenerlo lejos de ésta tontería en la que se ha convertido su vida.

Respira hondo y asiente: tiene la noción de que su amigo está diciendo algo con sentido. Además, _este_ tipo de escudo le hará las cosas más fáciles cuando tenga que andar por ahí, con la amenaza de encontrarse con los Hale — _Derek—_ tal cual un blanco de tiro pintado en su espalda —así, al menos, podrá moverse con la máscara de _Mira, no arruinaste mi vida: soy feliz con alguien que dista mucho de ti_ —.

Quiere llorar.

Eli ríe, aunque con menos entusiasmo, y le pone una mano, pesada y tibia, en la rodilla, tratando de mostrarle que está ahí, para él.

—Está bien —se da por vencido—. Pero no será agradable.

Eli enarca una ceja.

— ¿Tan mal novio eres? —Ironiza.

— ¿Por qué no le preguntas al último que tuve? — _único_ —. Me dejó sin siquiera darme una explicación —Auch.

Eli hace una mueca, pensando lo mismo.

—Descuida, _cariño_ , cuando yo te deje, al menos sabrás que lo hice por la mujer de mis sueños —le guiña un ojo y Stiles se carcajea, ya que suena estúpido, como todo el lío en que se metieron apenas llegar (Adam jamás querrá volver a verlos).

El sonido se corta cuando se da cuenta de que es posible que Derek lo dejara por _la mujer de sus sueños_ también.

Ese es un peso con el que no puede luchar, no ahora.

—O—

Desempacan, dividiendo sus pertenencias entre las dos cómodas que descansan en sitios opuestos en la habitación, y colocan las maletas en el armario del corredor.

Al dar media vuelta, Stiles se percata de que será la primera vez que compartirá la cama con alguien _después de Derek_ y la desazón en su pecho se vuelve más grande.

Ha dormido con Valentina —una vez, en los asientos de una camioneta prestada, cuando tuvieron que vigilar a un grupo de cazadores causando problemas a una manada de lobos en Georgia— y, en una perturbadora ocasión, con Sophia, en la recámara de un motel asqueroso, pero ella se hartó de tenerlo dando vueltas la primera hora, por lo que lo mandó al sillón. Los resortes estaban salidos, así que se cambió al suelo y le dio insomnio preguntándose cuántas porquerías microscópicas estaban entrando en contacto con su cuerpo —se bañó en Lysol apenas amaneció—.

Es patético, ¿no?

Respira hondo y, por millonésima vez, quiere saber cómo ha avanzado la vida de Derek sin él, si es _feliz_ con Paige, si está satisfecho con lo que tiene, a diferencia de él.

Quizás la mutación en su habitación fue lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado, sobre todo en la situación en que se encuentra, porque estas cuatro paredes vieron mucho de su amorío con un hombre que no le causó más que pesar: al menos, de ésta forma, no tendrá más motivos para recordarlo todas las noches, al tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Pasa saliva.

Eli se aclara la garganta: ¿se quedó en blanco? ¿Cuánto tiempo?

— ¿Alguna idea de por dónde empezar? —Quiere saber.

Stiles lo mira y trata de poner su mente en orden, exorcizando el recuerdo de Derek de su cabeza con haces de concentración.

—Quizá la oficina de mi papá pueda ofrecer algo. También los periódicos de la ciudad: los más confiables son _The Beacon_ y _Meridiano_. La gaceta escolar igual podría servir: escuché que hace poco fueron visitados por un coyote.

Eli enarca una ceja.

— ¿Coyote-coyote o…?

—Es lo que quiero saber —piensa en Scott y Allison. A lo mejor también deba moverse por esos lares, tomando en cuenta la aseveración de Adam acerca de que los Argent volvieron al negocio.

¿La esposa de su amigo habría averiguado por fin la existencia de lo sobrenatural? Quiere llamar a Scott y preguntarle directamente, pero sabe lo idiota que sería.

Piensa en comunicarse con él, sólo para dejarle saber que está en la ciudad, pero desecha la idea también, porque supone que Scott tendrá tantos ánimos de verle la cara como los Hale hace seis años, así que mejor nope.

Cuando salen de la habitación para empezar a escudriñar, apaga las luces y procura no mirar por encima del hombro, aunque siente el impulso.

—O—

Al volver a casa del trabajo, Noah los encuentra en la mesa del comedor, sentados en lados opuestos frente a sus computadoras, cajas de pizza y latas de soda apiladas en el único extremo que queda libre.

El sheriff se quita la chaqueta, la coloca en la percha junto a la puerta y camina hacia ellos desde el corredor de la misma forma en que Stiles lo ha visto hacer antes de hablar con un sospechoso. Levanta una ceja y frunce los labios, porque, si se fija, no están haciendo nada digno de esa actitud.

— ¿Saben? Cuando me fui, creí que volvería para encontrarlos haciendo _todo_ , menos esto —Stiles puede adivinar que Eli hará un sonido de asco, pero su amigo consigue tragárselo a tiempo—. Están al tanto de que es un periodo vacacional, ¿cierto?

—Mira quién lo dice —replica, cerrando el portátil cuando su padre hace ademán de ver lo que está leyendo.

La estancia tiene muros de color verde oscuro, está revestida con muebles de madera que Claudia eligió hace mucho y tiene un par de bombillas, a la altura del techo, encendidas y desprendiendo una tenue luz amarillenta sobre ellos que no posee el fulgor suficiente para bañarlo todo en destellos, lo que les da la ilusión de estar en penumbra. Stiles se ha acostumbrado a trabajar en esa clase de ambiente, así que le gusta.

Eli lo imita y, en cuanto la cubierta de su ordenador hace clic, se estira en la silla, masajeándose los hombros. Llevan horas sentados aquí, después de encontrar algunos reportes en la oficina de Noah —que Stiles fotografió y se aseguró de devolver a su sitio sin dejar huellas a su paso— y revisar las notas en los periódicos de la ciudad.

Ahora saben que ha habido al menos dos muertos en circunstancias _extrañas_ y que se han reportado tiroteos en la Reserva —la policía no tiene sospechosos—. Igualmente, han habido desapariciones _misteriosas_ a lo largo de todo el condado que Stiles no quiere interpretar como los Argent —o cualquier grupo de cazadores que ande por ahí— tratando de ocultar sus trapos sucios tras darles el tiro de gracia.

Noah se encoge de hombros y se mueve, tratando de llamar la atención lo menos posible, hacia la pizza. Revisa la primera y se decepciona en voz alta al ver que es una vegetariana. Stiles ríe.

—Puedes culpar a Eli: le encanta la pizza Margarita.

Su amigo sonríe.

—Oh, lo siento, sheriff —se excusa, inocente—. Pero debajo hay una de puntas de… ¡ay! —patearlo bajo la mesa se ha convertido en una nueva forma de comunicación.

Noah hace un ruido de apreciación, va a la cocina por un plato y vuelve. Hace la pizza vegetariana a un lado, sin ocultar su repulsión, y coloca la de puntas de filete encima. Cuando abre la caja y percibe el olor, inhala de una forma que debería hacerlo sentir avergonzado. Stiles lo mira con cara de pocos amigos, pero su padre lo ignora.

Cuando el hombre se sienta a su lado para comer, se pone de pie para traerle un vaso con agua y Noah se lo agradece con un gesto de la mano, porque tiene la boca ocupada.

— ¿Tendrás vacaciones este año? —Le pregunta; cada fin de año, su padre muestra la mala costumbre de cubrir los turnos de sus oficiales para permitirles pasar las festividades con sus familias lo más que se pueda.

Noah, para su sorpresa, asiente. Se limpia la boca con una servilleta y ladea el cuerpo en la silla para verlo a la cara.

—Parrish se ofreció a darme un tiempo libre —explica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles entorna los ojos y, por la comisura de uno, puede notar la expresión de Eli ante la mención. Respira hondo y mueve la cabeza de arriba abajo.

—Qué bien —pero nada está _bien_ cuando un millón de preguntas se apelmazan en su mente a la vez. Trata de dejarlas de lado—. ¿Y qué quieres hacer para el veinticuatro: cocinar o pedir algo?

El sheriff hace una pausa —que luce más como el estasis temporal de Piper Halliwell, si le preguntan— y, con lentitud, coloca la pizza en el plato —haciéndolo a un lado de inmediato, como si temiera que, a manera de represalia a cualquier cosa que vaya a decir a continuación, Stiles fuera a arrancársela de las manos—. Frunce los labios y murmura por lo bajo, mirando un punto en el espacio mientras trata de encontrar la mejor forma de decir… lo que tenga qué decir.

Stiles nota una mano en la garganta, apretando: es habitual que los titubeos en su padre no signifiquen nada bueno… para él —tuvo uno cuando le dijo que Derek no se había parado ni un segundo en el hospital después de su «accidente», otro, cuando trató de explicarle que su madre no volvería a casa tras ser internada por última vez—.

— ¿Recuerdas cuándo me mostré aliviado al enterarme de que vendrías a Beacon Hills para las fiestas? —Empieza, hablándole con suavidad, y Stiles asiente despacio: ¿qué tiene eso que ver con esto? —. Pues no mentí cuando dije que estuve pensando, varias semanas, incluso meses, que cancelarías al último minuto para no hacer acto de presencia por estos lares.

—Oye… —está apenado: hacerlo sentir de esa manera nunca fue su intención.

Noah levanta una mano para pedirle silencio. Al otro lado de la mesa, Eli no sabe si prestarles atención o concentrarse en la mosca que sobrevuela las cajas de comida.

—Se lo comenté a Talia — _mierda._ ¿Acaba de sentir su estómago yéndose de vacaciones en realidad? Porque tiene esa impresión. Casi igual a ser alcanzado por la tenaza de una excavadora entre las entrañas— y ella, _amablemente_ —claro, porque los Hale no son más que gente envuelta en rayos de sol y manojos de arcoíris para cualquiera… que no sea él—, me ofreció pasar las festividades con su familia. Y, como no me avisaste que vendrías hasta antier —ahora es _su_ culpa— le dije que sí. Hicieron preparativos para incluirme y sería grosero cancelar.

Va a vomitar. Nota el reflujo escalando por su garganta.

El zapato de Eli choca con el suyo por debajo de la mesa y se fuerza a regalarle una mirada: si su padre no entiende el pesar que le causan sus palabras, Eli sí. Él no conoce a los Hale, así que no está influenciado por sus antifaces de personas perfectas y venerables como Noah y Scott. Él está completamente de su lado… a diferencia de las dos únicas personas que, por default, siempre debieron estarlo.

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de lo incómodo que puede ser el latido de su corazón, furioso, desesperado y _aullando_ , en su pecho en situaciones así. Ojalá tuviera una puerta para poder dejarlo salir igual que a un perro latoso.

Hace una mueca y se mira las rodillas.

—Pues supongo que está bien — _miente_ con todos los dientes. Mira a Eli, que se esfuerza por no verlo con la lástima que seguro le inspira todo esto—. Seremos sólo tú y yo, al parecer.

¿Sonó triste? Trató de no sonar triste, enserio, pero a veces su cerebro dice algo y termina haciendo una cosa completamente diferente.

De todas formas, ni siquiera estaba ansioso por venir. A lo mejor pueden aprovechar el día libre de manera productiva y, por la noche, tener una cena ligera antes de internarse en el bosque y buscar patear algunos traseros… o ver los suyos pateados, con la suerte de porquería que tiene.

Noah gruñe y se cubre la cara con las manos.

— ¡Escucha, esto es embarazoso! —Exclama, como si su hijo no lo supiera—. Llamaré a Talia y le explicaré…

—No, no: tú ve a celebrar. Mereces distraerte un rato, luego de tanto trabajo. No te preocupes por nosotros: ya encontraremos la forma de ocuparnos. Pero, si ese fue tu plan desde el comienzo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? No habría… — _venido._

Es decir, lo habría hecho, por Adam, pero habría podido arrinconarse en un motel o algo así y su padre ni siquiera le habría visto el pelo. La visita familiar no es más que una fachada, recuerda.

Noah lo ve con ojos que declaran a voz en cuello que ese es precisamente el motivo por el que no se lo comentó. Quería verlo, pero planeó las cosas mal.

—En realidad, iba a esperar hasta la mañana del veinticuatro para mencionarlo y tratar de convencerte de que vinieras conmigo. Sólo… no tenía idea de que traerías compañía —trata de sonreírle a Eli, que tiene la misma expresión de alguien sumergido en viscosidad hasta la cintura.

Lo planeó _MUY MAL._

Suelta una risotada corrompida y los otros dos lo miran igual que si acabara de ser poseído al puro estilo Constantine.

—Escucha, no volvería a pisar esa casa ni aunque con eso consiguiera detener el Calentamiento Global —no tiene nada qué ver una cosa con la otra, pero fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Noah parece abatido. Suspira y trata de volver a su cena con toda la dignidad que Stiles le dejó conservar después de su arrebato, pero sus manos tiemblan.

Stiles abre la boca para decir algo más, pero no tiene idea de qué. Tal vez no fue la mejor forma de negarse.

 _Tú no viste cómo me rompieron. No sentiste lo que yo, a ti no te excluyeron. Y no puedo creer que me trates como si yo fuera el malo cuando ellos te mienten todos los días al verte a la cara y tú ni siquiera lo sospechas._

La mano de Eli aparece sobre la suya, dedos fríos tocándole la muñeca más que los dedos, como cuando trata de llamar su atención en una circunstancia en la que no pueden recurrir al habla, por lo que levanta la cara para verlo, procurando no alejarse del roce como un instinto primario le dice que haga —sostuvo los intestinos de su amigo cuando una garra mal aplicada casi lo abrió como una piñata, pero ésta clase de contactos íntimos, su cerebro se programó para relacionarlos con _otra_ persona—.

— _Cariño_ —lucha por decirlo como si fuera real, como si se lo dijera a Ashley (a quien llama _Corazón)_ , pero se puede notar cierto salto debajo de cada sílaba que lo delata: espera que Noah lo entienda como tensión por la conversación—, quizá debas aceptar la invitación. Es decir, ¿no crees que ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente?

Frunce el ceño y se siente abandonado por la única persona en la que creyó poder confiar en éste maldito agujero infer… Eli lo pisa y, conforme su nave de pensamientos acongojados avanza más y más, aumenta la fuerza con que lo hace, tratando de darle a entender… que ésta es la mejor manera de acercarse a una de las manadas que _deben_ vigilar y cumplir con el trabajo que vinieron a realizar.

 _Si no eres capaz de manejarlo, llamaré a alguien más…_

 _¡Puedo! ¡_ Sabes _que puedo!_

Y lo más importante es que _él_ sabe que _puede_ hacerlo.

Sus ojos están fijos en los de Eli, que lo observa con una certeza que le recuerda demasiado a Adam. Noah los mira con cierto aire entristecido en la cara que Stiles no consigue descifrar.

—No tienes que ir si no quieres —interrumpe aprisa—. Lamento haberlo mencionado. Trajiste a alguien con quien quieres pasar tu tiempo y lo mejor será que…

—Voy a pensarlo —suelta antes de ponerse a hacer precisamente eso.

Quizá sonó más frío de lo necesario, ya que, de pronto, Noah palidece —los dedos de Eli se deslizan desde su muñeca hasta los suyos, con los que empieza a juguetear—.

—No tienes que —insiste el sheriff—. Lo siento, jamás debí…

— _Voy_ a pensarlo. Pero, la próxima vez, agradecería un aviso previo. _Sabes_ que ellos no me querrán ahí.

Las verdades duelen.

Noah se mueve de una forma que lo hace lucir como si se desinflara en el asiento. Lo mira a la cara igual que si lo creyera idiota.

—No hay un solo día en el que Livie no me pregunte por ti. Blaine insiste en que la última vez que te vio le prometiste una competencia de _Twister_ y jamás cumpliste —los hijos de Francesca.

Dios, los **extraña**.

—La última vez que los vi tenían siete años y han pasado muchas cosas en seis — _sus padres y tíos no me soportan, siempre fue así_ — _._ Y ahora, si no te importa, me voy a la cama —se pone de pie y camina pisando fuerte hacia el corredor.

Cuando está fuera de la vista, se detiene y recarga contra el muro. Pasa un largo rato antes de que Noah suspire y se levante de la silla, haciendo mucho ruido. Eli se ofrece a limpiar la mesa, pero el sheriff le dice que lo deje. Lo invita a ver un partido de lacrosse en el televisor, de esos escolares que transmite el canal local, y el entusiasmo con el que su amigo le responde le licua el corazón.

Tanto Elijah como él son personas completamente arruinadas.

—O—

Antes de dormir, revisa una vez más los reportes de muertes y desapariciones en su teléfono, preguntándose si una visita a Melissa en el Beacon Memorial podría ofrecerle más cosas —lamentablemente, en Beacon Hills todos lo conocen y sería muy difícil hacerse pasar por periodista o incluso agente del FBI para obtener respuestas de fuentes oficiales, así que cree que sólo puede confiar en lo que consiga sacar de la labor de su papá—.

Entra a su segundo perfil de Facebook — _Myeczyslaw Gajos_ llama menos la atención que _Stiles Stilinski_ , por lo que no ha tenido que preocuparse por que sus viejos contactos de Beacon Hills traten de agregarlo a sus listas de amigos de nuevo: borró a todos los miembros de la familia Hale y allegados en un momento de rabia y, aunque supone que no tendrían motivos para tratar de contactarlo de nuevo, éste perfil le permite husmear sin ser detectado. O, al menos, eso es lo que le gusta pensar—.

Cuchichea en los perfiles de Erica, Isaac, Boyd y un poco en el de Cora, por lo menos, en lo que sus configuraciones le permiten. Erica sigue siendo una mariposa social, por lo que pasa un buen rato revisando sus fotografías y publicaciones —Cora y los otros son exactamente lo contrario—. Se encuentra con fotografías de la bebé que Laura tuvo con su marido hace dos años, Lori, y un pozo sin fin se le abre en las entrañas.

Nota las señales que cualquier cazador debe buscar en cosas como éstas —ojos cerrados ante las cámaras, caras ladeadas o ángulos demasiado convenientes para parecer simples efectos de la luz—, pero se ve incapaz de seguir analizándolas cuando encuentra imágenes de Paige en un picnic, en una cena, en una fiesta de cumpleaños — ¿de quién? —, en salidas _en familia_ — ¿manada?—. En algunas de ellas, se nota a la perfección una presencia masculina a su lado, aunque recortada antes de que la imagen fuera publicada —al parecer, Derek sigue odiando las fotografías—.

La mujer luce _incluida_ y feliz y…

Suspira, pensando en arrojarse por la ventana —es un simple humano, con toda la literalidad de la canción de Christina Perri, por lo que está seguro de que un cuello roto es una posibilidad, lo que no le desagrada en éste preciso momento—.

 _¿Eres feliz?_ Le preguntó Quién-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —ni fotografiado, al parecer— meses después de empezar a salir y, en aquél entonces, cometió la estupidez de responderle que sólo con él.

Ahora, si Derek repitiera la pregunta, le diría que es una persona inmensamente triste, gracias a él. Está seguro de que no lo vería sonreír como hizo en esa ocasión.

Sale de la cuenta de Erica y entra a la de Allison —desde su perfil como _Stiles_ —, que tiene muchas publicaciones acerca de rutinas de ejercicio para madres primerizas, notas sobre comida saludable para bebé y recetas de licuados para mantener la figura, entre fotografías de Scott, el bebé y su papá.

Las ve en su news feed todos los días, pero generalmente se las salta, dándole prioridad a otras cosas. Ésta vez, trata de apreciarlo todo con ojos de águila: está deslizándose por la biografía cuando encuentra una de las primeras fotografías del bebé Lucas y su corazón da un vuelco detrás de sus costillas, pero no porque el niño sea una versión en miniatura de su mejor amigo, sino por el comentario que descansa debajo:

 **Kate Argent.** ¿No es una cosita linda, Allison? Es una lástima. En verdad, _qué lástima_.

—O—

Finge dormir mientras Eli, a su lado, se distrae texteando a Ashley. De vez en cuanto, lo oye reír por lo bajo al mismo tiempo que la cama se agita igual que la gelatina. Está a punto de arrancarle el teléfono de la mano y _ordenarle_ que se duerma de una condenada vez, cuando su amigo bosteza, apaga el aparato, lo coloca en la mesita de noche y se hunde contra las almohadas, arrancándole un buen pedazo de manta —Stiles pone los ojos en blanco: debió imaginarlo—.

Trata de acomodarse mejor contra las almohadas, pero dejó la suya en Stafford, confiando en que llegaría a encontrar aquella con la que durmió gran parte de su vida, llevándose un fiasco. Ahora tendrá que amoldar ésta y acostumbrarse, para su gran fastidio.

Está en eso —dándole puñetazos de la forma más silenciosa que puede para no despertar al otro, porque él _sí_ es considerado—, cuando escucha un traqueteo familiar al otro lado de la ventana: el crujido de la canaleta oxidada, un golpe seco y apagado en el techillo a medio metro de la ventana, crujidos de _pasos_ en las tejas viejas. Abre los ojos lo más imperceptiblemente que puede y distingue el movimiento de **la** sombra al otro lado de las cortinas —antes, cuando había persianas, era más difícil notarla—.

El corazón comienza a latirle en la garganta y un cosquilleo le recorre la espalda antes de que la mano de Eli se mueva y le sujete la muñeca, haciendo presión —no estaba tan dormido, después de todo—.

— ¿Escuchaste eso? —Le pregunta con voz pastosa.

—Ajá —responde, pasando saliva.

 _Como cada año…_

La sombra se congela al otro lado de las cortinas y, cuando Eli hace ademán de levantarse, los resortes de la cama crujiendo con estrépito — ¿quién rayos le recomendó a Noah ésta inmundicia? —, e ir hacia la ventana, Stiles puede ver a la figura dando un rápido salto al vacío para desaparecer en la noche.

Se mueve en la cama, colocándose boca arriba, y se toca la frente, hastiado. Eli abre la ventana y revisa el exterior, haciendo un ruido de desconcierto porque, desde su posición, era difícil darle forma a la figura al otro lado del vidrio, pero Stiles lleva un tiempo completamente seguro de que era humanoide.

Un _humanoide_ jodidamente cargante.

Ha ocurrido a lo largo de seis años, siempre la primera noche que pasa en la ciudad cuando viene a visitar a su papá. La primera vez que sucedió, casi le dio un infarto al creer que era uno de los amigos de Donovan buscando venganza —tomó el arma de su papá del estudio y corrió al exterior, dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier cosa—, pero la segunda y la tercera, habiendo tenido ya un par de rodeos con lo sobrenatural, se convenció de que _no_ era un wendigo rabioso y de que, se tratara de lo que se tratara, no quería lastimarlo, sólo verlo dormir, como un desgraciado voyeur.

Muchas veces ha tratado de atrapar _lo_ en el acto, pero, por más que corra, cuando llega a la ventana encuentra el techillo vacío y nada moviéndose entre las sombras o los troncos de los árboles.

Antes de hoy, nunca se le ocurrió pensar que podría tratarse de un licántropo hijo de perra — ¿suena mal si su madre es una mujer lobo o, por el contrario, es apropiado? Cómo sea—. _Sabe_ que los lobos tienen una memoria a largo plazo que los incita a revivir experiencias intensas, sobre todo cuando su lobo está más cerca de la superficie, lo que suele pasar más de noche que de día y, ¿qué puede ser más intenso para un sujeto que colarse cada noche a la habitación del hijo del sheriff —uno muy armado— para corromperlo en todos los sentidos posibles?

Se pregunta si el imbécil es sonámbulo o si sólo le gusta jugar con su cabeza.

Si vuelve a pasar —aunque lo duda— a lo largo de ésta semana, tendrá un arma cerca, lista para darle lo suyo antes de que pueda alejarse del cristal —puede sonar mal, pero, como Dobby: _no quiere matar, sólo mutilar o herir gravemente_ —.

Eli vuelve a la cama con una mueca de desconcierto que Stiles puede ver gracias a que sus ojos se han acostumbrado a la poca luz que hay.

—No pareces sorprendido. ¿Me explicas?

—No vale la pena.

—Está bien. Buenas noches, cariño —se hunde en el colchón y Stiles rueda los ojos.

— ¿No puedes pensar en algo más…? No sé: _¿distinto?_

— ¿Pastelito?

—No.

— ¿Cupcake?

— ¡Era el apodo de mi profesor de economía!

—Uhm… ¿mi amor, mi vida, cielito lindo?

—Los Díaz te vetarán de su restaurante si te oyen destazar su idioma así.

— ¿Oppa? —Ashley es fan del K-Pop y los doramas.

— ¿Se puede usar de hombres a hombres? —No tiene idea.

—Sólo Dios lo sabe. ¿Ichiban? —le da codazos suaves en el torso y Stiles sonríe.

—Okey, ya basta.

Eli ríe, moviéndose para reacomodarse en la posición en la que estaba antes de la interrupción.

— ¿Cómo le decías a él? —Pregunta por lo bajo, pasado un rato.

— _Buenas noches, Elijah._

El otro no vuelve a hablar y él, a dormir. ¿Cómo explicarle que Derek, dentro de su cabeza, siempre se sintió como _Aquél que no es yo, pero es parte de mí_? Como en ese mojo vulcano…

 _Mi otra mitad_ , siempre pensó en él de esa manera. Lástima que Derek no correspondiera el sentimiento.

 _¿Pensará así de Paige?_

Nunca ha sido religioso, pero le pide a cualquier entidad cósmica que ronde por ahí y que pueda escucharlo nunca enterarse de la respuesta.

—O—

Se levantan temprano para ir a correr por la Reserva —y mantener los ojos abiertos, por si las dudas—, antes de tener un rápido desayuno con el sheriff, que, aprovechando el inicio de sus vacaciones cortas, decidió dormir hasta tarde, algo que Stiles apoyó, porque le desagrada lo cansado que el hombre se ve.

Aprovecha para señalarle a su amigo los sitios más interesantes — _aquí se encontró tal cadáver, allá siempre pasan cosas raras_ —, por lo que está un poco distraído y se lleva un sobresalto cuando Eli se detiene de golpe y da un giro para colocarse detrás de un árbol, tirando de su mano para llevarlo con él.

Cuando Stiles logra desembarazarse de su agarre y girar el rostro para averiguar qué ocurre, encuentra dos lobos negros a pocos metros de distancia, parcialmente ocultos entre matorrales, mirándolos con un tipo de atención que sólo un depredador puede mostrarle a algo que lo supera en estatura.

Son hermosos.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Dijiste que había lobos y coyotes, pero creí que salían sólo de noche! —Exclama el otro, abrazando el árbol como si quisiera contraer matrimonio con él y convencerlo de tener sus arbolitos.

¿Qué diría Ashley?

Por algún motivo, Stiles no siente aprensión ante la presencia de los animales, a quienes les sostiene la mirada aunque sabe que no es la mejor de sus ideas. Está al tanto de que las criaturas salvajes ven los ojos fijos como un reto a su poder, pero no puede detenerse, porque, de hecho, no le interesa.

Los dos ejemplares son grandes, tienen pelo esponjoso de color negro brillante y sus ojos son… ¿verdes? No amarillo ni miel: _verdes_. Se le cae el corazón al suelo, donde rueda por la tierra y se pierde en la madriguera de algún animal lleno de piojos.

No puede evitar que el extremo de sus labios se curve de una forma desagradable, parecido a un gruñido, mientras sus ojos se vuelven más afilados y entornados.

Uno de los lobos, con una extraña salpicadura de pelo plateado en el lomo, hace ademán de moverse y marcharse, pero el otro permanece quieto en su sitio, mirándolo como si Stiles fuera la cosa más fascinante del planeta.

Parpadea, el estómago derritiéndosele en un océano de magma que nada tiene que ver con la gastritis que ha llevado a cuestas por años, pero sí con el trabajo al que se dedica, y el animal se tira de espaldas en el suelo, levantando las patas en el aire, revolcándose de un lado a otro entre las hierbas, ramas y brizna, dando la impresión de tener comezón en la espalda.

Eso sólo aumenta su fastidio: ¿es una burla, acaso? _Sabe_ a la perfección que eso sólo se hace ante seres de confianza, nunca con extraños, y, si tiene claro algo, es que él nunca fue digno de una confianza completa de parte de ésta familia horrible.

—Bien, creo que eso significa que no va a matarnos —murmura, su voz sonando como un gélido eco distante que se pierde en la inmensidad del bosque.

Sujeta la mano de Eli, empapada en sudor, y tira de él para seguir corriendo. Apenas da el primer paso, su amigo lo detiene con un jalón, obligándolo a quedarse quieto otra vez. Cierra los ojos, tratando de armarse de entereza.

—Di eso del que te está haciendo ojitos, pero no confío en el otro —el animal al que se refiere le regala una mirada que podría traducirse como una grosería en idioma de lobo. Lo ven ladear la cabeza y mover las orejas, dar dos golpes con la cola en la tierra, como si estuviera apurando al otro a terminar con su espectáculo. Le recuerda mucho la actitud impaciente de… percibe un nuevo brote de agruras—. Si nos cazan y comen, tu papá estará muy decepcionado de ti, Stiles Stilinski.

 _Ya lo está._

Hace una mueca, sintiendo la irritación incluso en los músculos de los globos oculares.

—Primero: te apuesto cincuenta billetes a que esa es una hembra —señala. No está seguro, pero, al mismo tiempo, sí. El lobo… _la_ loba vuelve a ladear la cabeza, ésta vez al contrario, antes de tirarse pecho tierra en el suelo, las patas extendidas hacia adelante (¿qué _lobo_ hace eso?)—. Estando en Beacon Hills, si me matan y comen me estarían haciendo un favor. Tú puedes dar la vuelta, pero yo tengo una carrera qué terminar —no tiene idea de si está siendo bravucón por motivos razonables, pero de pronto se siente increíblemente molesto.

Quiere patear a los lobos, hundirles las manos en el pelo sin cuidado o darles un buen tirón de orejas. _Ama_ a los lobos, pero **no** a estos.

What are the odds? Tiene la peor suerte del mundo, es lógico considerar que…

Además, sus presentimientos casi nunca resultan errados.

Empieza a correr por el bosque como alma que lleva el diablo, sólo para alejarse de ese pensamiento. Oye a Eli emitiendo un gritito a sus espaldas, parecido al graznido de un pato asustado, y lo nota pisándole los talones un segundo después.

Uno de los lobos emite el aullido más lastimero que ha oído en su vida.

—O—

Más tarde, Noah sale de la casa para hacer algunas compras de último minuto, por lo que se quedan solos. Aprovechan para cambiar las cosas de la cajuela del auto rentado a la del Jeep, que tiene mejores ruedas para adentrarse en el bosque, y cubren todo con una vieja lona que encuentran en el garaje. Suman al conjunto un par de palas, algo de cloro y cuerdas.

Eli prepara un arma y la lleva a la habitación, donde la coloca en el cajón de su mesita de noche, debajo de una camiseta, mientras Stiles opta por meterse un cuchillo en la bota y otro en un espacio oculto en el relleno de su chaqueta.

Vuelven a revisar las publicaciones en los diarios, sólo para asegurarse de no haber pasado nada por alto y, cuando el reloj anuncia que falta poco para la hora de la comida, Eli le dice que tomará una larga ducha, porque en la mañana se distrajo hablando con Ashley, su madre y poniendo a Adam al corriente de lo que han encontrado hasta el momento.

Stiles está sentado a la mesa de la cocina, tratando de decidir si contactar a Scott o no —él tampoco lo ha hecho, lo que lo hace preguntarse si no quiere hablarle— cuando el timbre de la puerta suena. Se pone de pie automáticamente, pensando en atender sin dudar, pero ha dado sólo dos pasos cuando un escalofrío le recorre la espalda y una sensación horrible se le planta en la boca del estómago.

Odia los malos presentimientos y, como ya ha tenido la oportunidad de comprobar, muy pocas veces ha cometido errores respecto a ellos. Tiene buenas entrañas, como su papá.

Pasa saliva, respira hondo y tiene que armarse de valor para seguir caminando: si Derek en verdad es la persona que ha ido a su ventana todas esas noches, como ayer, puede interpretarlo como que no quiere verlo de frente —quizá ni siquiera sabe que lo está haciendo. De hecho, a lo mejor es alguien/algo completamente diferente a Derek: no tiene motivos para estar seguro de que se trate de él—, así que ésta noción de _definitivamente_ _es él_ no es más que una locura motivada por todo lo que le ha pasado por la cabeza las últimas horas, por todo lo que ha averiguado en un lapso relativamente corto de tiempo.

Inhala al colocar la mano en el pomo de la puerta y se niega a ver por el ojillo, porque no tiene idea de qué haría entonces. Bufa, liberando todo el aire que tiene atrapado en los pulmones, y tira de la puerta para abrirla, tratando de poner su mejor expresión vulcana al mismo tiempo.

 _Y ahí está él._

La Teresa de su Thomas.

Cabello negro y despeinado, arreglado exactamente de la misma forma en que lo llevaba hace seis años, aunque quizás un poco más corto. Sigue teniendo esas imposibles cejas pobladas, coronando ojos que le recuerdan con descaro al lobo de la mañana — ¡pff! Todo lo extraño y difícil de creer en su vida alcanza la cresta más alta cuando se trata de éste hombre— y que brillan igual que un par de estrellas, aquejados por una emoción que Stiles _no quiere_ reflejar. Luce tan grande e imponente como en el pasado, quizá más y, enserio, no puede creer que hayan transcurrido seis años sin verse.

Siente el impulso de recorrerlo con las pupilas para familiarizarse de nuevo con aquello que le fue arrebatado sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero se obliga a dominarlo, tratando de transformarse en esa persona fuerte y centrada que es capaz de tirar del gatillo, de apuñalar y someter sin que la emoción le aprese las muñecas y lo haga ablandarse.

Derek separa los labios y exhala, abriendo mucho los ojos como si tuviera algo que decir y de pronto hubiera recordado que es mudo. Sus dientes siguen tan blancos como los recuerda, conservando esa forma curiosa que tanto le gusta _ba_. Va envuelto en una camiseta de color azul claro y una chaqueta de cuero que desprende un aroma infernalmente delicioso.

Nota las rodillas débiles. Sujeta el marco de la puerta con una mano tensa para no irse de bruces y se hace daño en las uñas al hincarlas con fuerza en el material.

Piensa en sus casos, en los cuerpos que ha tenido que ver, oler, sentir, en la sangre que ha visto derramada, en las familias destrozadas, en la mordida de Donovan, en su aspecto al morir… en ¡todo! Para no ceder ante la tentación de arrojarse a los brazos de este tipo que lo lanzó a la calle, declarándolo basura.

 _Me mentiste todo el tiempo._

 _Me estás mintiendo_ ahora _._

 _Me dejaste._

 _Me lastimaste._

 _Tú me_ odias _._

Ni siquiera entiende qué carajo está haciendo aquí, así que, por una milésima de segundo, se pregunta si está despierto en realidad, a pesar de que, si ha de ser sincero, sus sueños que involucran a Derek nunca empiezan así: tienen más que ver con… ehm… _otras_ cosas.

Todo eso debe reflejarse en su cara, porque el rostro de Derek cambia a una expresión más vulnerable, a la vez que pasa saliva con dificultad.

Stiles se recarga contra la puerta, cruzándose de brazos, tratando de comportarse como un muro impenetrable —las jodidas paredes tienen una existencia más fácil que la suya, está seguro—.

— ¿Asunto? —Pregunta y, wow, tiene que usar esa voz glacial más seguido, porque le serviría al tratar con un montón de escoria, tanto humana como sobrenatural (pero, sobre todo, _humana)_. Los cazadores suelen tener el ego por los aires, aún si apenas saben disparar un arma.

Derek palidece y, con todo y eso, se sigue viendo guapo.

El muy cabrón.

Lo ve pasando saliva otra vez y es que debe de tener la garganta tan seca como él, pero no se explica por qué.

Un hombre lobo no debería verse así _jamás._ Pero siguen siendo personas debajo de esa fuerza sobrehumana y los sentidos exagerados. ¿A cuántos ha visto caer por pasarse de buena gente? Piensa en la forma en que conoció a Valentina y se pregunta si éste hombre ha vivido algo como eso, si los Argent en verdad cortaron con una espada la estructura perfecta de su familia.

Tiene el estómago revuelto.

—Ah… —es lo que dice y Stiles se sacude con un escalofrío que se obliga a mitigar: esa voz sigue siendo la mejor voz del planeta, lo que es muy injusto también—. Ha pasado un tiempo.

 _No me digas, Einstein. Denle un jodido premio al señor por ser tan observador._

—Eso es lo que el tiempo suele hacer: pasar.

Derek mira hacia un costado y se mueve, de tal forma que Stiles puede ver el auto en el que llegó, estacionado enfrente de la casa.

Ríe por la nariz despectivamente, sobresaltando al otro, al darse cuenta de que Paige Krasikeva está sentada en el asiento del copiloto de la camioneta Toyota, lanzando vistazos furtivos en su dirección: cuando se percata de que Stiles la observa, finge buscar una estación en la radio, pero su postura es demasiado tensa para creerle.

—Uhm —Derek masculla—. Sólo… vine a decir hola — _seis años, hijo de puta, seis años te tomó **venir a decir hola.**_

—Qué amable. Dios, has hecho mi día. _Gracias._ Ahora siento que brilla el sol — _Imbécil._ Se rasca el mentón con hastío y señala con él la calle—. Tu novia se está estrangulando con el cinturón de seguridad —la vio estirarse hacia adelante, queriendo alcanzar el radio, confiando en que el cinturón iría con ella y llevándose una sorpresa cuando el objeto la jaló de nuevo hacia atrás, por lo que comenzó a luchar con él parecido a hacerlo con una serpiente constrictora.

Le ha pasado, pero es menos divertido cuando estás en medio de un choque vehicular y un rougarou te persigue con una boca llena de colmillos, listo para comerte.

Posteriormente: #Enterradosenelcementerio #Jefeenojado #Nosvaamatar #Opeoracorrer —Eli y él han querido iniciar un grupo de WhatsApp para todos sus conocidos, pero una de las muchas reglas de Adam es NO hacer cosas como esas que los puedan delatar—.

Derek lo observa con las cejas en alto, los labios fruncidos con rigidez, luego, mira por encima del hombro, como si no tuviera idea de qué le está hablando. Tiene el descaro de sonreír al ver a Paige e incluso la señala con el pulgar por encima del hombro.

¿Una de esas groserías que Adam le enseñó aquella vez? C****o.

—No es mi novia. Es Paige.

 _Como si no lo supiera._

Y, si no es su novia, ¿entonces…? Mira sus manos, tratando de encontrar aquello que, enserio, **no** quiere hallar, pero Derek las introdujo a los bolsillos de su chaqueta, de tal forma que no puede espiar.

Comienza a dolerle el pecho. Procura que no se refleje en su cara.

Le sonríe, tratando de comunicarle por medio del gesto lo mucho que lo desprecia, y se mueve para cerrar la puerta. Cuando Derek lo mira como si acabara de decirle que las jirafas se extinguieron — _para siempre_ —, siente un vacío en la boca del estómago y la necesidad de justificarse, a pesar de que el otro no merece ni un segundo de su tiempo:

—Sólo viniste a decir hola, ¿no? Achievement unlocked.

Cierra la puerta tan rápido como puede y, a pesar de eso, tiene la sensación de que se mueve a la velocidad de un caracol. Lo último en lo que se fijan sus ojos es en la absoluta desolación en las facciones de Derek y, de la nada, tiene el impulso de abrir de nuevo, sujetarle el cuello y gritarle **¡¿POR QUÉ?!** Ya que, si alguien tiene derecho a mostrar ese tipo de expresiones, es él.

El hombre al que ha amado — ¡porque _NO_ ha podido dejar de hacerlo! — con locura desde hace ocho años y quien lo hizo pomada hace seis, _vino a su casa a decir_ hola _acompañado de la mujer por la que lo_ abandonó.

¿Es justo? Quiere preguntárselo, porque, en verdad, no conoce la respuesta.

Debería haber una ley que le prohíba a la gente hacer cosas como ésta. ¿Por qué ni Hobbes, ni Hegel ni Locke pensaron en eso? _¡Confiaba en ti, J. S Mill!_

Escucha el ruido de un motor encendiéndose. Ésta vez, observa por el ojillo de la puerta y ve la camioneta moviéndose calle abajo, desapareciendo del frente de su casa como Derek lo hizo de su vida hace tanto.

Ahora se da cuenta de que el reto no es descubrir quién o qué ha estado encendiendo la mecha de la revolución en Beacon Hills y frenarlo, sino, más bien, sobrevivir a Derek Hale una vez más.

—O—

—Estás pálido —le dice el sheriff al volver y encontrarlo en la mesa de la cocina, tratando de leer el periódico que halló en la encimera, junto a la cafetera, aunque no ha pasado de la frase inicial del primer artículo que llamó su atención: _el día de ayer, alrededor de las ocho treinta_ …

—Naah, estoy bien —responde. Su cerebro está tan lento, que ni siquiera sabe si en verdad abrió la boca.

Mientras coloca un puñado de bolsas en el suelo, su padre lo mira por encima del hombro, bufando con exasperación de la forma en que lo hacía cuando era un adolescente y llegaba a casa a contarle lo mala que era Lydia al ignorarlo — ¿quién diría que, años después, terminarían siendo casi hermanastros? Es decir, no se llevan _tan_ bien y no han estado en contacto más que en éste tipo de fechas, pero sus padres salen: eso los vuelve una cuasi-familia, ¿no?—.

— ¿Dónde está Eli? —Pregunta, comenzando a separar bolsas de comestibles de lo que, seguramente, son obsequios.

—Subió a llamar a su madre para pedirle la receta _correcta_ del tiramisú. Traté de convencerlo de hacerlo a la americana, con magdalenas y queso crema, pero su orgullo italiano no lo dejó —no es cierto, no trató de convencerlo: sólo le dijo que tenían esos ingredientes disponibles y que no era necesario gastar en más, pero su amigo lo mandó al diablo.

Bueno, al menos se distrajo un rato, yendo a comprar las cosas. Está seguro de que vio a Erica en una de las tiendas, pero cuando levantó el rostro para confirmar, no había nadie ahí. Eli le aseguró que, tras la visita random de Derek, sólo estaba paranoico, pero es que con esa gente nunca se sabe.

Piensa en decirle a su papá lo que pasó, pero, al final, no tiene las fuerzas suficientes.

— ¿Tiramisú? —Pregunta el hombre, interesado, dejándose caer en la silla a su lado.

Stiles lo mira con toda la acritud que posee estampada en la frente.

—Es de mala educación llegar a una casa ajena con las manos vacías —responde y tiene una visión de Claudia, señalándolo a la cara con un dedo acusador, el día que le dijo lo mismo y lo mandó al hogar McCall, a su primera pijamada con Scott, llevando una carlota de limón en las manos.

Se siente terrible.

Se cubre la cara con las manos y lloriquea por lo bajo. No tan bajo, al parecer, porque Noah le pone una mano en el hombro y le da un apretón paternal.

—Lo siento, Stiles. Debí pensarlo mejor —las disculpas no sirven de nada en su situación—. Insisto, no es necesario que me acompañes. Estaba siendo egoísta, al no pensar en cómo te haría sentir. Es sólo que he pasado tanto tiempo conviviendo con los Hale, que a veces olvido…

—No, está bien —pero no es verdad.

Se masajea las sienes, donde siente punzadas agudas de vez en cuando, y, afortunadamente, Eli vuelve, teléfono en mano.

— ¡Te lo dije! ¡Fue mejor comprar las soletillas en vez de tratar de hacerlas nosotros, qué fastidio! —Exclama—. Hey, sheriff.

—Llámame Noah.

—Hey, Noah.

—Fuiste tú quien pensó en hacerlas y ahora tenemos harina innecesaria —le recuerda, interrumpiendo el breve lapsus brutus.

— ¿No llevas meses hablando de la receta de brownies de tu mamá? ¿No le prometiste a Catalina —la madre de Valentina— que le hornearías algunos como pago por todo ese pan gratis que nos ha dado? —Le picotea el hombro con un dedo demasiado afilado—. ¡Pues aprovecha para practicar! También hay cocoa.

Stiles lo odia.

El sheriff sonríe, aunque, como siempre, de una forma que parece algo forzada, antes de ponerse de pie, tomar las bolsas de regalos e ir al comedor para empezar a envolverlos en la mesa.

—Por una vez en tu vida, ¿me harás caso cuando te digo que el papel de regalo es estúpido y un gasto innecesario? —Llama, parándose cuando Eli le pide que le muestre las cosas que puede usar para preparar el postre.

— ¡No! —Responde Noah, sonando como un niño pequeño, y Stiles gimotea.

Los Hale no merecen obsequios, además.

Saca bowls, cucharas y espátulas de globo. Busca los refractarios de Claudia —que no han usado en mucho tiempo— y coloca dos en la mesa, ya que ambos prepararán un postre rectangular.

Empiezan y, en cuanto abre el saco de harina con brusquedad y una nube se desperdiga por toda la cocina, dejándolos cubiertos de blanco, no puede evitar reír a carcajadas, por más que el recuerdo de la tarde trate de impedírselo.

Cuando Noah aparece en la cocina, buscando un vaso con agua, también está sonriendo, sin embargo, luce algo triste.

—O—

El veinticuatro de diciembre, antes del ocaso, los tres abordan la camioneta de Noah y emprenden el camino hacia la gran casa blanca en la Reserva —antes del incendio, la fachada era anaranjada, pero, tras la reconstrucción, la cambiaron—. La cajuela está cargada de presentes y los postres, uno frío y otro a temperatura ambiente, descansan en el espacio tras las cabeceras de sus asientos, agitándose con el traqueteo.

En un par de ocasiones, Stiles tiene la necesidad de abrir la puerta y saltar a la carretera; cualquier cosa que resulte de eso, no le interesa. Eli parece darse cuenta, por lo que le sujeta la muñeca y hace presión con los dedos, tratando de ayudarlo. El corazón le late fuerte en el pecho y hace un buen rato que su cuerpo dejó de poder regular su temperatura, por lo que tiembla de una manera que hace que le castañeen los dientes.

No es lo mismo ver a Derek y Paige, que ver a toda la familia _plus_ Derek y Paige. Simplemente no quiere encontrarse con ellos, menos sabiendo lo que ahora sabe.

Casi tiene un ataque de pánico al pensar que serán capaces de _oler_ su malestar como sabuesos.

Se reclina contra el hombro de Eli para susurrarle al oído: _por favor, no me dejes solo_. Su amigo le responde con otro apretón de manos y Stiles se da cuenta de que su papá los está observando por el retrovisor: ahora no es el único que está pálido, pero, ¿por qué?

 _¿Por qué?_

El sheriff coloca la camioneta junto a una larga hilera de autos apostados en la explanada cubierta de un pasto que sufre las inclemencias de la estación. En cuanto el motor se apaga, Stiles vuelve a sentir ganas de salir corriendo y perderse en el bosque, tener la suerte de encontrarse un coyote y dejar que le abra la garganta con los dientes —lástima que sólo comen carroña; diablos, se siente como carroña, de hecho—.

Noah baja primero y va hacia la parte trasera para sacar los regalos. Stiles puede escuchar música, risas y gritos de niños. Eli desciende para ayudar a Noah y Stiles se queda solo en la cabina, con el corazón hecho nudo.

Al final, su amigo vuelve para abrirle la puerta y ofrecerle una mano. Le sonríe, tratando de darle ánimos, y Stiles intenta concentrarse en todas las veces que esta misma mano le ha salvado la vida. Le devuelve el gesto lo mejor que puede y aferra sus dedos, porque no hay otra forma de hacerlo. Sale del vehículo, tal cual una jodida princesa ayudada por su caballero de blanca armadura, y, en cuanto la suela de su bota toca el terreno irregular cubierto de hierba, exhala, queriendo convencerse de que todo estará _bien_ siempre y cuando Eli lo sujete así toda la velada.

 _Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde…_

Entonces, una adolescente grita con fuerza, de una forma que hace que muchos se cubran los oídos — ¡ja! — y él se ve obligado a soltar a su amigo cuando un borrón de colores invernales aparece de la nada y, de la misma forma, se descubre con un cuerpo menudo entre los brazos, piernas alrededor de la cintura y brazos, de su cuello, mientras la misma voz aguda lloriquea en su oreja.

Intercambia una mirada aterrada con Eli y, después, con su padre, que luce más incómodo de lo que jamás lo ha visto y, a la vez, conmovido.

Sólo para no hacer sentir mal a la chica, de espeso cabello oscuro y rizado, que seguramente lo confundió con alguien más, le da un par de palmadas en la espalda antes de soltarla con toda la delicadeza que puede. Es entonces que contempla un par de ojos color miel que lo observan con expectación y una sonrisa rosada demasiado brillante.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Viniste! ¡Viniste! —Un beso sonoro aparece en su mejilla y, vaya, se siente _mal_.

—Lo siento, ¿quién eres?

El rostro de la chica, que no puede tener más de trece o catorce años, pierde toda la luz de porrazo y Stiles quiere morirse de vergüenza. La ve pasar saliva, a la vez que sus ojos se humedecen y, ay, no. En verdad, no lo hizo a propósito. Quiere contentarla con la promesa de brownies, pero no tiene idea de cómo comenzar a disculparse.

—Livie —responde ella, con la incomodidad y la decepción brotándole de cada poro—. _Olivia —_ corrige, como si tuviera que hacerlo después de aclararle quién era.

Oh, diablos, Stiles sólo se siente peor, porque nunca fue su intención herirla de esa manera: ¿quién le manda crecer tanto? Pero supone que eso es lo que hacen los niños en seis años.

No se anima a mirar a los alrededores, porque _presiente,_ que hay muchos ojos fijos en la escena.

—Claro, Olivia. Perdóname — _Ha pasado un tiempo,_ quiere decir, pero, ya que ayer se burló de Derek por decir exactamente eso, no puede, si no quiere quedar como idiota. _Más._

Eso no parece ayudarla, pero, afortunadamente, un chico, que luce casi igual a ella, sólo que con facciones más remarcadas, se acerca para ponerle una mano en el hombro y obligarla a dar un par de pasos hacia atrás. Mira a Stiles con duda y, ugh, ¿puede meterse a la cajuela y asfixiarse ahora que su papá la despejó?

—Yo soy Blaine —le informa, saludándolo con un vago gesto de la mano.

—Está bien — ¿qué clase de respuesta es esa?—. Un gusto… — ¿recordarlos?—… verlos.

Los rostros de ambos sólo se caen con más fuerza que antes y sabe que _oyeron_ su corazón: la gran mentira que dejó salir por su bocota. Les sonríe, pero se da cuenta de que es una mueca de dolor más que otra cosa.

Los ha extrañado, ha querido verlos durante todo este tiempo, es sólo que no así. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que sus caminos jamás volverían a cruzarse.

 _Gracias, Derek, otra cosa que arruinaste._

Talia y Francesca se acercan y Stiles se lleva otro golpe: ninguna parece haber envejecido de la misma forma en que los niños crecieron. Son hermanas y, si bien la primera siempre tendió hacia los tonos más oscuros, la otra es lo opuesto, por lo que brillan a su manera como el día y la noche.

Talia les sonríe a todos con la benevolencia que sólo una Alfa puede tener —el rostro de Stiles se _cierra_ abruptamente—, mientras Francesca urge a sus hijos a ir a buscar a su padre. Da la impresión de que irá tras ellos cuando parece pensarlo mejor, suelta un ruido de conformidad y da media vuelta para prensar a Stiles entre sus brazos de la misma forma en que hizo su hija, pero más dolorosamente, por lo que no tiene idea de si es a propósito o sólo efusividad.

Un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo entero al notar la punta de la nariz de la mujer hundida en su cabello, aspirando con fuerza. Vaya, em-ba-ra-zo-so. Viene un beso, una palmada en el hombro y Stiles la ve irse con una ceja en alto, absolutamente complacida consigo misma.

¿Tienen que tratarlo así después de todo éste tiempo? Se siente como si hubieran convertido su corazón en cristal y estuvieran golpeándolo con un martillo, buscando convertirlo en arena.

Se da cuenta de que Noah acaba de presentar a Eli y Talia y de que la mujer le sonríe, aunque con cierto vacío en las pupilas —que no lo sorprende en lo más mínimo—. Cuando ella se percata de que Stiles volvió al juego, lo mira y su expresión cambia a una más iluminada, con todo y que la de él sigue siendo el Desierto de Gobi.

Talia trata de ponerle una mano en el costado del cuello y, por instinto, Stiles se hace a un lado, apresurándose a estrecharla en vez de lo otro. La mujer frunce el ceño, desconcertada, y aprieta los labios.

—Gracias por recibirnos en su casa, señora Hale. Felices fiestas —le dice, apresurándose a soltarle la mano como si se tratara de un hierro caliente.

Hace seis años, la llamaba _Talia._ Se da cuenta de que ella también lo recuerda, si bien parece tener más control de sus expresiones, a diferencia de los miembros más jóvenes de su casa, completamente devastados por su distanciamiento, o simplemente le da lo mismo. ¿Qué deben ser las actitudes de un muchachito tonto para una mujer en la cima del mundo cómo lo es ella?

—Bienvenido a casa, Stiles —susurra melodiosamente, dándole un beso en la frente antes de que pueda huir de él como del roce de su mano.

Es injusto y desalmado.

Cuando la mujer los invita, con un gesto de la mano, a unirse a la fiesta, Stiles intercambia una mirada nerviosa con Eli, que sólo abre mucho los ojos y se encoge de hombros, dándole a entender que está tan confuso como él.

—O—

 **Historias sin comentarios no serán continuadas.**

—

¿Por qué tardé tanto en actualizar a pesar de que dije que lo haría pronto? Porque, aunque no lo parezca, les pongo mucho corazón a mis historias y, precisamente por eso, hay ciertas cosas que no puedo tolerar.

Hace un año, una chica «me hizo el favor» de colocar uno de mis trabajos en Wattpad **sin mi autorización** , lo que se considera plagio. Para no recaer en éste tema de nuevo, basta decir que la situación se solucionó, afortunadamente, pero me dejó con una sensación agridulce, porque me parece injusto y, de hecho, _cruel,_ que ésta gente que sólo toma y no ofrece nada reciba más apoyo que los autores originales.

En fin, pasé por una época oscura en relación al fandom de Teen Wolf y hasta ahora me animé a corregir y publicar éste capítulo, que está a cuatro meses de cumplir un año dormitando en mis carpetas xD

Lo único que puedo pedirles es que cuiden a sus autores, que les sean leales y les muestren su apoyo, porque no tienen idea de toda el alma que ponemos en escribir, ya sean trabajos buenos o malos, pero que salen de nosotros, son parte de nosotros.

Y también aclarar, de una vez, que si ven trabajos míos en cualquier plataforma bajo otro seudónimo, **sepan que no di permiso de que alguien más los publicara bajo su nombre. Reporten, por favor.**

Recuerden que me encuentran en:

 **Página de Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (recomendaciones, actualizaciones, nuevas historias, mis temas de interés, etc).

 **Canal de YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (enfocado en la Ecología y el reciclaje).

 **FictionPress:** _The state of dreaming_ (historias originales de terror, fantasia y sci-fi).

 **¡No se olviden del AMAZONAS!**


	3. Capítulo 2 Parte 1

**Capítulo 2**

 **Parte 1**

— **O—**

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** descripción de crisis de ansiedad, ideación suicida, conducta de dos personajes con trastornos emocionales.

—O—

Talia les da su espacio —magnánima, como siempre— y niños que Stiles no conoce se acercan para ayudar a Noah con el gran saco plástico donde lleva los regalos y también con las charolas de postres, por lo que, al final, el sheriff no tiene que cargar nada al interior de la casa —y no era que Stiles estuviera pensando en ayudarle, a decir verdad—.

Ha comenzado a sentir un dolor de tripas incómodo, a la altura del ombligo, que se siente igual que tener una navaja aserrada incrustada en el vientre. Estúpidamente, ve hacia abajo, esperando encontrar el puñal ahí, gotas de sangre perdiendo ante la gravedad y manchando de rojo la hierba seca que cubre el suelo, pero no hay nada.

Todo está en su cabeza, descubre, chasqueando los labios, decepcionado.

Un soplo de viento frío le hiela la cara, que sigue acartonada, en cuanto a lo que a expresión se refiere.

Noah está sonriendo, satisfecho consigo mismo por alguna razón. Ladea el rostro en su dirección, queriendo compartir su emoción con él, pero en cuanto sus ojos azules descubren la cara de su hijo, la curvatura hacia arriba de su boca pierde fuerza en las esquinas y se desploma, en el lado izquierdo, un poco hacia abajo, dañando la simetría.

Debe ser un chiste: Stiles ha visto reacciones así en otra gente, generalmente en la que se relaciona a su empleo «secreto» y, en ese caso, no le importa contemplarlas, de hecho, le confiere alivio, porque significa que es una _amenaza_ para aquello que podría _amenazarlo_ a él —makes me feel like a dangerous woman… o algo así—, pero distinguirla, ahora, en su padre… no tiene idea de qué le provoca.

Ni de si le provoca algo del todo porque, desde que bajó del auto y Olivia —se _niega_ a llamarla «Livie»— lo abrazó, descubrió que está furioso con su papá.

Y con Talia. Y con Francesca. Y con Derek. Y con Paige. Y con el mundo. Y consigo, más que con nadie.

La ira lo mantiene a salvo: le sirve de escudo en momentos en los que, por dentro, no siente más que ganas de tirarse pecho tierra y ponerse a llorar, porque no sabe cómo lidiar con el universo y el caos que hay en él.

Los dedos le hormiguean y no sabe si es de frío o antelación, por lo que los mete en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón de mezclilla —sólo usa esa tela en ocasiones especiales, desde que se enteró de lo mucho que contamina… y de lo difícil que es quitarle las manchas de sangre—.

Eli le coloca una mano en la espalda baja, como el caballero que es ante el resto del orbe, y Stiles lo ve mordiéndose el labio inferior. Le dedica a su amigo una sonrisa que no es más que estirar la boca hacia un costado y mostrarle un atisbo de dientes.

Sabe _,_ más que nunca, que _eso_ está en sus ojos y, cuando Eli logra sonreírle mejor de lo que pudo él, se da cuenta de que su amigo ya lo distinguió también y es precisamente por eso que se mantiene cerca, no por la charada en la que Noah los metió.

Su padre se revuelve en su sitio cual caracol en sodio, aclarándose la garganta y mirando primero el auto y después hacia el sitio de donde provienen la música, las voces, el ruido y por dónde se marcharon los niños, cargados de cosas.

—Creo que deberíamos… no sé si Natalie ya habrá… —comienza a balbucear y su nerviosismo sólo se acrecienta cuando los ojos de Stiles navegan, en una línea demasiado recta, de la cara de Eli a la suya otra vez, centrándolo en una mirilla inexistente, pero igual de intimidante que una real—. ¡Ah, es Lydia! ¡Lydia, cariño, ¿cómo estás?! —contento por la repentina distracción, se lanza hacia el camino por el que la pelirroja se acerca, así que no se entera de la ligera pérdida de temperatura que experimenta Stiles, del desagradable tumbo que le da el corazón en el pecho o de la terrible sensación de estar siendo absorbido por un agujero negro que lo invade y hace que termine medio tirado contra Eli, que sólo ríe por lo bajo (con ese sonido que dice «estoy preocupado por ti») y lo rodea con más firmeza, prestándole soporte.

Entorna los ojos, humillado por sus propias reacciones.

Una vez más recuperado, puede ver al frente para contemplar a la recién llegada, que va envuelta en un elegante vestido blanco tejido, de mangas largas y acampanadas, aderezado con un refinado collar de joyas que deben ser reales, por lo mucho que destellan aun con la mortecina luz. Lleva la larga melena suelta, formando un marco perfecto para su pequeña cara pálida, maquillada con suaves tonos rosa pastel.

Stiles siente una aberración increíble contra sí mismo al darse cuenta de lo mucho que la quiere y detesta al mismo tiempo, como a tanta otra gente aquí.

Los últimos seis años, Lydia no ha sido una presencia constante en su vida a pesar de que su madre sea novia del papá de Stiles.

Es cierto que cuando Stiles empezó a salir con Derek, Lydia se acercó en un plan amistoso, tal vez aliviada al no tenerlo flirteándole a cada rato, pero, más posiblemente, por el hecho de que, en aquél entonces, ella tenía sus propios problemas: Allison acababa de llegar a la escuela y, al ser bonita, novedosa e interesante, muchos chicos pusieron su atención en ella, como Scott, Matt Daehler y, para desgracia de Lydia, Jackson, su novio por esos tiempos.

Jackson y Scott estaban enemistados por cuestiones deportivas —el juego de Jackson llevaba un tiempo decayendo por la presión que los profesores pusieron en él: o mejoraba sus notas o tendría que dejar de ser el capitán del equipo y Scott había pasado por mucho esforzándose para sobreponerse a su asma y conseguir un puesto en primera línea, que el coach le concedió, contra todo pronóstico, durante uno de los primeros juegos de la temporada, donde demostró tener todo para ocupar el puesto del otro—, por lo que cualquier oportunidad de molestarse entre ellos les venía como anillo al dedo y ¿qué mejor manera de deprimir a Scott y hacer que fallara en los partidos que quitándole a la novia?

Todo habría sido más teen drama si Jackson no se hubiera llevado a Lydia entre las piernas, al romperle el corazón y humillándola públicamente cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, además de, un par de semestres más tarde, desesperado por sobrepasar a Scott, quien se convirtió en su co-capitán, comenzar a meterse en el cuerpo un montón de porquerías químicas que terminaron provocándole un infarto a mitad de un juego.

Casi se murió, pero nope. Sólo les dio un susto terrible a todos.

Lo curioso es que Lydia lo predijo, palabra por palabra, pero nadie le creyó, tachándola de loca, porque llevaba un tiempo tratando de hacer lo posible por volver a llamar la atención de Jackson.

El problema es que, cuando en verdad pasó, todo el mundo comenzó a verla extraño y a rechazarla. Para la Queen Bee de la escuela, fue un golpe duro, pero, con todo y eso, muchos se sorprendieron cuando Lydia empezó a sufrir ataques de pánico de la nada, poniéndose histérica a mitad de las clases y rompiendo en llanto sin motivo aparente, teniendo que ser llevada a la enfermería de inmediato para administrarle calmantes.

Muchas veces fueron Stiles y Allison quienes la sacaron a rastras del salón y, un par de ellas, Stiles incluso tuvo que echársela al hombro para poder moverla, porque Lydia se cubría las orejas con las manos y, simplemente, _no podía parar de gritar_ , con los ojos desorbitados y fijos en la Nada _._

Eso aumentó su impopularidad con el alumnado y, pronto, se vio sesgada de la sociedad, por lo que se refugió en el contacto de Stiles, Scott y Allison.

Pero la cosa con «Scott y Allison» es que, cuando se trata de ambos, se ciegan a lo que hay a su alrededor, por lo que, aunque Allison le decía cosas bonitas a su amiga como «estoy aquí para ti», en realidad era Stiles quien lo estaba, porque Allison se distraía haciéndole ojitos de venado a Scott, quien nunca se entera de nada cuando su esposa anda cerca.

Así de egoísta puede ser el amor, a fin de cuentas.

Cuando todo entre Derek y Stiles se fue al diablo, Lydia tenia los nervios destrozados, porque Jackson, que seguía mal, terminó siendo enviado a Inglaterra por sus padres para recibir un tratamiento médico que, esperaban, mejorara el daño en su corazón, por lo que ni siquiera pudo culparla de no estar ahí para él, como el resto del mundo.

De buena fuente sabe que Natalie estuvo a punto de internarla en la Casa Eichen, el edificio para locos más siniestro de todo el condado. Pero, afortunadamente, Lydia aceptó ir a sesiones con la señorita Morrell y ésta consiguió ayudarla. El problema, para Stiles, fue que le aconsejó relacionarse con gente nueva y, de alguna manera, eso llevó a Lydia a caer, ajá, junto a los Hale, así que, cuando no iba de compras con Allison, lo hacía con Laura y Cora, incluso con Erica, a pesar de que ésta nunca le ha caído muy bien.

Y, con eso, Stiles quedó, automáticamente y de nuevo, al otro lado de una línea roja demasiado gruesa pintada entre ambos, convirtiéndose en un cero a la izquierda para otro de sus amigos, porque es obvio que, comparado a los Hale, estos siempre son una mejor opción que él para todo el mundo.

Actualmente, con ella todo es más incómodo, porque, bueno, sus papás salen, así que no pueden evitar encontrarse cada tanto y, cuando pasa, se saludan con toda la flaqueza del planeta en cada palabra… mismo motivo por el que no puede entender por qué cuando Noah los señala con un dedo por encima del hombro, dando a entender que son un paquete con el que no tiene idea de qué hacer, Lydia inhala profundo, asiente y se encamina hacia ellos mientras su padre huye como el _gallina_ que es.

Stiles siente un acceso de bilis subiéndole por el esófago, quemándole la mucosa faringea y amenazando con hacerlo vomitar —o, peor, estallar por su nariz: ya puede sentir la picazón detrás de la garganta, por lo que tiene que pasar saliva, lo que no sirve, por más que lo repita, saboreando su disgusto con cada trago—.

Frunce los ojos con más fuerza; distingue la periórbita adolorida, pero no lo puede evitar.

Lydia se planta frente a ellos con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca y el aroma de su perfume es sencillamente delicioso.

—Así que por fin te atreviste a mostrar la cara por estos lares —suena a «no hemos hablado en seis años, a pesar de que, técnicamente, soy la persona con quien más lo haces después de Scott y Allison», lo que sólo lo hace enojar más.

—Lo dices como si fuera yo quien tiene algo de que avergonzarse —su tono vuelve a ser el gélido que usó con Derek la tarde anterior, así que no se sorprende cuando Lydia hace una mueca de impresión y parpadea, confundida, tratando de vislumbrar el muro de vidrio contra el que acaba de chocar por accidente cual gaviota al vuelo.

Sí, fue una recriminación, pero es muy lista, así que no se mete en la trampa de preguntar a qué se refiere.

Sonríe de nuevo, ésta vez haciendo un esfuerzo visible, antes de empinarse para tratar de besarle la mejilla. Stiles da un paso atrás, llevándose consigo la mano de Eli, que sigue apoyada en su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente se siente ridículo, pero después de Olivia, Francesca y Talia no quiere que nadie más lo toque. No quiere llevar en el cuerpo la marca de sus olores combinados, porque sabe lo importante que las señales químicas son para los lobos.

La suya mezclándose con las de la manada que lo rechazó debe ser un chiste desagradable para ellos, así que ni siquiera comprende porqué se toman la molestia, por más que deban aparentar portarse como cualquier humano y los besos y apretones de mano sean parte común de la etiqueta social.

Lydia vuelve a parpadear y lo observa fijamente. Sus ojos lo penetran con la efectividad de lanzas y Stiles la percibe leyendo el manuscrito de su vida en su cara — ¿también podrá notar todas las partes malas?—.

La mujer opta por suspirar con la nariz y ladear el rostro hacia Eli, a quien le tiende la mano, tan dominada como siempre.

—Lydia Martin —se presenta, con esa voz de hada coqueta que tiene—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Eli es más alto que ambos. A Stiles le saca un par de centímetros y a Lydia, más de una cabeza, por lo que tiene que echarse un poco hacia atrás para verlo a la cara con todo y que lleva zapatos altos.

—Elijah Edlund —contesta éste, arrastrando los fonemas lánguidamente y sonriendo también; está disfrutando el teatro más que Stiles, a quien señala con un gesto de la cabeza—. Soy su esposo.

La cara que pone la chica, digna de una fotografía para el recuerdo, basta para que la sonrisa que se asoma por el borde de la boca de Stiles ésta vez sea más real, si bien sigue temblorosa.

— ¿Es enserio o sólo están…? —Lydia se enreda en su propio pasmo—. Noah dijo que sólo eran…

El sol blanquecino comienza a caer y la penumbra de la tarde los envuelve perezosamente.

—Claro que es enserio. Perdón, amor, ¿querías decirlo tú? —Le pregunta Eli, incapaz de dejar la broma de lado, y la sonrisa de Stiles, a pesar de estar más que avergonzada, se hace más grande.

Podrá con esto siempre y cuando Eli siga siendo el idiota de siempre, porque, muy a su manera, lo está cuidando. Casco, escudo y espada cuando Stiles sólo quiere deshacerse en frustración y dejarse apuñalar en el pecho, quizás por su propia mano.

Lydia carraspea y frunce los labios, ofendida al creer que se están burlando de ella.

— _Okey._ De acuerdo —sisea, hablando entre dientes y levantando una mano para despegarse un mechón de pelo que se le ha quedado pegado al lipstick—. Talia me pidió que los acompañe —informa y la sonrisa de Stiles pierde el dejo de diversión: es _lógico_ pensar que necesitan chaperones.

 _¿También te dijo que te aseguraras de que no robemos o rompamos algo?_ Se le queda atorado en la garganta, afortunadamente, porque no quiere llegar con actitud de guerra, pues sería cerrarse las puertas automáticamente en la nariz y necesitan todas las vías abiertas que puedan encontrar para escudriñar.

—Si no es molestia —responde Eli, encantador, rodeándole los hombros a Stiles con un brazo y haciéndole a Lydia un gesto con la mano para que los guíe.

Lydia parece complacida de que su puesto como líder sea reconocido, así que avanza sobre la hojarasca, sus tacones corridos triturándola con ruidos secos y sibilantes.

Hace gestos con los dedos, crispados, a la altura de su cadera, que Stiles nota al caminar a sus espaldas y hacen que se pregunte si está nerviosa o incómoda, a pesar de lo raros que esos calificativos suenan para una persona como ella, siempre segura de sí misma a pesar de todo por lo que ha pasado.

Cierra los ojos y se prepara para ser flagelado por la realidad: por supuesto que todo el mundo está tenso con su presencia y puede apostar que más de uno será grosero, intimidante o cortante, así que más le vale alistarse.

Ha tenido tiempo para pensarlo y llegó a la conclusión de que si Derek se atrevió a encararlo por fin, fue para tratar de poner, de una vez por todas, un final a lo suyo, sobre todo si Noah está tan relacionado con los Hale como le ha dado a entender. Incluso, acaso, también por Scott.

Stiles debe ser un fastidio en su camino para estar en buenos términos con ellos por completo y a nadie le gustan los «fastidios».

Puede entender que Olivia lo recibiera como lo hizo, al haber sido apenas una niña cuando dejaron de verse, pero quizás Francesca y Talia fueron afables porque, en primera, son adultas y, en segunda, todo éste tiempo han estado pensando que la manía de Stiles por esconderse en su casa cada vez que viene a Beacon es estúpida y pueril.

 _¿Por qué no puede entender que lo suyo con Derek no estaba destinado a ser? Pero todos somos capaces de comportarnos maduramente ahora que se acabó y fingir que nada pasó, porque eso es lo que hace la gente con la cabeza bien puesta sobre los hombros._

O, peor… a lo mejor nadie se dio cuenta de lo mucho que las cosas lo lastimaron porque uno no nota el daño que sufre alguien que nunca les ha importado y su actitud evasiva les ha parecido de lo más curiosa y sin razón.

 _Es un muchachito_ _ **muy**_ _extraño._

Habiendo coincidido la separación con la tragedia de Ava y Peter, lo de Stiles, Derek y Paige debió ser una minucia o, inclusive, un alivio: Stiles les caía mal y Paige acudió a Derek para fungir de bálsamo sanador, así que ellos, de cierto modo, obtuvieron la mejor parte del trato.

…Y Stiles quedó en ridículo al borrarlos de _Facebook_ y llorar por los rincones a moco tendido, enviando e-mails sentenciosos a un hombre que seguro se rió al leerlos y escondiéndose igual que un niñito en su cuarto, negándose siquiera a salir a la tienda de la esquina durante seis años por temor a ver gente que, sencillamente, ni siquiera se hubiera molestado en lanzar un vistazo en la dirección de un ser tan insignificante.

Un sonido, estrangulado y horrorizado, escapa de su boca y, apenas percibe el primer hertz, se apresura a apretar los dientes, casi pillándose la lengua accidentalmente.

Al mismo tiempo, gira sobre los talones, pretendiendo volver al carro, pero su cerebro le recuerda que no está aquí por placer, sino por trabajo, por lo que termina dibujando un círculo completo. Pierde el equilibrio al hacer cambios de decisión motora así de bruscos en tan poco tiempo, y sólo los brazos de Eli, aferrándolo repentinamente, evitan que se vaya de cuernos al suelo.

La risa, bonita, cálida y agradable, de su amigo resuena contra su oído y Stiles se aferra a él en un abrazo que, más que ser un gesto amistoso, es una petición de auxilio.

 _No sé nadar, estoy abandonado en medio de un mar turbulento. ¡Sálvame!_

Está temblando, siente la cabeza flotando y una bradicardia hace que el corazón le dé la impresión de latirle dentro de un globo inflado a punto de reventar.

Eli le estampa un beso en el cabello, como esos que le da a Valentina a manera de burla, queriendo decirle algo como «ya, ya, pobre tonta» cuando se picotean entre ellos, y, al separarse de él, sigue sonriendo. Le pone las manos en las mejillas y lo ve a los ojos.

Stiles quiere llorar de vergüenza y se siente muy capaz de hacerlo.

 _Hemos pasado por circunstancias peores y las hemos vencido. Juntos. Si pudimos con cosas que en verdad estaban dispuestas a matarnos, podemos con una simple cena navideña en casa de tu ex. Deja de darle tantas vueltas y no te tortures._ Es lo que seguramente le quiere decir con esos brillantes ojos verdes.

…O Stiles es muy imaginativo.

Asiente y, cuando Eli lo suelta, es sólo para descubrir que Lydia los observa con una expresión extraña, sin siquiera disimular su interés en la comunicación no verbal.

Pasa un corto lapso entre todos antes de que la mujer vuelva a dar media vuelta para seguir caminando hacia el borde del jardín, a la explanada llena de pasto, reseco por el mal clima, en el lateral de la edificación, pues llegaron en el vehículo por la zona trasera, a la parte destinada como estacionamiento improvisado.

Por fin salen a la luz, artificial y amarillenta, proveniente de un montón de farolillos que alguien colocó desde el muro de ladrillo de la casa hasta los troncos de los árboles cercanos, formando todo un laberinto colorido y fulgurante sobre las cabezas de los invitados.

Hay un montón de niños corriendo por los alrededores, algunos más abrigados que otros, y varios llevan bastones de pólvora encendidos en los extremos, agitándolos y dibujando con las chispas en el aire, gritando y riendo entre ellos. Otros compiten por dulces o simplemente juegan en los columpios colocados en los linderos de la Reserva, decorados con mangueras de luces que los hacen refulgir.

Hay renos, estrellas y pequeños pinos iluminados apostados en áreas estratégicas del patio, por lo que no hay un solo rincón consumido por las sombras.

Una máquina de karaoke puesta en un soporte hacia el final del patio emite luces de colores que bailan en todas direcciones y la música que ha inundado el ambiente desde que llegaron. Ahí, Blaine y Olivia discuten, mientras su padre los observa con una sonrisa condescendiente en los labios, acerca de cómo conectar el manojo de micrófonos que llevan en las manos, además de otro sistema de luces.

Hay más gente de la que Stiles estaba esperando, por lo que, de inmediato, su aprensión aumenta: ¿cuántos son cambia formas? ¿Cuántos pueden oler y oír su malestar? ¿A cuántos van a tener que engañar a lo largo de la velada? ¿ _Podrá_?

Y tiene la impresión de que hay más internados entre los árboles, moviéndose en la opacidad sin dificultad gracias al tapetum lucidum de sus ojos sobrenaturales, con una ventaja definitiva sobre ellos.

¿Quién lo está viendo? ¿Qué están pensando de él?

Pasa saliva, medio atragantándose con ella, evitando, por encima de todas las cosas, el reflejo de toser y, por lo mismo, ahogándose; sólo la mano de Eli, aferrando la suya, lo mantiene de pie y lo ayuda a controlarse.

Lydia, sin tener porqué intimidarse, entra al jardín y, al ir vestida de blanco, absorbe la luz igual que una centella. Varios la observan y, por ende, a ellos.

 _Usa la máscara, Stiles, la máscara…_

Sus dedos trituran los de Eli, quien no se queja y le devuelve cómodamente el apretón.

No ve a su papá por ningún lado, así que supone que debe estar dentro de la casa. Afortunadamente, tampoco reconoce a nadie más, al menos hasta que se da cuenta de que siguen a Lydia a la única zona empedrada del jardín, donde hay un set mobiliario de mimbre ocupado por personas charlando y bebiendo de tazas de ponche, chocolate o botellas de cerveza.

Cuando ve al hombre sentado más cerca, se siente como si acabara de recibir un puño al plexo solar y, ésta vez, aprieta la mano de su amigo con fuerza, pero más por irritación que por desesperación.

¿Todos tienen un pase abierto a ésta puta casa menos él?

—Jackson —llama Lydia, imperiosa—, saluda a Stiles y a su… uhm…

Jackson deja de prestarle atención al sujeto a su lado, demasiado pegado a él, para ladear la cara y dedicarle una mirada sorprendida que, lento, da pie a una sonrisa burlona. Baja su botella de cerveza para ponerla en el suelo, a los pies del sillón oscuro.

— ¡Stilinski! —Exclama, ni siquiera tratando de disimular la pulla—. ¡Qué felicidad verte, todo un deleite para los ojos! —se pone de pie para tenderle la mano y Stiles se limita a seguir contemplándole la cara, haciendo caso omiso de la extremidad extendida, sintiendo la sangre hirviéndole por dentro.

Tiene demasiados sentimientos encontrados: Jackson siempre les desagradó a Cora y Derek, era el enemigo mortal de Scott y, por ende, de él. ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?

Pero ni siquiera tiene derecho de saber, porque es un Don Nadie para preguntar.

Jackson comienza a fruncir el ceño al verse rechazado, pero su acompañante se pone de pie y le rodea los hombros con un brazo, tranquilizándolo antes de que pueda ladrar.

Sí, ya esperaba que el reencuentro con todo el mundo fuera por estos rumbos, sólo no deseaba que el primero tuviera que ser con la versión humana de Calamardo Guapo.

—No le hagan caso. Sólo está siendo un tarado. Soy Ethan —se presenta el otro y, afortunadamente, no hace el intento de tocarlos. Jackson baja la mano despacio y la deja a su costado, apretándola, rabioso—. Su novio.

De acuerdo, eso lo sorprende y lo hace enarcar un poco una ceja.

¿Le dolió a Lydia que el hombre de su vida se consiguiera un amor de su mismo género después de todo lo que la hizo pasar? O, a lo mejor, la sometió a todo eso simplemente porque no tenía idea de cómo ponerse a doc con su sexualidad.

Jackson ríe despectivamente, leyéndole la mente.

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que sólo tú puedes divertirte con hombres guapos, Stilinski? —apedrea y Lydia lo shushea, pero Stiles no se deja picotear.

 _Los sucesos de tu vida me tienen completamente sin cuidado,_ Whittemore.

Ojalá se atreviera a decirlo…

Eli silba y rueda los ojos —Stiles le ha contado mucha porquería de Jackson, así que debe tener la peor de las impresiones de él—.

—Elijah Edlund —le tiende la mano a Ethan, pero no al otro—. Y, al parecer, todos estamos en el club LGTB Plus hoy, ¡yay!

Stiles siente la tentación de pisarle el pie, pero se contiene.

Lydia tose y se adelanta, pegándole a Jackson en el pecho para hacer que se siente de nuevo, llevándose a Ethan a cuestas, para señalar a otras personas sentadas alrededor.

Danny Mahealani también está ahí, pero apenas les presta atención cuando Lydia los menciona, demasiado ocupado atendiendo su móvil. Stiles no puede tragarse una cara de exasperación que seguro no pasa desapercibida para quienes miran con atención.

—Estos son Corey —un chico de rostro redondo levanta una mano tímidamente, pero no se incorpora— y Mason —se trata de un muchacho negro de piel que refleja las luces amarillas sobre ellos y que, para desgracia de Stiles, sí que se alista para saludar, sonriendo y pareciendo _demasiado_ emocionado.

Ni que Stiles fuera Dylan O'Brien… mataría por ser Dylan O'Brien.

—Hey —le tiende la mano. Stiles no la toma. Mason finge que su propósito todo el tiempo fue tocarse el pelo—. Stiles Stilinski, ¿eh? Sí que hemos escuchado un montón de cosas de ti —sonrisa, sonrisa.

Tiene los dientes demasiado blancos.

El estómago se le hace un nudo y siente la cara ardiendo, pero no de pena, sino de espanto: ¿qué le han dicho? ¿Se han reído de él con gente que ni siquiera conoce?

Traga, pero todo se le hace bola en la garganta. Siente el paladar arenoso.

Le lanza a Lydia una mirada de alfiler que bien podría pincharla contra un muro cual mariposa disecada, pero ella aparenta no darse por enterada. A Stiles no se le escapa la forma en que le advierte algo al muchacho con los ojos, por lo que éste, cohibido, vuelve a sentarse y a tomar la mano de Corey, sin esperar una respuesta de parte de Stiles.

Lydia gira hacia la pareja que ocupa el sillón pegado al muro de la casa, un chico y una chica ésta vez, ambos viéndolo y tratando de simular que no lo hacen.

¡¿Qué mierda han oído de él?! Y, si llevan todo el rato con Jackson, si lo conocen de más atrás, seguro han sido cosas tan malas como las que él le ha contado a Eli del ex- _co-_ capitán —Scott apreciaría la aclaración— del equipo de lacrosse.

Aprieta los dientes tan fuerte, que los siente chirriando. Las encías le duelen.

—Y Liam y Hayden —sigue la pelirroja.

Son tan jóvenes, _tan_ estúpidamente jóvenes, que seguro no han terminado la prepa.

Siempre tuvo la impresión de que los Hale no tenían demasiada paciencia con los adolescentes, pero, al parecer, el problema siempre fue él, no el mundo en general; después de todo, siempre se llevaron bien con Scott, Isaac, Erica y Boyd.

 _Como siempre, el incordio eres tú y_ _sólo_ _tú._

El chico llamado Liam, bajito y de irises claros, con un corte de pelo que hace que los mechones delanteros se le metan a los ojos al mover la cabeza, se pone de pie, cuando su novia prefiere sólo lanzarles una sonrisita incómoda, y se planta frente a Stiles, pero con una actitud muy distinta a la efervescente de Mason. Éste, más bien, parece querer bronca.

Stiles vuelve a fruncir el ceño, preguntándose qué diablos.

—Liam Dunbar —dice, ofreciéndole la mano, que Stiles contempla sin saber qué hacer con ella. Ya deberían tener todos claro que no va a tocar a nadie, si se negó a estrechar la de Jackson Grano en el Culo Whittemore. ¿Por qué insisten?—. Soy el _mejor_ amigo de Scott.

Parecía ansioso por decirlo y, cuando Stiles no reacciona, a pesar de sentirse como si acabaran de patearlo en el estómago, el chico agita la mano, insistiendo en que la tome.

 _Yo solía ser el mejor amigo de Scott…_

Stiles se queda contemplando sus dedos y el ambiente se torna más que pesado en un suspiro. Liam adquiere una expresión más adusta de las que Jackson le mostró jamás y, vaya, eso sí es impresionante.

La chica de pelo oscuro y crespo, Hayden, se pone de pie para sujetar los brazos de Liam y tirar de él, sin éxito.

—Lo siento, es que… lo dejaron beber cerveza —excusa, no muy convincente.

Lydia vuelve a hacer un gesto con la garganta y se pincha los lagrimales con los dedos, bajando el rostro en actitud apenada, pero no por ella, sino por la gente con quien tiene que convivir.

La mano de Liam sigue arriba, entre ambos, a pesar de que su novia lo sujeta, y da la impresión de que le dará un puñetazo si no la ciñe pronto.

Stiles da media vuelta, toma la muñeca de Eli y lo arrastra hacia la puerta abierta que conduce al solárium, iluminado con intensas luces blancas y donde hay más gente, ojalá, menos joven y persistente.

Necesita sentarse y alejarse de Lydia, de todas las personas que esté pensando en hacerlo saludar.

Lleva aquí dos días y Scott no lo ha buscado… a lo mejor porque ya llenó su hueco con alguien más —Valentina habría hecho un albur al respecto, definitivamente—.

Scott nunca le ha hablado de Liam y el último año, con todo lo que ha pasado, en realidad no han hablado de mucho, así que no es para sorprenderse.

Están a punto de cruzar el umbral hacia la zona iluminada, cuando una sombra alta aparece de la nada y Stiles se ve obligado a echarse hacia atrás para no chocar con ella. Se encandila con la luz y, cuando consigue darle forma a la figura, se lleva otro impacto al ver que es nada más y nada menos que Laura Hale, con su hija, Lori, en brazos.

La voz de Ellie Goulding comienza a salir del reproductor de música en el jardín, alta, aguda y como una droga auditiva invitándolo a flotar en su malestar, ahora que ha aumentado de volumen en cuestión de segundos.

Laura va vestida con un precioso vestido dorado que le llega hasta los pies, con el pelo, largo, ondulado y castaño oscuro, cayéndole libre hasta la cintura, y lleva los labios pintados de rojo intenso, lo que remarca la fiereza de su sonrisa lobuna. Es bellísima, como una versión femenina de Derek, y Stiles se pregunta si eso tiene que ver con la efectividad con la que siempre lo ha intimidado.

Ni siquiera Talia emite la misma aura de superioridad que su hija y se pregunta si Laura sobrecompensa o si su personalidad sencillamente es así. No sabe cuál de las dos opciones lo asusta más.

Pero ésta vez no puede dejarse amilanar, por más que sienta los órganos licuados por dentro.

— ¡Stiles Stilinski! —canturrea la mujer, sus ojos verdes destellando con algo parecido a la malevolencia, y Stiles decide que la abomina, porque no puede dejar de pensar en todas las veces que hizo comentarios como _mi hermano está feliz contigo de aquí a que decidas romperle el corazón o hacer algo estúpido, como dejarlo botado sin explicación,_ cuando, técnicamente, fue Derek quien le hizo eso a él.

Gente injusta que no puede ver más allá de sus perfectas narices respingadas.

No responde, pero Laura no deja que le importe. Lanza una miradita a su hija, de dos años y lo suficientemente tímida para esconder la cara tras el pelo de su madre para no tener que ver a los desconocidos.

Es una reproducción miniatura de la misma Laura, aunque sus facciones son más gentiles por la edad y sus ojos deben ser los de su padre, porque son de color oscuro. Stiles se pregunta si en algún momento adquirirá el temperamento de su progenitora o si tenderá más hacia otro tipo de carácter.

Es la sobrina de Derek, de Cora… ¿Qué habrá aprendido de ellos en sus dos años de vida? Le duele imaginarlo.

—No seas cohibida, Lori, di «hola, Stiles» _—_ pide la mujer, arrullándola de lado a lado. Stiles quiere saber si lo único que pretende es impedirles la estrada a la casa. Si es así, ¿dónde espera que se sienten? ¿En el pasto? La cree muy capaz de sugerirlo y obligarlo a hacerlo. Ojalá se hubiera atrevido a patearla en su forma de lobo cuando la vio en el bosque… por poco aconsejable que fuera—. ¿Te gustaría cargarla? —lo ve y sus ojos vuelven a destellar con eso apabullante que a Stiles no le ha gustado nunca de ella.

Es esa clase de persona que hace a otros sentirse disminuidos con sólo pararse a su lado, darse cuenta de que su autoestima no es tan buena como creyeron antes de toparse con ella.

Percibe su cara contorsionándose con algo parecido a la aversión. En la lengua saborea un gusto metálico.

—No —responde, tajante y seco. Por el rabillo del ojo distingue a Lydia yendo en su dirección y siente una nueva punzada de fastidio: no es que vayan a ir por ahí haciendo destrozos, no necesitan un host designado—. Si no le importa…

Se le sale ser demasiado cortés, pero se esfuma antes de que Laura pueda más que parpadear, sorprendida por su evasión.

Eli lo sigue de cerca.

Una vez dentro del solárium, encuentran un entorno más pacífico, aunque también hay gente por los alrededores, a la que no puede obligarse a prestarle atención.

Es una estancia amplia, de pisos de madera clara y muros llenos de ventanales de cortinas descorridas, permitiendo ver el exterior y a los que se pasean por ahí. El techo es una cúpula de vidrio pintada de diferentes colores, lo que de día debe generar un espectáculo hermoso, pero que ahora no puede apreciarse gracias a la noche y las luces del único árbol de navidad en la habitación, natural y decorado sobriamente con pequeñas hadas metálicas y cuentas platinadas. Las esferas son de cristal soplado, pintadas especialmente para emular lunas llenas y… ¡vamos!

Alguien incluso colocó un trisquel en donde debería ir la estrella y eso, por algún motivo, le constriñe el pecho, al recordar el informe que Adam les hizo ver en su _junta_ —las reuniones de Adam son tan desorganizadas, que bien podrían ser bataholas. Alguien siempre termina llorando de estrés y maldiciendo a gritos. Generalmente es Adam quien los insulta a voz en cuello, a decir verdad, pero es tan imponente, que, de alguna forma, todos consiguen comprender su parte en el plan y hacerlo funcionar. Le tienen más miedo a Adam que a cualquier cosa que toque enfrentar. ¡Ja! —.

Cree escuchar la risa de su padre un poco más allá, así que adivina que está en el comedor o la sala, y odia oírlo tan divertido cuando él está a dos segundos de hacer el intento de ahorcarse con los hermosos abalorios del árbol, pero seguro Eli se apresuraría a impedirlo.

El muy traidor.

Cuando deja de prestarle atención a la falsa estrella del árbol, nota que al lado de éste hay un sillón, vacío y albo, forrado de cómoda piel, y un suspiro de alivio escapa de su boca al ver que podrá plantarse en él y negarse a moverse aun si Lydia llega para sujetarle el brazo y querer llevarlo entre más miembros del tropel.

Se deja caer contra los cojines, pegando la espalda a uno y levantando el rostro al techo, sintiendo un dolor insoportable entre los omóplatos y una palpitación extraña en los ojos, el cuello y las sienes.

No han pasado ni veinte minutos desde que llegaron y todo ya se ha convertido en demasiado que tolerar.

Comienza a ver puntitos negros, más notorios ahora que todo a su alrededor es níveo, y se espanta, porque sabe que son la amenaza de un ataque de ansiedad.

 _Respira hondo. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Demasiado rápido. Más lento. Una vez… suelta… dos veces… suelta… tres veces… suelta… Eli, ¿dónde está Eli?_ La mano de su amigo aparece, automáticamente, en la suya y Stiles la aferra para anclarse, sin dejar de aspirar por la nariz.

Eli lo conoce tan bien, que basta un vistazo a su cara para saber su humor, aunque se ha convertido en un maestro de mantenerla impasible, embotellando todo lo malo dentro y sofocándose con ello. Duda que incluso Scott lo haya leído tan bien alguna vez, sobre todo después de la llegada de Allison a su vida, cuando incluso sus contraseñas de ordenador se convirtieron en su nombre y, bueno, todo lo demás dejó de importarle, incluso su mejor amigo…

Que ahora lleva el nombre de otra persona, al parecer: no más Stiles Stilinski.

—Es una casa hermosa —comenta su amigo en voz baja, sin soltarle la mano.

Sus dedos son tibios y su palma, cálida. No está sudando, a diferencia de él. Tiene la piel suave y cuidada. Su tacto es muy distinto al que recuerda de Derek, siempre más grande que Stiles en cualquier aspecto.

Entre Stiles y Eli no hay ninguna fobia a toquetearse cuando tienen que hacerlo, simplemente porque hay momentos en los que no les queda más opción. Antes, estaba un poco escrupuloso, sobre todo delante de Noah, pero aquí lo agradece y, si por él fuera, escondería la cara en el cuello de su amigo y le pediría que lo aferrara con fuerza hasta romperle la espalda, sólo para dejar de sentirse como lo hace.

A la deriva.

Eli y Valentina han sido su resguardo los últimos años, porque llegó a Stafford sin uno y sangrando por heridas recientes. Sólo espera haberles servido igual en algún momento y no sólo haber estado tomando algo sin devolver lo mismo a cambio.

 **Odia** a la gente que hace eso.

Respira profundo una última vez y es capaz de ver a su amigo a la cara de nuevo, más calmado.

El ambiente huele a postres horneados, múltiples perfumes y el frescor del exterior colándose por la puerta abierta. El frío le pica en la nariz.

En cualquier otra casa, con éste clima —gracias, Calentamiento Global—, todas las puertas deben estar cerradas, pero a los lobos no debe afectarles mucho. Seguro hacia el interior del hogar están la mayoría de humanos, cuando en el exterior deben hallarse los más osados para enfrentar un catarro y los lobos, siempre dispuestos a compartir calor.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —Pregunta Eli, haciendo que deje de pensar en lo ardiente que era abrazar a Derek... y no en el sentido sucio de la frase, sino en el de que los lobos tienen temperaturas más altas que otras criaturas.

—Que tenga alcohol —su amigo se pone de pie y el peso en el sillón cambia—. Mucho —lo necesita si quiere tener ánimos para hacer esto.

Alza la cara a tiempo para ver a su amigo asintiendo, pasándose la correa de la mochila cruzada por encima de la cabeza para dejarla a su lado y yendo hacia una de las puertas que conducen a diferentes partes de la casa.

En la habitación hay mesas con comida, pero se trata más de refrescos y cosas para picar. Hay una fuente de chocolate funcionando por ahí y el olor que desprende es tóxico y seductor…

Stiles lo ve irse hasta que por fin comprende que _Eli se está marchando,_ dejándolo sólo y a merced de todos, y que otro cuerpo viene en su dirección, desde la izquierda, y puede verlo por la comisura del ojo, pero no se atreve a girar el rostro para averiguar de quién se trata ésta vez.

Vuelve a notar la punzada en las entrañas.

Puta madre.

¡Súper puta madre!

Una mano se posa en su hombro delicadamente y de golpe adivina quién es. Exhala. La idea no le agrada, pero tiene que enfrentarla, porque no sabe qué más hacer.

Toma aire por la nariz y lo contiene hasta que el pecho le duele, pero concentrarse en eso le permite mover el cuello.

Mira y se encuentra con la cálida sonrisa de la abuela de Derek, Florence, madre de Talia, Francesca y Peter, que lo observa con sus penetrantes y cristalinos ojos claros.

Parecido al caso de sus hijas, no ha cambiado mucho el último sexenio.

Tiene el pelo muy blanco, atado en la nuca en un apretado moño decorado con una peineta, y usa un vestido de color azul oscuro salpicado de pequeños brillos que recuerdan estrellas.

Al cuello, lleva una delgada cadena de la que pende, nuevamente, un trisquel, engalanado con pequeños rubíes.

¿Qué significa lo rojo en su collar y en el que Talia siempre lleva puesto? ¿Es coincidencia o es así como un alfa se hace notar a los ojos de todo el mundo, incluidos los que no comprenden? ¿En cierto punto Laura heredará el collar de su madre y Talia comenzará a usar uno como el de la suya?

Se pierde en su mente…

Nunca antes notó éstas cosas en ellos.

Recuerda el tatuaje en la espalda de Derek y un estremecimiento lo recorre entero, amenazando con desmenuzarlo cual mazapán abierto mal.

—Stiles, cariño, ¡qué gusto verte! —le dice y Stiles está tan distraído que ni siquiera tiene tiempo de rechazar el beso que le casca en el pómulo.

Luego, le da palmaditas en la cara, aferrándosela con ambas manos, y se cuestiona si en verdad son bofetadas pasivo-agresivas, porque _nunca_ antes fue tan amable con él, al contrario: siempre lo trató igual que si fuera una barra de trinitrotolueno con la mecha encendida.

No sabe qué contestar, así que mantiene el pico cerrado, pero abrigando algo diferente a lo que percibió al tratar con Jackson y los otros, menos a la defensiva.

Así debe sentirse el cazador que se da cuenta de que se ha quedado sin munición a un palmo de que el tigre le salte encima, tratando de hacer comunión con el No Ser en segundos.

La mujer se sienta en el sitio que Eli abandonó. La mochila de su amigo funge de barrera, de alguna manera, pero no basta.

Stiles vuelve a tener la sensación de irse de espaldas, como si su cabeza no pesara nada, y las punzadas en sus sienes se vuelven más intensas. A los puntos negros se suman luces blanquecinas que danzan por su vista en zig-zag.

Pum, pum, pum, le palpitan las sienes y la órbita ocular sufre leves empujones hacia afuera, tolerables, pero fastidiosos.

Es pura presión, nada más.

Trata de controlarlo, pero sabe que no podrá. Los estímulos son demasiado grandes y ésta mujer siempre lo ha hecho sentir minúsculo, igual que Laura. Su aura siempre recitaba una letanía de _no eres bienvenido en mi presencia_ que a veces le provocaba las peores crisis de angustia.

Se toca la frente: tiene la cara caliente, pero las manos, frías. Le cuesta trabajo respirar y el dolor de estómago se hace más grande con cada latido que transcurre.

—Cómo han pasado los años —dice la abuela, dando a entender que en verdad lo lamenta a pesar de que le queda claro que no. ¿Cómo pueden ser así? ¿No se dan cuenta de lo villano que resulta? —. Y mírate, cuánto has cambiado. No puedo creer que la última vez que te vi fuera el día que…

Enterraron a Ava y sus niños.

Va a vomitar. Tiene que ponerse una mano contra la boca para contenerlo. Cierra los ojos e inspira hondo, deseando que ocurra un milagro que la calle y evite que siga hablando de aquello.

Ese día también se rompieron muchas cosas para él.

—Me gustaría escuchar que has hecho todo éste…

Eli vuelve con dos vasos altos llenos de un líquido marrón que refleja las luces del árbol a su lado. Le tiende uno cuidadosamente y Stiles, agradecido, lo toma con dedos estrangulados, moviéndolo lento hacia su boca para no derramarlo y beber un pequeño sorbo que su garganta no quiere dejar pasar, estando demasiado obstruida por las náuseas y las emociones.

—Buenas noches, señora —saluda Eli a Florence, que se le queda viendo un largo momento, sin parpadear. Su rostro no refleja ninguna emoción. Al tener su sitio junto a Stiles ocupado, el muchacho simplemente se sienta contra el brazo del mueble, permitiendo que Stiles se apoye contra él mientras el alcohol le calcina la boca. Eli tiene un talento especial para elegir lo fuerte, a lo mejor heredado de todos los años que ha convivido con un alcohólico como Adam. Ellos no se libran del calificativo tampoco—. ¿Estás bien, amor?

Stiles asiente, queriendo sonreír, y está seguro de que su cuello rechina. Lo nota demasiado tenso.

La abuela chasquea los labios, conteniéndose para no decir algo y Stiles ríe por lo bajo al pensar que seguro se trata de una amonestación, como las que siempre tenía para darle, incluso sólo por estar sentado, igual que ahora, en algún rincón de la casa, sin atreverse a moverse por temor a recibir alguna, que siempre llegaba de todas formas.

Por más que le preguntaba a Derek qué era lo que estaba haciendo mal, nunca tuvo una buena respuesta que darle y prefería evitar el tema.

Cobarde.

 _Sólo eras el circo de todos, compréndelo de una vez. No eres Paige. Ellos querían a Paige._

La mujer se pone lentamente de pie y, sonriéndole de nuevo, le toca el hombro para despedirse e ir a reunirse con la pareja que conversa al fondo de la vasta estancia, junto a la chimenea encendida.

Las chimeneas no son santo de su devoción, porque contaminan. Y tampoco estar sentado en un sofá de cuero, porque antes era una pobre vaquita.

Lo odia todo, de hecho, pero no más que a sí mismo, por ser tan débil y haberse creído, ingenuamente, un poco fuerte.

Por eso no le gusta venir a Beacon Hills, porque piensa éstas cosas incluso en su propia casa y el eco de todo sólo se amplía estando en el sitio donde más rechazado se ha sentido en veintitrés años de vida.

Eli chasquea la lengua en una corta imitación de Florence y recupera su sitio en el sillón, dando un trago a su vaso y riendo contra el borde.

¿Qué es lo que ve él? ¿Qué de raro distingue en todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegaron? Obviamente, no está corrompido por los mismos prejuicios que Stiles, así que puede observarlo todo más objetivamente. ¿También le parece extraña la manera en que lo están tratando? ¿Para bien o para mal?

¿Stiles es el único idiota que no ha aprovechado los últimos seis años para superar y olvidar?

Laura aparece de nuevo, llevando a Cora, Erica, Boyd y Isaac a cuestas. También hay una chica de corto pelo castaño a la que Stiles no ubica y que, apenas entra a la habitación, lo acribilla con los ojos a pesar de que es obvio que los otros fueron aleccionados para no hacerlo —la sonrisa burlona de Erica y la autosuficiente de Isaac le dejan en claro que la están pasando bomba perversamente y que puede esperar alguna jugarreta de ellos en algún momento, como aquella de Erica de pegarle en la cabeza con una autoparte de su propio Jeep sólo por considerarlo divertido o la de Isaac de hacer comentarios insidiosos sobre su relación con Derek para atacar su inseguridad—.

Lo distingue todo por el borde de los ojos, que procura mantener fijos en su bebida al tiempo que se tritura la boca con los dientes y murmulla por lo bajo, concentrándose en la vibración de su garganta para no prestarle atención a nada más.

Se apostan enfrente, junto a una mesa de tentempiés, y Stiles puede sentir la forma en que los ojos de Cora le agujerean la frente ahora que el ángulo se lo permite sin verse obvia.

Eli murmura, pensativo. Stiles está seguro de que él sí que mantiene la vista fija en los recién llegados, porque es un cínico.

— ¿Estás seguro de que te odian? —pregunta en un susurro que ambos saben perfectamente que los lobos pueden oír. Stiles se siente expuesto, pero sabe que Eli no lo hace de mala fe, así que, otra vez, sólo se pregunta qué le parecen las cosas—. Porque siento que, de un segundo a otro, alguien se parará de manos tratando de llamar tu atención.

Stiles lo observa con ojos muertos. Termina con su vaso de un trago y, en represalia, toma el de Eli para acabárselo también.

El líquido es intenso, sin diluir, pero ahora recuerda porqué Adam se bebe éstas cosas cual agua y esa necesidad de embrutecerse el cerebro lo más rápido posible para que lo malo no tenga oportunidad de azotarlo en sus cinco sentidos.

Tras la muerte de Claudia, su padre se convirtió en un ebrio desobligado un tiempo y Stiles se juró jamás caer en eso. Lo hipócrita es que, una vez en Virginia, lo hizo y, de no haber conocido a Valentina, a los Díaz, a Eli y a los demás, seguramente habría terminado muy mal. Hoy en día sólo bebe con sus amigos o cuando el estrés ha alcanzado la cumbre escarlata.

Justo como ahora.

Al menos los puntos en su visión retroceden y la leve sensación de mareo que experimenta de repente se come todo lo demás.

Le gusta el aroma del desodorante de Eli y, centrándose en él, puede ignorar el espeso perfume de jazmines que la abuela dejó detrás. _Tan_ familiar, que es como volver en el tiempo.

—Me detestan —conviene, sonriendo, apesadumbrado.

Siente el impulso de mirar adelante, pero se fuerza a no hacerlo. De todos modos, se supone que es una conversación privada. Se supone que deben _creer_ que lo es.

Eli repite el gesto y le aferra los dedos.

—Según tú, ¿quién tiene más posibilidades de apuñalarte con un tenedor en la cara ésta noche?

Stiles, desganado, se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Aparte de yo mismo? Laura, creo —de todos, siempre fue la que se las ingenió más y mejor para hacerlo sentir pésimo con sus comentarios.

 _Mi hermano podría conseguirse a alguien mejor._

 _No sé por qué Derek siempre pone los ojos en quien no le conviene._

 _Sé que vas a fallarle._

Porque Stiles siempre les ha fallado a todos al momento de cumplir expectativas, ¿no?

—Todo el tiempo tenía algo desagradable que echarme en cara —agrega, asintiendo y sobresaltándose cuando, al otro lado de la habitación, se escucha el ruido de vidrio roto, el llanto de un niño pequeño y la voz de Cora exclamando «¡diablos!».

Automáticamente, ambos levantan el rostro y se encuentran a Laura pasándole a Lori a su hermana rápidamente para atender el desastre de vino, sangre y cristales que tiene en el vestido, ahora con una horrible mancha oscura que se extiende desde su estómago hasta la altura de sus rodillas.

Al parecer, rompió su copa al apretarla demasiado fuerte.

Sí, bueno, no debió cuchichear, pero no es como si hubiera mentido.

Cora le lanza a Stiles una mirada cargada de veneno y… tal vez se equivocó al elegir a la persona por la que Eli le preguntó.

Jamás pensó en Cora como una enemiga, siendo muy ingenuo, pero ahora sus ojos claros le dejan entendido que incluso ella sentía animadversión por él. Entonces, ¿por qué fingir tanto? ¿Por qué hacerlo pensar lo contrario? Pero es la reacción más honesta que ha obtenido en toda la noche, así que la agradece.

Laura sale rápidamente del solárium y, cuando cruza el umbral como una exhalación, tiene los ojos cristalinos, pero quizás sólo es un efecto de la luz. O en verdad le duele el vidrio incrustado en su palma.

Hay un momento de pasmo en el que la pareja con la que la abuela habla comenta lo ocurrido, inquietos, y ésta trata de tranquilizarlos, diciendo que su nieta siempre ha tenido mano fuerte. Ríe, quitándole importancia.

¿Por qué diablos ríe?

Eli declara, tras un momento de embobamiento, que irá a buscar más alcohol. Stiles se lo agradece, sobre todo cuando nota la manera en que Erica lo observa, sonriendo cual leona en la sabana, habiendo pillado el olor de una presa, antes de ponerse a hablar entre dientes con los otros.

Stiles no tiene idea de si es una fortuna o mala suerte ser incapaz de oír su conversación.

Cora se esfuerza por hacer que Lori deje de llorar. La niña tiene el vestido, azul cielo, salpicado de vino.

Repentinamente, alguien aparece por su derecha y la única advertencia que recibe es un gruñido que suena casi animal.

— ¡Tú, mal amigo! —Sin deberla ni temerla, el recién llegado le estampa un patadón en la pierna que lo hace gritar de dolor y ponerse de pie de un salto, mirando a su atacante con ojos muy abiertos, primero por la exclamación y después por el golpe, que, sinceramente, no previó.

Esperaba todo, menos ser atacado físicamente.

Por supuesto, se trata de Scott, que lo fulmina con la mirada con más intensión que Cora, y Stiles lo cree capaz de provocarle una combustión espontánea por todo el coraje que le muestra.

Ni en sus casos le regalan miradas cargadas de tanto odio y se supone que, tratándose de eso, son verdaderas cuestiones de vida o muerte.

De nuevo, quiere llorar, porque no esperaba que reencontrarse con Scott tras un año de no verse fuera a resultar tan violento. Había esperado tener la oportunidad de inventar una excusa convincente —o simplemente atreverse a decirle la verdad de su antipatía con los Hale— y que Scott la aceptara y poder dejarlo todo atrás, pero, como siempre, erró.

— ¡Eso fue por no ir a mi boda ni venir a conocer a mi hijo! —estalla el hombre, alto, delgado y de piel morena.

Se cortó el cabello y se hizo un tatuaje en el brazo —lo que lo toma desprevenido—, que se asoma por debajo de la manga corta de su camiseta negra — ¿no debería ir más abrigado? —, e incluso confiere cierto aire intimidante, pero el bebé que lleva en la cangurera azul al pecho le resta puntos.

Stiles, sobándose el sitio lastimado automáticamente, abochornado, se incorpora y lo ve a la cara, parpadeando y buscando qué decir a toda velocidad, pero sin encontrar nada que no lo haga sonar como el perdedor que es.

Scott sí puede quejarse de cosas como esas, pero Stiles no puede sugerir lo terrible que fue de su parte seguir conviviendo con Derek luego de lo que pasó entre ellos, porque de inmediato le da el cortón y le deja en claro cuál es su verdadero bando.

Stiles siente el imperioso impulso de devolverle la patada.

— ¡Y esto es por no decirme que estabas saliendo con alguien! —advierte Scott, levantando la pierna de nuevo, listo para golpearlo otra vez, cuando Eli aparece y, con su propia bota, sostiene el zapato deportivo de Scott en el aire, impidiéndole moverlo hacia adelante y haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y dar saltitos en su sitio peligrosamente.

Stiles se horroriza ante la idea de verlo caer, llevando al bebé a cuestas. Da un paso adelante apresuradamente, pero una fuerza invisible lo detiene de los hombros. Posiblemente Scott lo evitará de un manotazo si trata de tocarlo…

— _Alguien_ a quien no le gusta ver cómo maltratan a su pareja —corta Eli, con esa voz de malas pulgas que Stiles sólo le oye usar cuando verdaderamente está enojado y promete problemas—. ¿Quién carajo eres y porque te metes con mi novio?

De nuevo, se hace un momento incómodo. Que todo el mundo puede presenciar.

Stiles pasa saliva biliosa y, recuperándose, se mueve para quitarle los vasos de las manos a Eli, que se los da sin protestar antes de patear la pierna de Scott a un costado y quedarse de pie ahí, con el ceño fruncido y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, la boca curvada en un gesto de desagrado.

Es tan alto y dorado, que contrasta demasiado con Scott, de tonos más oscuros, en medio de la blancura que se los come y ciega a Stiles.

Siempre imaginó cómo los presentaría, porque en algún momento lo pensó, pero jamás creyó que las cosas ocurrirían así.

Los puntos vuelven a sus ojos y le bailan una danza lenta y vejatoria.

Scott lo destaza con la mirada, ignorando los gorjeos del bebé, que tiene su atención puesta en Stiles, que no sabe qué hacer y sólo le lanza una mirada aterrada pidiendo ayuda.

 _Como si el pequeño Lucas pudiera hacer algo más que pucheros, idiota…_

—No, ¿quién diablos eres tú? ¿Por qué nunca me hablaste de él, Stiles? —Scott traslada su ira de Eli hacia él.

La tensión es palpable entre los tres — ¿cuatro? ¿Contando al bebé?—. Erica rompe en risitas morbosas y Stiles palidece. El corazón le late con prisa y ésta vez sí que va a vomitar en su mejor imitación de Regan y la sopa de guisantes.

Lo amargo vuelve a subir por su garganta y no tiene idea de si podrá tragárselo. Regresa el mareo y pierde un poco el piso.

El sitio donde Scott lo golpeó no deja de punzar y es la única zona viva de su cuerpo, que parece a punto de apagarse en todo lo demás.

Puntos, puntos, puntos. Detesta los puntos. ¿Y si un día deciden quedarse para siempre y lo cumplen? ¿Qué va a hacer entonces?

De repente, Scott tiene la decencia de lucir preocupado. Lo ve pasar saliva y mirarse los zapatos, arrugando el entrecejo sin querer ceder del todo, pero tratando.

Si alguien sabe lo débil que es — _¡aparte de TODO el puñetero universo, Stiles!_ — es Scott.

Stiles no puede oír otra cosa más que un zumbido persistente y el paf, paf, paf de su corazón, que ha adquirido la potencia de dos tablas siendo azotadas entre ellas por demonios latosos.

¡PAF, PAF, PAF!

¡PAF, PAF, PAF!

Recuerda el ruido de la copa de Laura rompiéndose y el crash se suma al paf, reventándole los tímpanos.

¡PAF, PAF, PAF, CRASH, CRASH, CRASH!

El volumen de todo aumenta paulatinamente hasta acallar la música externa… el pecho le duele y tiene la garganta obstruida. Su cuerpo se somete ante un poderoso rigor mortis prematuro.

Eli le sujeta el codo suavemente y lo guía para que se siente. Está temblando tanto, que algo de las bebidas que sostiene en ambas manos se ha derramado en sus dedos y corre, dibujando surcos, por sus nudillos.

Sabe que tiene el rostro completamente inexpresivo, pero, de todos modos, nota un hormigueo en la boca que se cuela al interior y le abarca el paladar y la lengua también.

 _No importa qué tanto lo escondas, ellos lo saben, Stiles. Lo huelen, lo saborean en el aire._

Eli le quita un vaso y, sonriendo, rígido, lo ayuda a beber del otro. Entonces, con ese breve empujoncito, su cuerpo recuerda más o menos cómo funcionar sin ayuda.

Respira — ¿estuvo conteniendo el aliento todo el tiempo? De ahí los puntos… — y se hunde contra el sofá, esperando que se lo trague y lo mate.

Eli gira el rostro para ver a Scott que, inquieto, pero todavía enfurruñado, se ha sentado en el filo de la mesita de centro, el bebé pataleando encima de sus rodillas, haciendo burbujas de saliva y emitiendo ruiditos de gusto.

Va vestido de azul y usa una gorra con orejas de oso. Es bonito y Stiles se repudia por no haberlo visto de frente antes, pero, ¿cómo, si para eso hubiera tenido que vencer muchos de los miedos con los que ésta noche ya está demostrando que no puede?

El pobre no merece estar cerca de alguien como él… lo va a ensuciar, le va a contagiar sus porquerías…

Eli le lanza una mirada adusta a Scott.

—Soy Elijah —escupe, tratando de ser más amable, pero sin conseguirlo, para suavizar la situación—. Su novio, si tanta curiosidad tienes. Y tú debes ser Scott McCall. No tienes idea de todo lo que he oído de ti, pero nada te ha hecho justicia —el _imbécil_ queda implícito, pero Scott lo pilla igual, por lo que su rostro se amarga más.

Scott siempre está tan lleno de azúcar, flores y muchos colores, que verlo molesto resulta disonante con lo que Stiles sabe de él y, por un segundo, se convence de estar soñando.

Enfrente de él, Cora y los demás están más que atentos a lo que pasa entre ellos.

—Es un placer —miente Scott, apretando los dientes, y el bebé suelta una risita llena de baba que desentona con la furia de su papá.

Stiles se empina contra el brazo del sillón y se concentra en respirar. Eli le pone una mano en la rodilla y aprieta, haciéndole daño. Scott, de nuevo, luce culpable y trata de relajarse, viendo al suelo, pero tiembla de pies a cabeza.

— ¿Por qué diablos no viniste, Stiles? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué tenías que hacerme esto? —exclama, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alzar la voz.

No tiene que especificar a qué se refiere.

Es curioso que sea una pregunta que Stiles lleva mucho tiempo queriendo hacerle, pero nunca se ha atrevido.

Eli ríe desdeñosamente y Scott lo vuelve a ver feo, pero Stiles sabe lo poco que esas cosas le afectan a su amigo.

—Infelice —Masculla y Stiles se da cuenta de que está _molesto._

Lo observa, girando la cabeza tan rápido, que todo le da vueltas, y niega.

—Non è colpa sua —dice con un hilo de voz.

Gracias a los Edlund, dejó de confundir el italiano con el francés…

Eli le aferra la rodilla con más fuerza, viéndolo con incredulidad. Stiles no puede soportar el peso de su irritación.

—Oh, you poor sweet innocent thing…

Scott gruñe y sacude la cabeza, irritado, no queriendo ser dejado de lado.

— ¡Sólo quiero que me des una justificación! —exige—. ¡Sólo así voy a poder perdonarte por no haber estado ahí!

De nuevo, Stiles se siente apuñalado por una alabarda.

Lydia entra por la puerta del solárium, pero se queda ahí, sin ir hacia Cora o ellos, y Stiles la ve cruzarse de brazos. Noah y Natalie también llegan y lo peor de todo es que van seguidos por Melissa, Rafael McCall, Talia y su esposo.

Ya, que un rayo lo fulmine y lo mate, _please_.

Al menos todavía no se ha encontrado con la persona que más miedo tiene de toparse ésta velada.

—Scott —interviene Melissa, pacificadora, adentrándose en el solárium y yendo hacia su hijo que, obviamente, con su presencia, sólo se enfada más y, en vez de atender al llamado cordial de su madre, mantiene a Stiles contra la espada y la pared.

Puede sentir a Eli tiritando a su lado, a lo mejor porque él también ha percibido la esencia que acaba de perfumar la habitación: la congregación sólo crea la ilusión de que el sillón en el que están sentados — _lo siento, amigo, deberías pararte y dejarme morir sólo_ — se ha convertido en una placa puesta bajo la lente del más potente de los microscopios.

Es lógico pensar que, si nadie es consciente de que Stiles se ha sentido miserable a raíz de su rompimiento con Derek, nadie se explica por qué cometió la grosería de no acudir a la boda de su mejor amigo y servirle de padrino, así como tampoco venir a conocer a su primer hijo, cuando todo el mundo sabe que, en cierto momento, Stiles y Scott se juraron con sangre que estarían ahí, el uno para el otro, en los momentos más significativos de sus vidas.

El problema es que Stiles tiene la impresión de que Scott fue el primero que no cumplió el trato.

Anhela, con todas sus fuerzas, derretirse y escurrirse al suelo, convertirse en un charco de lo que sea y filtrarse en las delicadas fibras de la alfombra carísima que pisan y, quizás, de esa manera, estando en el sitio que todos deben pensar que le corresponde, dejen de acosarlo.

La autocompasión no le gusta a nadie. La cosa es que, en el rubro en el que Stiles se mueve, persiguiendo monstruos, tanto humanos como preternaturales, sirve de mucho porque, para ser honestos, vas al campo de batalla sin darle demasiada importancia a morir, por lo que te atreves a _todo_ y, de hecho, aprendes a verlo como un ajuste de cuentas: si un día pierde la vida tratando de salvar la de alguien más, entonces con eso logrará saldar todo lo malo que ha cometido.

Como matar a Donovan.

Y a los que vinieron después.

Se ha convertido en un hombre capaz de decirle a otro «toma mi vida en lugar de la suya» sin parpadear, tratando de ocupar el puesto de alguna víctima que todavía tiene una oportunidad, no por abnegación, sino porque ha perdido cualquier clase de respeto por su propia existencia. Si de todas formas, nunca ha sido respetada por nadie más.

Eso asusta a los cazadores sin moral, porque ellos no están, generalmente, dispuestos a morir por nadie más, ni siquiera por sus compañeros, y darse cuenta de que enfrentan a alguien a quien no le importa nada relacionado a sí mismo los pone en jaque.

Ven en él esa cosa fea que sintió apenas llegar a éste lugar: el desapego con lo material, la persona a punto de hacer implosión. Escuchan el tic-tac.

A lo mejor los Hale, con su oído tan fino, fueron los primeros en oírlo y por eso no lo querían cerca de Derek…

Adam repudia ésta forma de ver las cosas y, por supuesto, lo último que deseó al tomarlos bajo su mando fue que hicieran algo imbécil, como suicidarse haciéndola de héroes —todo el mundo sabe que estos se llevan la peor parte en una historia, sobrevivan o no—, pero Stiles sabe que su visión es compartida por Eli y también por Valentina.

Cada vez que piensa que son el Trío Dorado —de la Gente Dañada— lo hace de una manera _muy_ literal, recordando la resignación perfecta en la cara de Valentina la noche que el cazador la hirió y estaba posicionado sobre ella, a punto de apuñalarla en la garganta con su espada antes de que él llegara o esa vez que un coyote rabioso le abrió el abdomen a Eli, dejando salir una buena parte de lo de adentro directo a las manos de Stiles, y su amigo sólo le pidió, sereno, «si muero, dile a mi madre que no la odio».

Melissa no insiste a Scott y, en vez de eso, lo obliga a quitarse la cangurera para cargar a su nieto y apartarlo del fuego cruzado que hay entre su padre y Eli, porque Stiles está, desde hace rato, in the City of the Dead de Eurielle.

Noah sujeta la mano de Natalie y, sonriendo todavía, pero incómodamente, trata de sentarse en el puesto vacío junto a quien cree que es su nuevo yerno, pero Stiles vuelve a verlo a la cara, casi esperando que su padre se sobreponga a todos y los mande al diablo para hacerle un favor, y lo que consigue es que el sheriff cambie de opinión, gire sobre los talones, y vaya hacia Cora y los otros para tomar a Lori en brazos y agitarla de arriba abajo, diciéndole lo bonita que es y lo mucho que se parece a su mamá.

Eso no lo decepciona. Nope. Poco lo hace en Beacon.

—Si tanto quieres verlo, ¿por qué no eres tú quien viaja a Stafford? —Interrumpe Eli y su voz suena distante a oídos de Stiles, pero cargada de ponzoña. Por eso no le gusta hacerlo enojar: así como él puede ser cruel a veces, Eli consigue serlo el doble, sobre todo para defender a quien le importa—. Lo siento, pero en seis años no te he visto poner los pies ahí. ¿Estabas muy ocupado? ¿O es un requisito para ser tu amigo que la gente te busque a ti y no tú a ellos? —Habla bajo, tratando de ser discreto, pero saben que da lo mismo.

Erica vuelve a reír, confirmándolo. Scott aprieta las manos en puños. Lydia da un paso hacia Stiles, pero se detiene a medio camino, titubeando.

La mano de Eli comienza a lastimarlo enserio y es bueno.

Su mente se llena, despacio, de una putrefacción que se extiende desde su cerebro hasta abajo, infectando su sangre y todo lo demás. De un segundo a otro, su carne se tornará negra y se secará, dejando atrás un esqueleto polvoriento…

— ¿Quién crees que eres para meterte en una conversación entre mi _mejor amigo_ y yo? —escupe Scott, tan iracundo, que todo en él se sacude.

Cierra las manos en puños que esconde a los lados de su cuerpo. Talia se aclara la garganta, de pie a un par de metros.

Eli sonríe, desagradable. Stiles ya no puede soportar la situación y, al mismo tiempo, no consigue sumergirse en ella completamente, como si la presenciara a distancia.

—Pero si Liam Dunbar acaba de decirnos que ese puesto lo ocupa él —ironiza el de pelo castaño claro.

Stiles levanta los ojos, sólo para verificar la reacción de Scott y lo descubre rojo hasta las orejas.

Ah, entonces el chiquillo no mintió: cuando Scott no lo busca por internet o lo llama o se mensajea con él, está con Liam. Todo éste año debieron distraerse lo suficiente juntos para que Scott no sufriera pensando en la _traición_ de Stiles.

¿Qué tan mal amigo ha tenido que ser para que su hermano de otra madre decidiera que es mejor la compañía de un puberto de prepa que la suya?

—Sí, pero… no es como… no puedo decirte por qué… Stiles… —Scott se calla, toma aire por la nariz y cierra los ojos, tratando de salir de la trampa en la que cayó.

Erica suelta una nueva risotada que les quiebra los nervios a todos y Talia, harta, hace un gesto con las manos, llamando la atención de los más cercanos a ella, y manda a unos a buscar más bebidas, charolas con postres a la cocina y a encontrar a tal o cual persona. Todos la obedecen sin rechistar, en una coreografía sin ensayar, pero bien ejecutada.

Las tres mellizas son las primeras en desaparecer, gracias al cielo. La chica de corto pelo pardo le lanza un vistazo intenso a Scott —luego agujerea a Stiles con pupilas homicidas ( _¡pero si ni te conozco!_ )— y va a cumplir con la petición de ver si Laura está bien —a pesar de que Talia no estaba presente cuando ocurrió su accidente—. Cora sale al patio, recuperando a Lori, y Noah pierde su distracción, por lo que debe prestarle atención a su hijo de nuevo.

Stiles se rinde con él.

Prefiere las groserías directas, pero el cuidado indirecto, de Adam a la evasión de su padre que, al parecer, ya no lo lee con la facilidad de antes y prefiere tenerlo a un brazo de distancia cuando están en el nido Hale.

¿También se avergüenza de él? ¿Se arrepiente de haberlo convencido de venir?

Rafael y Melissa también se marchan y Florence convence a la pareja con la que habla de salir a contemplar los arreglos del jardín. Lydia se queda y se sienta en la butaca frente a Stiles, junto a la mesa que Scott usa de silla, viéndose los botines con atención y pasando saliva disimuladamente. Natalie se acomoda detrás de ella, con cara de que preferiría estar en cualquier lugar antes que aquí.

Para ella debe ser un horror que el increíble hombre que es Noah venga acompañado de una plaga como Stiles.

Un niño pequeño, de no más de seis, entra corriendo por la puerta del solárium, sujetando un brownie en la mano, y va hacia el padre de Derek, que lo sujeta con facilidad, haciéndolo reír y llevándoselo a otro lado.

No puede ver al hombre de frente… se parece demasiado a Derek. _Mucho._ _Ni siquiera recuerda su nombre, pero está seguro de haberlo sabido._ _¿Cuál era? ¿Cuál?_ _Quiere pegarse en la frente para hacerlo brotar de alguna parte, pero está petrificado._

Scott vuelve al ruedo en cuanto el área está más despejada. Comprimida, para Stiles, que se siente prensado por las fauces de una máquina constrictora.

—Sólo _quiero_ que me des un motivo —insiste, crispando los dedos en sus muslos, dándole la impresión de que quisiera hacerlo en su cuello.

Todavía le duele la patada que le dio.

Eli se pone rígido a su lado y Stiles cierra los ojos, pinchándose los lagrimales como antes vio hacer a Lydia, porque sabe que, igualmente, acaba de sacarle lo feo, ese lado que les permitió volverse tan cercanos, al ser una costra llena de pus que ambos tienen en común.

— ¡Porque estaba medio muerto, idiota! —explota, con esa voz bonita que tiene convirtiéndose en algo áspero y rastrero, dispuesto a lastimar—. Por más que hubiera querido venir a tu estúpida boda, no habría podido, acabado de operar. Pero de haber sabido que significaba tanto para ti, yo mismo lo habría traído, digo, para evitarte el malestar.

No sabe quién hace el ruido estrangulado, pero seguro es su papá. Igual, no quiere verlo, así que se sigue masajeando los párpados, concentrándose en la sensación endurecida de sus globos oculares debajo de ellos.

Derecha… izquierda… derecha… izquierda…

Las pestañas le pican la piel igual que púas.

Fue el día que decidió no asistir a la ceremonia que Adam los envió detrás de un secuestrador. Al principio, pensaron que se trataría de un humano común, pero terminaron encontrándose con una manada de lobos en pleno festín lunar, esperando comer carne fresca de la mejor calidad.

Tuvieron que corretearlos por todo un distrito abandonado de bodegas y ahí fue donde Stiles se las arregló para ser arrojado contra un ventanal y un montón de cristales terminaron dentro de su cuerpo, peligrosamente cerca del corazón en una obvia ironía dibujada por el cosmos, porque así de cabrón puede ser, tomando en cuenta que, desde niño, su papá ha luchado con una lesión similar, producto de los abusos de su padre, el primer «Stiles», que lo tiró contra una mesita de café mientras Noah trataba de proteger a su mamá, como Stiles y sus amigos a esa pobre niña, que terminó siendo operada de emergencia también, pero por una terrible hemorragia en la arteria femoral que estuvo a punto de liquidarla de no haber sido por un torniquete amateur.

Ese día, todos vieron a la muerte de cerca, las parcas besándolos y rodeándolos con sus brazos, indispuestas a dejarlos marchar sanos y salvos.

Por supuesto, Eli se asegura de contarlo lo peor posible, sólo para molestar, y omitiendo el detalle de lo sobrenatural, hablando de los captores como si fueran monstruos humanos, no la versión corrompida de la misma especie que compone ésta familia.

Cada párrafo de lo que dice va escrito en papel viejo y amarillento que hace rollito y mete en las bocas de todos, pretendiendo ahogarlos con ellos. Luego, querrá prenderles fuego.

—Y, claro, podría habértelo traído cuando le dieron el alta, pero estaba high as a kite por los medicamentos que le dieron, así que, _disculpa_ si no quisimos arriesgarnos a que se fuera de boca contra tu pastel de bodas como lo hizo por las escaleras de su edificio apenas llegar —entonces, Stiles sabe que ahora Eli le está lanzando una mirada de reproche, porque rodó todo un palmo de peldaños hasta que Valentina y Ashley se las ingeniaron para sujetarlo entre ellas, que quedaron aplastadas contra un muro, con sendos chichones en la cabeza (que, en el caso de Valentina, sanó rápido, pero no en el del flancito de Eli, de ahí su molestia).

Luego, Ashley rompió en risas escandalosas que hicieron que todos dejaran de preocuparse, pero Eli tuvo que arrastrar su trasero de vuelta al hospital para asegurarse de que no se hubiera provocado una contusión o abierto los puntos y la odisea volvió a empezar.

Tardaron horas en terminar de instalarlo en su casa. Fue un fin de semana ajetreado.

Ashley tiene un vídeo en su teléfono… del reto de canto que lo convenció de tener en el trayecto en auto y, al recordarse cantando _Unstoppable_ a voz en cuello, drogado como estaba, no puede evitar reírse por lo bajo, rompiendo la tensión dramática provocada por su amigo, a quien se le da bien el teatro.

Deja de toquetearse los ojos al mismo tiempo que Eli cae en cuenta de lo que debe estar recordando y también ríe, haciendo reventar todo lo demás con un estallido atronador que consigue mutar la realidad.

Deben pensar que están desquiciados y tal vez tengan razón. _Fire meet gasoline._

—Enserio, _haz_ que lo borre —exige y su amigo niega, perdiendo algo del coraje que su charla con Scott le provocó.

Ambos se mueven de un humor a otro con una facilidad que debería ser preocupante.

Pero, de repente, Noah está frente a él, lívido, aferrándole el brazo, primero con fuerza y luego con cuidado, como creyendo que la herida sigue ahí, viéndolo con algo que relampaguea con coraje y angustia a la vez.

Scott tiene la boca torcida, igual que alguien que ha chupado un limón amargo, y la batalla que tiene consigo mismo es obvia, al querer decir algo, pero sin atreverse.

Es sólo al verlo así que Stiles se da cuenta de lo mucho que han cambiado desde que eran chiquillos de dieciséis y se preocupa al pensar que su cara refleja una mutación similar, pero más grotesca.

— ¿Por qué demonios no me llamaste? —sisea Noah, con la mandíbula atorada.

Stiles se encoge de hombros, sin dejar de ver la máscara honesta que es la cara de su amigo.

— ¿Para qué? La última vez que estuviste conmigo en el hospital y te conté lo que me pasó, dijiste que lo había soñado —Noah se mueve hacia atrás igual que si Stiles lo hubiera empujado, pero éste apenas lo nota.

Lydia se pone pálida, tanto, que pronto se pierde en la tela de su vestido y en el revestimiento del sillón. Sólo su pelo sigue refulgiendo en una llama viva.

Scott se aclara la garganta, habiendo perdido también algo de color.

—Si lo hubiera sabido… —masculla, apenado—… pero lo de Lucas… ¿qué pretexto tienes para no haber…? —Eli se carcajea, sin pizca de diversión en el sonido, lo que transforma el ruido, usualmente agradable, en algo feo y duro.

Scott enrojece de nuevo y agacha la cara. Respira con pesadez, pero parece más tranquilo en comparación con antes.

—No debí patearte —susurra.

—Está bi… —trata de responder Stiles, pero Eli se empina en el sillón y le da un fuerte puntapié a Scott que lo hace gruñir y volver a poner una cara irritada.

—Ahora _sí_ está bien —conviene y, por su parte, deja de usar la pierna de Stiles como bola de terapia.

Stiles le sonríe y debe haber algo en su cara que por fin chupa todo el estrés de la recámara y permite que todos vuelvan a respirar sin preocuparse por gases nocivos en los alrededores, porque todo el mundo parece relajarse.

Talia sale del solárium, Melissa y Rafael reaparecen y Noah se pasea de un lado a otro por un rato, pasándose las manos por el pelo canoso y emitiendo sonidos de vez en cuando que revelan lo fastidiado y nervioso que está.

Scott por fin decide sentarse como la gente decente, en una silla cercana, y Melissa se acerca para mostrarle al pequeño Lucas, pero no se lo entrega. Scott lanza miraditas tentativas a Stiles, como esperando que le pida cargarlo, pero no lo hará ni aunque lo amenacen, porque se siente sucio y un bebé debe ser la versión real de un unicornio y no quiere mancharlo con su inmundicia.

De pronto, Noah vuelve a plantársele delante y lo apunta con un dedo tembloroso.

—Dijiste que tu trabajo no era peligroso —recrimina, agitado—, que sólo te dedicabas a investigar casos para tu jefe.

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco.

—En los que a veces se nos pide participar —levanta los hombros, indiferente.

No quiere dar explicaciones al respecto ahora. Noah lo ha visto con ojos morados a lo largo de años en sus vídeo llamadas y siempre aceptó las excusas de Stiles — _son los entrenamientos de la academia, estoy tomando clases de defensa extras—,_ incluso en los peores casos. Jamás se mostró demasiado preocupado, ni cuando en verdad lo vio con el brazo en cabestrillo la vez que lo llamó para preguntarle por lo mismo que Scott acaba de recriminarle, así que no entiende porqué la efusividad ahora.

No lo hubiera querido cerca tampoco la vez que se rompió la muñeca al ser derribado de un techo, ni cuando lo arrollaron con una motocicleta y tampoco cuando lo rasguñaron en la pierna, tan hondo, que sintió las garras hasta el hueso, menos cuando lo enterraron vivo o cuando ese vampiro de Nueva Orleans consiguió meterse en su cabeza y hacer que se abriera la muñeca para dejarle beber su sangre.

Le han pasado… muchas cosas que son sólo suyas y no compartiría con nadie de Beacon Hills como hace con la gente de Virginia. Son cuentos de terror escritos para un grupo selecto de gente.

La preocupación de Noah, a estas alturas, le parece ridícula.

 _Es probable que, en caso de estar cerca, te diría lo mismo que te dijo de Parrish: «todo está en tu cabeza, hijo, porque no sirves ni para diferenciar la fantasía de la realidad»._

Si supiera lo que Stiles tiene en la cabeza…

—No, no me gusta —insiste el sheriff, ansioso—. Si tu vida está en riesgo, quiero que lo dejes.

Stiles y Eli lo observan, anonadados, tres segundos antes de romper en carcajadas que resuenan por la estancia y consiguen que Lydia se sobresalte y apoye las manos en los brazos del sillón, aferrando las decoraciones de madera de los extremos con uñas pintadas de azul eléctrico.

Noah se pone rojo de vergüenza y coraje. Antes de que pueda protestar, Rafael, de pie junto al asiento de su hijo, se cruza de brazos y les regala una cara enfurruñada y una ceja enarcada.

Es obvio que está listo para ser la voz de la razón, para darles un estate quieto a todos.

—Aunque les cause mucha gracia, estoy de acuerdo con el sheriff — ¿no es un milagro? Stiles recuerda que, hace unos años, Rafael volvió a Beacon con el propósito de que corrieran a Noah de su puesto, pero, al final, reconectar con Melissa y Scott lo hizo cambiar de opinión. Por más que le consiguiera un puesto a Stiles en la academia, para él sigue siendo el mismo idiota borracho que maltrataba a Melissa y que tiró a Scott de las escaleras cuando trató de ayudarla, por lo que su opinión tiene el mismo valor que una cáscara de maní vacía para él—. Lo tenías todo para convertirte en un agente federal, Stiles. ¿Tienes idea de cuánta gente espera una oportunidad semejante? Y tú la dejaste pasar como si tal cosa. Me dejaste mal con mis allegados luego de interceder por ti para que te ofrecieran una plaza y ¿para qué? ¿Convertirte en un perrito faldero de alguien como Adam Song? ¡Todo el mundo sabe que está chiflado y que su forma de hacer las cosas es desquiciada! ¡Trabajar en su «agencia de detectives» es una vergüenza comparado a lo que pudiste tener!

Las risas mueren tan rápido como llegaron y llegan las miradas vacías, ésta vez dirigidas al papá de Scott que, al menos, tiene la decencia de notar que no eligió las palabras correctas para expresarse de alguien a quien ellos conocen bien y respetan mucho.

Incluso Scott hace una mueca de pesar y Melissa le da un golpe a su recién recuperado marido en el brazo. Lucas le lanza un improperio en su lenguaje de bebé, tratando de aferrarle el brazo y torcérselo, pero sin mucho éxito. Lo máximo que consigue es dejarle el traje embarrado de saliva.

El ambiente cambia abruptamente como si alguien estuviera controlándolo con un interruptor invisible, moviéndolo de arriba abajo sin una meta fija en mente. De repente, todo es cálido y ruidoso para inmediatamente después convertirse en algo seco y hostil. Casi peligroso.

—Si le pesó tanto «interceder en mi nombre» para conseguirme una plaza que _no_ le pedí y que en ese momento interpreté como un simple acto de buena voluntad de su parte, puede cobrarse el favor cuando quiera —sentencia, lo frío en sus palabras de nuevo, la serpiente desenroscándose dentro de su cuerpo y abriendo las fauces en un siseo—. Afortunadamente, dispongo de los recursos suficientes gracias a ese «chiflado», por lo que incluso puede hacerlo con intereses, si lo requiere.

Rafael traga y feas manchas rosas le aparecen en la cara. Boquea, buscando algo que decir a toda velocidad que sea igual de hosco y ofensivo que lo que Stiles acaba de expresar.

Noah se aclara la garganta, enojado y sorprendido al verlo a la defensiva.

—Si ese hombre no hace más que ponerte en apuros, hijo, entonces estoy de acuerdo en que es un loco pelig…

—Ese «loco peligroso» se ha portado más como mi padre los últimos años que tú —interrumpe, viéndolo a los ojos de nuevo, pero ésta vez el impacto evita que Noah escape del contacto—. Y a la familia no se le abandona sólo porque alguien más quiera.

De nuevo, todo el oxígeno de la habitación es absorbido por una aspiradora invisible y potente y todo el mundo se congela igual que si alguien les hubiera dado una palmada antes de gritar «¡ENCANTADOS!», dejándolos congelados hasta que otro venga a rescatarlos.

Incluso la luz parece perder intensidad o a lo mejor es la negrura que Stiles tiene por dentro la que trata de colarse al margen de sus ojos, oscureciéndolo todo con una espesa neblina.

Desafortunadamente, al mismo tiempo que Stiles insulta a su papá de la peor manera, la puerta principal de la casa se abre, una habitación más allá del solárium, y un puñado de gente entra, riendo, saludando y haciendo un barullo al quitarse abrigos y preguntar dónde ponerlos.

Sus voces se escuchan amplificadas gracias al silencio que ha quedado entre ellos, por lo que pueden oír el ruido de sus zapatos contra el piso.

Un minuto después, en una de las puertas interiores de la estancia de muros acristalados, aparece una hermosa mujer de pelo negro, piel pálida, con un delicado lunar apostado bajo el ojo derecho. Lleva un bonito vestido azabache, de mangas largas como el de Lydia, pero decorado con pequeñas cuentas que atrapan la luz blanquecina de la habitación y la reflejan, haciéndola resaltar a ojos de todos. Tiene la sonrisa fácil y sus mejillas destacan en su cara igual que manzanas, ruborizadas por el frío del exterior. Va tomada del brazo de la peor persona que pudo aparecer en este momento, ya que el corazón de Stiles, al verlo, decide que ya tuvo suficiente y se va al carajo, provocándole una terrible sensación de vacío en la caja torácica.

Todo deja de tener sentido.

Está convencido de que sigue en Virginia, sentado en la silla de su escritorio, viendo la pantalla en negro del ordenador, tratando de encontrar las fuerzas para levantarse y comenzar a empacar, mientras oye a Eli despotricar contra Ashley y Fiorella a sus espaldas, pero al mismo tiempo tiene la idea de que de eso han pasado milenios.

—Buenas noches —saluda Paige, cantarina, sin enterarse de nada.

Es _tan_ bonita y está _tan_ llena de luz, que bien podrían apagar todos los focos del solárium, también la chimenea, y se las arreglaría para mantener a todo el mundo alejado de la oscuridad, incluso a los que están perpetuamente sumergidos en ella.

De inmediato, la atención de la concurrencia se mueve hacia el sonido de su voz y Stiles deja de ser escudriñado, repudiado y visto como la pequeña bestia en la que se ha convertido y que, de algún modo, se las arregló para mantener oculta hasta éste día.

Los ojos de Derek van instintivamente hacia donde se haya él y se posan en su cara con un peso que hiere. El brazo de Paige sigue firme alrededor del suyo, la mano blanca descansando con pereza contra su muñeca, dedos aferrados a ella, luciendo delicados anillos de plata.

Una pareja mayor aparece detrás de ambos y también saludan, aunque todo está tan estático, que deben sentirse como si acabaran de entrar a un museo de cera lleno de las representaciones de personajes típicos de la ciudad.

Eli cruza una pierna cómodamente encima de la otra, siendo el primero en recuperar la habilidad de moverse a voluntad; rodea los hombros de Stiles con un brazo y silba por lo bajo, antes de darle un trago a su bebida, casi olvidada.

Stiles se descongela gracias a él y se hunde contra su cuerpo, permitiendo que Eli lo abrace antes de empinarse y susurrarle al oído:

—Merry Newtmas, sweetheart—demasiado seco para sonar festivo, en realidad.

—O—

Tuve un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con éste capítulo: estuve trabajando semanas en él para tenerlo listo el 24, pero por un errorcillo casi lo pierdo :'( así que aprecien lo suertudos que SOMOS todos de que no haya sido así :p

Éste es mi «¡Felices fiestas!» para todas esas hermosas personas que han comentado, dejándome saber que están ahí.

Hace tiempo tuve un problema con una lectora que vino a decirme que soy una persona terrible por pedirles comentarios en mis trabajos —los malentendidos se dan hasta detrás de las mejores intenciones porque «humanos», ¿verdad?— y sólo quiero que sepan que si lo hago, es porque tengo una ansiedad patológica que me hace pedir que cualquier cosa que hago sea juzgada —soy repostera, así que ya se imaginarán cómo sufrieron todas las personas que recibieron un postre de mi parte éstas fiestas: «pero sí te gustó, ¿verdad? Sino, dime y te hago otro», «¡ya dije que sí, chin…!» más o menos—.

Así que basta con decir que, si has comentado ésta historia fielmente, éste capítulo es completamente tuyo, porque te lo ganaste :) y no tienes idea de lo mucho que te aprecio, sobre todo si eres de los efusivos de AO3, a quienes estoy aprendiendo a adorar 3

No tienen idea de lo bonito que es sentirse acompañado al entregar un trabajo, al menos para moi, porque siempre es difícil hacer las cosas a tientas.

Felices fiestas y, por favor, únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos de los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


	4. Capítulo 2 Parte 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Parte 2**

— **O—**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** descripción de ataque psicótico, dermatilomania.

—O—

De la nada, es el Doctor en el tenebroso Trenzalore o, tal vez, Clara, sintiendo celos de River Song.

Derek baja el rostro para ver el suelo, ofreciendo un aspecto menos decidido que el que tenía cuando se plantó en su puerta para «saludar» o incluso al mostrarse como lobo en la Reserva, acompañado por Laura —debió ser divertido, ambos imaginando que Stiles es un estúpido sin idea de nada—. Paige, programada para notar los cambios de humor de su compañero, lo observa y, riendo, levanta una mano para sujetarle el mentón y obligarlo a ver arriba de nuevo.

Stiles siente que todo el alcohol que ha bebido — ¿cuántos vasos van? ¿Uno y medio, dos?— se le agrían en el estómago y, molesto consigo, rueda los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en cualquier cosa menos en el terrible espasmo que lo aqueja, amenazando con hacerlo expeler por la boca las entrañas igual que vendas fantasmales desenredándose desde adentro, tratando de conocer el exterior y soltar en él sus males, antiguos y pulverulentos, ansiosos de caos.

Noah sigue abatido y es obvio que ha quedado incapaz de encarar a alguien, por lo que, en vez de tratar de continuar su conversación, se excusa para salir por una de las puertas que conducen a cualquier otra parte. Natalie le lanza una ojeada a Stiles cargada de asco y se apresura a ir tras él.

Entonces, es hora de que le llueva granizo gigante encima, al parecer.

Los ojos de Lydia se clavan en su cara y Scott mantiene los suyos en sus rodillas, frunciendo los labios cada tanto y triturándose las manos con molinetes recios y nerviosos.

Rafael parece insistir en encontrar algo grosero qué decir, pero el cerebro no le trabaja rápido debido a la molestia, así que tiene que olvidarse del tema para saludar a quienes, al parecer, son los padres de Paige, una adorable pareja un tanto entrada en años que, a pesar de haber notado la tensión del ambiente, se esfuerzan con sus sonrisas por aparentar que todo está bien.

Así es como funciona la Navidad, después de todo, enyesando las grietas entre adversarios de aquí a que amanezca y la luz del sol revele, nuevamente, todo lo malo, oculto en un Hamunaptra de tiempo contado.

Paige libera un segundo el brazo de Derek para ayudar a su madre cuando se le cae el bolsito de cuentas y el hombre lo aprovecha para cruzar la estancia con sendas zancadas y escabullirse por la puerta del solárium, hacia el patio, donde la fiesta sigue sin que nadie se entere de nada de lo que acaba de acontecer dentro.

Harto y exhausto, Stiles se recuesta contra Eli, subiendo los pies al poco margen de sillón que queda bajo el posa brazos, y cierra los ojos, permitiendo que la mano de su amigo le acaricie el cabello. Siente que ha perdido tanta energía, que bien podría quedarse dormido, pero los gorjeos de Lucas lo mantienen pegado a éste mundo, incapaz de marcharse del todo.

Escucha el ruido de tacones —sabe que es Paige, porque los de Lydia no emiten un ruido así— y se pregunta si fue corriendo en busca de Derek. Sus padres también piden permiso y se marchan, dejando al pequeño grupo agitador detrás.

De pronto, Stiles siente una mano en la cara, un beso en la sien, y se sobresalta. Una mano más pequeña le pega en la nariz y Eli ríe.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra con Melissa incorporándose después de acercarse demasiado sin que se percatara, con Lucas pegado al pecho, regalándole sonrisas a todos, sin ser consciente de los problemas que lo rodean.

Bendito sea.

—Ninguna festividad se libra de un poco de melodrama, ¿cierto? —Le sonríe la mujer, con pequeñas arrugas en la comisura de los ojos que demuestran que es honesta. Piensa en Catalina y la extraña, porque la mujer se ha encargado de ponerle banditas en muchas heridas, tanto reales como metafóricas, y de darle besos sanadores también, cuidándolo aunque nada la fuerza a hacerlo, más que el amor y la lealtad. Un nudo se le aprieta en la garganta, amenazando con hacerlo gotear aquí y ahora—. Todavía recuerdo cuando Scott y tú destrozaron mi mesa de café _favorita_ jugando dentro de la casa y después lograron tirarle el árbol encima a la pobre Roxy —la vieja mascota de Scott.

Stiles no sabe qué sentir ante el impacto de los recuerdos, que le parecen lejanos y vividos por alguien diferente, pero Scott se avergüenza en nombre de ambos y prorrumpe:

— ¡Mamá! —no queriendo que su hijo escuche sus viejas melindrerías.

Eli le sujeta la mano y Stiles entrelaza los dedos de ambos sin titubear. Melissa le sonríe a su amigo y éste le responde con un gesto de la mano desinteresado, pero cortés.

La enfermera va a pescar a su esposo y lo saca del recinto, dejando solos a los cuatro jóvenes.

Lydia está demasiado callada y Scott se aclara la garganta incómodamente.

—Pensándolo bien, nunca me has hablado mucho de lo que haces en Virginia —comenta, pasado un instante. Sus palabras denotan que se siente apenado por no haberse interesado más antes—. También creí que era más una cosa de escritorio.

Stiles vuelve a encogerse de hombros, no queriendo hablar más sobre el tema, porque ya lo hizo lo suficiente y muy mal.

Está, prácticamente, tumbado contra Eli, que lo sujeta y le permite usarlo de almohada igual que hace con Ashley y, a veces, con Valentina, cuando ninguno tiene ganas de bronca y están demasiado cansados para actuar más que como leones soñolientos.

Stiles sabe que se conocen desde antes de que él llegara a sus vidas y que tenían una relación guerrillera, llena de groserías y malos tratos, pero, cuando él apareció, el eje se vio más equilibrado y, aunque no se consideran los mejores amigos del mundo, han hecho una tregua que, al menos el último lustro, los ha apaciguado.

—Si me conocieras bien, sabrías que no soporto estar quieto, menos tras una mesa —contesta, tratando de quitarle peso a la respuesta.

Scott hace una mueca, porque suena a recriminación, con todo y que no fue intencional.

— ¿Te has accidentado mucho? —insiste—. Stiles, si hubiéramos sabido…

No tiene idea de a quienes está incluyendo en el plural, pero imagina que es gente con la que no querría contar de todas formas. En Virginia tiene personas dispuestas a ser heridas a su lado y acompañarlo en la convalecencia o, por lo menos, a no juzgarlo loco y aceptar que se marche lejos cuando todo se pone feo.

Eli vuelve a sonreír por lo bajo: sus accidentes son más un capítulo entero de _Fail Army_ a éstas alturas que otra cosa. La única que se exenta de pasar mucho tiempo quejándose de alguna herida es Valentina, gracias a la sanación acelerada, pero ellos han pasado por todo un poco, desde lo más feo hasta lo más decididamente estúpido.

De pronto, Lydia lo ve directo a la cara y Stiles puede notar el calor irradiado por sus pupilas, derritiéndole la frente, la nariz y las mejillas con la potencia de un reactor nuclear.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado bajo tierra? —Pregunta de golpe y el corazón de Stiles da un brinco, similar al que puede sentir en el de Eli.

 _Demasiado_ específico.

Intercambian una mirada metafórica, porque una real sería delatora, pero Eli, igual, le aprieta los dedos para ponerse de acuerdo en silencio.

— ¿Por qué preguntas algo así? —Quiere saber y, al mismo tiempo, cambiar de tema.

Lydia se encoge de hombros, desencajada.

—Sólo responde —pide, usando su viejo tono de mandamás.

Stiles frunce el ceño e intercambia un vistazo con Scott, que pone una mueca indecisa y hace gestos con las manos para animarlo a contestar.

Y se suponía que quien iba a hacer preguntas era él.

—Suena morboso y horrible, Lydia. ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar una cosa así? ¿O es ahí donde quieres ponerme por lo feo que acabo de hablarle a papá?

Lydia pasa saliva, viendo las cosas desde otro ángulo, y un segundo enrojece para, al siguiente, perder de nuevo todo el color de trancazo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Profiere, irritada y dolida.

Stiles se rasca la nariz y, en ese momento, Erica hace su entrada, seguida por Laura y la chica de pelo corto, que vuelve a verlo con desagrado apenas cruzan el umbral.

La mujer de rizado pelo rubio coloca dos bandejas con bocadillos en una de las mesas, acomodándolas con maestría, antes de alzar la cabeza y olisquear el aire. Debe percibir algo que le gusta, porque la sonrisa de muchos dientes vuelve a hacer aparición.

Laura se ha cambiado el vestido por uno de color verde esmeralda, bonito, pero menos elegante que el dorado y que no combina muy bien con los zapatos y la joyería que eran la pareja perfecta del otro. Tal vez lo tomó prestado del armario de su madre por premura.

Erica los observa y, desgraciadamente, se acomoda contra el brazo de la silla de Scott, lo que da a entender que no piensa marcharse. Incluso Scott parece notarlo, porque tuerce los labios y trata de apartarse de sus curvas voluptuosas, remarcadas por un conjunto animal print.

Laura respira hondo y, una vez en el centro de la sala, absorbiendo los destellos del árbol con el talento del alabastro, suelta el aire de sus pulmones para ver al sillón donde se encuentran Stiles y Eli y lanzarles una sonrisa ligeramente temblorosa que delata que se está esforzando por ser amable.

A lo mejor le dolió que Stiles le comentara a un desconocido que es una mujer áspera cuando se lo propone.

No lleva ningún vendaje en la mano supuestamente herida.

— ¿Se les ofrece algo? ¿Están pasando una linda noche? —ésta vez, los dos hombres sí que cruzan vistazos escépticos.

La boca, todavía roja, de Laura, se frunce, pero una nueva inhalación pronunciada la ayuda a devolverle la curvatura perfecta.

—Todo va miel sobre hojuelas, gracias —responde Eli, porque Stiles prefiere ignorarla después de que todo se fuera al demonio a velocidad mach.

El silencio no es una grosería, después de todo, cuando leerle a uno la cartilla, sin pensar en sus emociones primero, sí que lo es.

Laura, que parecía estar deseando que fuera él quien contestara, tensa los hombros y se ve los tacones. Luego, asiente y se marcha al jardín, moviéndose como si sus piernas y el tronco fueran partes separadas de su anatomía luchando por embonar de nuevo entre ellas. La otra mujer la sigue sin pestañear.

Ojalá Erica se largara también, pero es obvio que quiere un hueso al que hincarle los colmillos. Con una mano, comienza a acariciar el pelo de Scott, que se la quita de encima con un rictus de fastidio que la divierte.

Stiles se prepara.

—Los vi ayer —comienza y lo hace parpadear, hastiado, confirmando que estaba en lo cierto—, en la tienda. Perdón por no acercarme a saludar, pero no podía creer que en verdad fueras tú, _Stiles_ —arrastra su nombre desagradablemente—. Menos con un chico tan atractivo al lado. ¿Cómo haces para conseguirlos?

Eli ríe, más satírico que alagado, y Stiles nota, en automático, que está más que hastiado de convivir con ésta gente.

Eli tiene problemas para llevarse bien con las personas y todo el mundo suele caerle mal hasta que por fin hacen algo que consigue cambiar su opinión de ellos, lo que puede tardar mucho en pasar o, simplemente, no ocurrir jamás. Se mueve por el mundo siendo amable con todos y carismático en la medida necesaria para ser reconocido y tomado en cuenta, pero sin formar lazos definidos con el pópulo, cuando gente como Stiles prefiere encerrarse en su capullo y jamás fingir que le agrada alguien sólo por congraciarse.

Lo curioso es que, desde la ruptura, su desconfianza de la gente aumentó, por el infierno que pasó tratando de entender qué rayos fue lo que _hizo_ mal, así que los últimos años le ha costado mucho relacionarse con las personas a su alrededor.

En la academia, no tuvo amigos por meses y, aunque algunos trataban de acercarse, era tal su reticencia que pronto lo dejaban de lado, tachándolo de presuntuoso. Eli fue su primer amigo, luego de conocer a Valentina y, de todas formas, ambos tardaron en alcanzar el nivel de confianza que tienen hoy.

Para su desgracia, Isaac reaparece también y se planta tras la butaca de Lydia, que rueda los ojos e inhala, armándose de una paciencia que, por supuesto, no tiene. Al parecer, ninguno ha conseguido entrar a su lista de amiguis íntimos a pesar de convivir con ellos seguido.

—Procuro no saltarles encima y besarlos delante de sus novios —contesta, furibundo, recordando un evento en particular _muy_ desagradable entre Erica y Derek, a las pocas semanas de empezar a salir con él, que lo dejó traumado e inseguro más de lo necesario—. Eso te granjea puntos, créeme —Erica cruza las cejas, con los pómulos coloreados de rosa, y Stiles gira el rostro hacia Eli, sus narices demasiado cerca—. Erica solía tener problemas para respetar las relaciones de otros, si es que me entiendes.

Se siente una revancha, después de ese amargo momento y tantos otros que estos tres le hicieron pasar, pero no se lo van a perdonar.

El rostro de Isaac se amarga y ni la mirada de advertencia que le lanza Scott evita que mantenga la boca cerrada. Habla, arrastrando las palabras sucintamente:

—Bueno, pues tendrás que perdonarnos la curiosidad, pero llevas años sin mostrar tu horrible cara por los alrededores y de pronto lo haces y con un novio. Si te hace sentir más cómodo, ¿por qué no todos te contamos nuestras aventuras los últimos años? Yo llevo un buen tiempo saliendo con Cora, Erica y Boyd se dieron el anillo hace dos años, pero no han puesto fecha, Lydia, aquí, empezó una relación con Jordan Parrish, y, ¡Dios!, si te hablara de las aventuras de Derek, primero con esa maestra de la preparatoria, Jennifer Blake, y después con una alguacil del ejército, Braeden. Con eso nos dimos cuenta de que definitivamente _no_ eras su tipo…

Algo se desgarra con un ruido fuerte y penetrante que le retumba en los tímpanos y, por un segundo, cree que en verdad pasó y que todos lo oyeron, pero pronto se da cuenta de que sucedió en su interior y de que posiblemente se trata de un músculo cardiaco, porque el pecho comienza a dolerle y una sustancia caliente se extiende desde sus clavículas hasta la boca de su estómago, derramándose igual que brea volcada y disolviéndole todo.

Siente delicadas perlas de sudor formándose en su nuca, empapándole los cortos cabellos de esa zona y haciendo que el cuello del suéter se le pegue a la piel, que note la picazón de la tela cual si fuera una estopa con vida propia tratando de abrirse paso a sus vértebras, tallando, tallando, tallando.

La punzada en el abdomen regresa y, ésta vez, es como si sus vísceras estuvieran luchando por encontrar una vía hacia afuera, iracundas al tener que estar dentro de una persona como él, que lo siente todo en ellas y con una furia abrumadora.

Isaac sonríe, satisfecho, mostrando lo largos que son sus caninos, y Stiles se da cuenta de que nada de lo que pasa con él es privado, lo que tiene el mismo efecto que ser golpeado en el revés de la cabeza con un martillo múltiples veces, trozos de cráneo, cerebro y materia brincando en todas direcciones.

Lydia vuelve a encajar las uñas en los bordes de su butaca, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo, claramente furiosa, pero queriendo domarlo, y Scott se pone de pie, haciendo que el equilibrio de Erica falle al estar en el borde de la silla y tenga que moverse de un salto para no caer. Cuando Scott encara a Isaac, al menos lo hace sentir culpable, pero Stiles sabe que no es por él, que le gustó lastimarlo y que seguirá tratando de hacerlo si le da la oportunidad.

El zumbido vuelve a sus oídos y sólo el hecho de Eli soltándole los dedos para pellizcarle las mejillas con una sola mano lo mantiene en su sitio, sin dejarse llevar a rastras por lo malo al páramo de la miseria.

¿Y qué con Paige? ¿O Derek simplemente es un casanova que va por ahí jugando con la gente que le pasa por delante, con el primer imbécil que se lo permite?

Si le dijo que Paige no es su novia… ¿tienen una relación sin ataduras, pueden meterse con quien les dé la gana, pero siempre volviendo a los brazos del otro, como los vio entrar a la casa hoy? ¿Y si lo buscó para hacerle una proposición igual, creyéndolo tan mediocre para aceptar?

 _Que NO eres su tipo, idiota, ¿no escuchaste? ¡Eres patético al sentir_ _esperanzas_ _por algo así!_

Náuseas.

Eli lo hace sacudir la cara de lado a lado y apenas lo nota.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle horrible a una carita así? _Bastardo_ —le espeta a Isaac, seco.

Al menos, ninguno sabe cómo interpretar a su cita aun, por lo que terminan contrariados al tener un enfrentamiento cara a cara con él.

Stiles podría besarlo para agradecerle insultar a Isaac cuando él no se atreve por miedo a ser visto más de cerca por esos sentidos ante los que nada permanece oculto.

Cora aparece de repente y fulmina a su novio con la mirada de una forma que lo carboniza y lo deja humeando en la alfombra. Ahora sí que Isaac parece acobardado e incluso da un paso hacia Scott, que le pone las manos en la espalda y lo empuja hacia la recién llegada.

— ¿Te importaría venir conmigo? Mamá quiere hablarte. Erica, tú también —tiene las manos apretadas en puños y a leguas se nota que está haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por ignorar el rincón de la habitación donde está Stiles.

Isaac y Erica obedecen. Stiles piensa en lo maravilloso que debe ser que Talia les tenga una correa atada al cuello y pueda mangonearlos a su gusto. Él quisiera ahorcarlos con bufanda y collar, respectivamente.

Cuando se marchan, siguiendo a una colérica Cora, Stiles suelta el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y trata de sentarse bien en el sillón, porque, de pronto, nota un calor horrible que amenaza con rostizarlo y estar pegado a Eli lo empeora.

Su dignidad hace una huida rápida, azotando la puerta para que todos la oigan.

Se tira del cuello del suéter, tratando de airearse. Scott lo ve, apenado.

—No les hagas…

— ¿Y Allison? —interrumpe, masajeándose los ojos y bufando, tratando de no sonar hiperventilante.

Scott se aclara la garganta.

—Se quedó en casa, con Chris. No se lleva muy bien con los Hale, así que no viene a sus fiestas, a pesar de que siempre lo invitan, y Allison no quiso que pasara la Noche Buena solo. Nos encontraremos más tarde, en la fiesta de Lydia —observa a la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Lydia asiente.

—Ustedes también están invitados, por supuesto. Jordan estará ahí, Stiles. Le dará gusto verte —le sonríe y Stiles baja los párpados, sin saber qué contestar.

Jordan ha tenido cara de parachoques los últimos años en su mente…

—Dile a tu novio que mantenga su auto alejado del mío —bromea su amigo y, en automático, la sonrisa de Lydia se vuelve cenizas.

Scott tiene un ataque de tos antes de volver a sentarse.

Stiles se quiere morir. Cierra los ojos y trata de reunir fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Las llamas crepitando en la chimenea, el perfume que se desprende de ellas, le llenan el pecho y le recuerdan que en éste mundo hay cosas salvajes y letales que igualmente pueden ser bellas, que no todo lleva una única careta.

— ¿Por qué a Chris no le gusta venir, si toda su familia está aquí? —pregunta y, afortunadamente, debe estar tan verde todavía por el comentario de Isaac, que su amigo no lo toma como cotilleo malintencionado y se apresura a contestar.

—Viejas rencillas entre familias. Negocios y cosas así. Son competidores, por explicarlo de alguna forma. Además, la tía de Allison, Kate, ¿la recuerdas?, está de visita y aunque a Chris tampoco le gusta mucho, no quiso dejarla sola, porque se las gasta feo.

De nuevo, algo le duele en el pecho. Cuando observa a sus interlocutores, se da cuenta de que Lydia está viendo a Scott con la misma advertencia que le mostró a ese chico, Mason.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquiere.

Lydia es quien responde, con un tono de voz sabelotodo que, al mismo tiempo, es una bota descarada tratando de esconder la porquería bajo la alfombra a patadas:

—Siempre ha sido una perra trastornada —explica, arreglándoselas para hacer sonar bonitas las palabrotas—. Y los últimos años ha hecho… manejos del «negocio» que no les gustan mucho a Chris ni a Allison —ladea la cabeza, viendo las faldas del árbol, llenas de regalos, las luces reflejándose en sus ojos igual que diminutas estrellas—. Digamos que… desde que Allison comenzó a _trabajar_ con Chris, el enfoque del negocio ha cambiado, pero Kate es de la vieja escuela y se ha empeñado en hacérselos notar.

Stiles mueve la cabeza en un asentimiento que pretende pasar por desinteresado, cuando es lo contrario.

— ¿Los Argent no se dedicaban a vender armas al ejército? ¿Qué tan instruido debes estar para hacerlo?

Lydia carraspea y le pasa la batuta a Scott:

— _Mucho._ Allison… se ha preparado bastante para hacerse cargo de la industria de la familia; los últimos seis años ha trabajado hasta desfallecer, ¿sabes? Ha luchado por saber manejar cada una de las armas que ofrecen como una experta, ya sabes, por mercadeo —sonríe tontamente y es un gesto tan familiar, que Stiles se obliga a imitarlo, pero sabe que hay algo desértico en sus ojos que, espera, los otros no perciban.

—Me lo imagino —en ese caso, él también ha hincado los codos en nombre de Adam _por marketing_.

—Es sólo que con la noticia del embarazo, luego la boda y el nacimiento de Lucas, últimamente se ha descuidado y Kate lo aprovechó para venir a hundir la nariz en sus asuntos de nuevo. Estuvo en México los últimos años, haciendo a saber qué, y Allison no supo mucho de ella (porque con Chris no se habla si puede evitarlo) hasta que, de repente, apareció en la puerta, un par de meses después de que naciera Lucas, y ha estado yendo y viniendo sin parar —se encoge de hombros.

Lydia rueda los ojos.

—Y, cada vez, una catástrofe la sigue —masculla, irritada. Stiles enarca la ceja. Lydia arruga la boca—. Pone de nervios a Allison. No le gusta tenerla cerca del bebé. Una mamá primeriza no debería estar estresada más que por su recién nacido.

Stiles le regala una sonrisita, pensando en el comentario de _Facebook_ de Kate en una de las primeras fotos de Lucas.

—Claro —admite y vuelve a apoyarse contra Eli, que lo abraza.

Entonces, Allison entró al negocio familiar y es muy posible que esté al tanto de lo sobrenatural, si su loca tía la pone lo suficientemente nerviosa para tener que sacar a su hijo de su presencia cada vez que anda cerca.

Adam no confirmó que los Argent tuvieran que ver con el incendio de la casa Hale, porque nadie lo sabe al cien, pero hizo hincapié en sus sospechas y en la misteriosa desaparición de Kate a las pocas horas de que ocurriera. Según él, al ser cuestionado, Chris la defendió vehementemente, alegando que la tuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, pero cierto es que siempre se puede mandar a un gamberro a hacer el trabajo sucio y formarse una coartada.

Si Chris en verdad dejó la cacería luego de la muerte de su esposa, tenerla cerca y que ocurriera una calamidad semejante debió encender las alarmas para él de todos modos y, quizás, pensando que tener a su hija en las sombras la pondría en peligro, decidió contarle sobre esos seres que la mayoría de la gente toma por fantasiosos.

Pero, entonces, ¿Scott también? ¿Lydia?

Se le forma un nudo en el pecho, ya que es lo más probable, por la forma en que le hablan con cursivas que pueden percibirse en el aire. Dios: deben pensar que le están viendo la cara de imbécil.

Entorna los ojos y se queda viendo a su amigo de la infancia, sin parpadear, hasta que siente los globos oculares punzando por el esfuerzo. Scott le sonríe, incómodo, esperando que el lapsus pase.

Olivia entra, el aliento dibujando nubes de vaho frente a su cara sonrojada, y se acerca a Stiles para sujetarle la muñeca, pretendiendo ponerlo de pie; hace que lo suelte con un ligero tirón, fingiendo que necesita recuperar su vaso de donde lo colocó, a los pies del sillón, y la chica no se da por enterada de que fue un desaire.

—Vamos a comenzar el concurso de karaoke. ¡Hay premios! —informa, fascinada—. Además, van a encender una fogata gigante para rostizar bombones, ¡no se queden aquí!

Lydia, Scott y Eli se levantan también y Stiles se apresura a pescar la mano de su amigo, que le da un apretón doloroso con los nudillos.

No es suficiente lo que obtuvieron, pero al menos es algo a partir de lo que deberán empezar a armar el rompecabezas.

Es posible que Kate tuviera que ver con los disparos en la Reserva e incluso con los cadáveres diseminados por los alrededores, pero estos tenían marcas de ataque animal en ellos, así que… ¿están tratando con casos separados que se entrelazan de alguna manera o sólo son casualidades?

A éstas alturas, ya debería saber que todas las historias tienen un trillón de ramificaciones posibles y giros de tuerca.

—O—

En el jardín, vuelve a encontrarse con su papá, que debió salir por la puerta principal y rodear la casa para no cruzar por el solárium.

Noah mantiene los ojos fijos en las llamas encerradas en un gran cajón de madera colocado en medio del patio y bebe copiosamente de un vaso licorero mientras Natalie hace lo posible por quitárselo y distraerlo, pero sin éxito.

Stiles decide que no tiene tiempo para culpas y sigue a los otros hasta un extremo de la explanada, donde están Jackson y los demás, habiendo abandonado los muebles de mimbre.

Derek, afortunadamente, está lejos, en un área más oscura, casi entre los árboles, con Laura, Cora y Paige, quien lleva puesta su chaqueta sobre los hombros, pellizcando los pliegues delanteros para cerrársela sobre el pecho cuando sería más sencillo simplemente ponérsela sobre el vestido y cerrarla, si tanto frío tiene.

Sorprendentemente, notarlo no lo mata como habría imaginado, simplemente lo hace sentir triste, porque, tras el comentario de Isaac, se da cuenta de que jamás conoció a ese hombre tanto como creyó y ahora se siente enamorado de un fantasma más que de una persona real.

Es la típica niña soñando con un príncipe azul que no existe más que en su mente, porque a quien tuvo oportunidad de probar es un gañán.

¿Y qué si Derek está con Paige? Derek no es el «Derek» que siempre se mostró ante él, así que, ¿por qué desesperarse por un espejismo? Es más fácil amar la fantasía que lo existente, de todas formas.

 _Tomó de ti lo que quiso y zanjó el asunto como Dios le dio a entender cuando ya no pudiste darle más. Te usó, jugó contigo, es un infeliz…_

Sonríe por lo bajo, sintiendo la risa queriendo brotar de su pecho, pero logra disfrazarla de tos, y Eli le rodea los hombros, compartiendo su calor con él.

Las tres mellizas hacen su aparición, pero Talia debió darles tal jalón de orejas a los dos rubios, que ni siquiera se atreven a ver en su dirección — _eso les pasa por divulgar los sucios secretillos de mi promiscuo hijo,_ _debió decir la alfa_ —.

Ethan les ofrece bebidas y todos se sientan en una mullida manta sobre el suelo, tan gruesa, que impide que sientan el frío de la tierra.

Los niños hacen un desbarajuste junto al karaoke, los más pequeños luchando por coger uno de los micrófonos y hacer ruidos en él cuando Olivia, molesta, no se los quiere prestar, sino que está a la espera de alguien igual de talentoso que ella para ofrecerle el reto.

Sus ojos viajan varias veces hacia el grupito donde está Stiles, pero éste la ignora, a pesar de notar su atención fija en su sien, y desearía poder darle la espalda, pero, entonces, su otra sien quedaría al descubierto para ser acribillada por Derek y sus hermanas, a quienes ya siente muy atentas a él, al igual que a la chica de pelo corto.

Mason y Corey roban de la mesa de postres las charolas de brownies y tiramisú, manoseadas por otros invitados, al igual que otra de galletas y canapés, y las mueven entre todos mientras Hayden reparte cucharas y platos.

Jackson es el encargado de dar cervezas a quienes tienen las manos vacías y, cuando nota a Lydia tiritando, caballerosamente se quita la chaqueta y se la pone en los hombros, lo que la muchacha le agradece con una sonrisa e Ethan le premia con un beso en la nariz.

Si Stiles piensa que todo es extraño y que forma parte de un sueño, es porque hace mucho no participa en eventos como éste y no recuerda cómo se supone que debe portarse la gente normal.

 _Algo_ se ríe nuevamente en su interior y lucha por mantenerlo calladito y quieto.

Eli se sirve una porción de tiramisú y, sin preguntarle, le mete la cuchara en la boca, haciendo que se atragante con el queso y la canela. Siente el acero peligrosamente cerca de la úvula.

—Sólo dime si quedó bien: es mi primera vez preparando un postre sin ayuda —pide el otro, anhelante.

Stiles tose y asiente, enseñándole el pulgar, y Eli se muestra complacido antes de, sin limpiar la cuchara con la que lo apuñaló en la garganta, tomar una porción y engullirla con el hambre de un tiburón.

Ya se había tardado en meterse algo en la boca.

Lydia los observa y chasquea la lengua antes de sonreír.

— ¿Dónde se conocieron? —pregunta, sin fingir el interés.

—En la academia —responden al unísono, Stiles tomando una galleta de nuez y mordiéndola, el sabor chocando con el de la cucharada previa, y Eli tapándose la boca con el dorso de la mano, sin dejar de comer.

Habiendo obtenido una contestación desenfadada, todos se sienten más libres de preguntar, sin temor a recibir un golpe de rechazo directo a los dientes.

En el karaoke, Olivia comienza a interpretar una canción de K-Pop que, por su cercanía con Eli y Ashley, reconoce de un grupo femenino del que no recuerda el nombre y le parece un tanto chocante, demasiado girly para su gusto. Eli le da codazos en las costillas porque debe ser una de las favoritas de su novia.

Ashley es una buena chica, pero Stiles le guarda un poco de rencor desde que Eli lo convenció de ayudarlo a aprender coreano por ella. Fueron _largas_ noches estudiando, pero al menos se suman a la interminable lista de cosas que ha aprendido estos años, por lo que no puede darlas por desperdiciadas.

La familia de Ashley es dueña de un establecimiento de karaoke en Stafford y, cuando no están teniendo los traseros pateados por el bicho de la semana, van ahí a entretenerse, emborracharse gratis y comer papas picantes mientras la parejita trata de destrozarse mutuamente en el escenario.

Que Eli aprendiera otro idioma para interpretar mejor las canciones favoritas de _su_ novia, que se traba incluso hablando inglés, fue un golpe bajo que lo vetó de su departamento una semana.

— ¿Hace cuánto? —ese es Scott y suena un poco resentido, pero tratando de esconderlo.

Stiles le sonríe.

—Casi seis años —responde Eli, desinteresado, y el rostro de Scott se amarga cuando el de los demás parece adquirir un tinte casi de _pánico_.

— ¿Han estado **juntos** seis años? —inquiere Erica, defraudada.

Stiles quiere mostrarle el dedo, pero deja que sea su amigo quien responda porque, de los dos, tiene el corazón más sereno.

Una de las cosas que aprendes tratando con cambiantes, es que la mejor forma de engañarlos siempre es diciéndoles la verdad. O parte de ella.

—Hemos sido amigos poco menos de seis años. El noviazgo es más reciente, pero nos hemos rondado siempre, ¿no?

—Si así lo quieres ver —se encoge de hombros, cogiendo otra galleta y viéndola por todos lados antes de comerla.

Con Valentina, la comida siempre es picante, lo que provoca que tanta azúcar comience a fastidiarle los dientes. Lo gracioso es que la chica baña las cosas con la salsa mexicana que comparte su nombre, eligiendo la de etiqueta negra por encima de la amarilla, lo que los mata un poco por el exceso de capsaicina, pero, hasta ahora, a nadie se la ha ocurrido pedirle que pare. El día que les regaló bolsas de papas _Flaming Hot_ quedará en su memoria como «Fecha en que estuve a punto de morir de úlcera péptica».

Scott, de rodillas en el edredón, se arrastra en su dirección, ignorando a Liam, que lleva un rato queriendo llamar su atención.

— _Jamás_ lo habías mencionado —protesta y Stiles vuelve a sonreírle.

Cada vez que lo hace, el grupo parece relajarse y cerrarse hacia el centro de la manta. Lydia descansa una mano en su pierna y ni siquiera piensa en alejarla, sintiendo algo placentero recorriéndole el cuerpo desde el punto donde nota el tacto de la muchacha.

—Ni tú a tu amiguito de prepa —replica, irónico, y Liam frunce el ceño, agraviado.

— ¡Si voy en prepa, ¿a ti qué diablos te…?! —Hayden le mete una galleta en la boca para hacerlo callar.

Scott se pone rojo, pero, bajo las luces amarillentas del jardín, apenas se nota.

El ambiente se llena del aroma de los bombones rostizados en la hoguera y de las conversaciones de las demás personas, que, con la música, se oyen como siseos.

—No es lo mismo: ayudo a Finstock entrenando a los chicos, pero un novio… Stiles, antes nos contábamos todo: _debiste_ mencionarlo —siempre se las arregla para hacer sentir mal a la gente por cosas que también ha hecho y, al reclamárselas, se pone iracundo.

Eli pone los ojos en blanco.

—En cambio, sobre ti, nunca le para la boca —sus celos son reales y Stiles le sonríe ahora a él, más sincero que a Scott, empinándose para darle un cabezazo en la mejilla.

Eli lo empuja antes de servirse más postre.

Lydia se aclara la garganta y se acerca más a Stiles, hasta que está apoyada contra él.

En el karaoke, Blaine le quita el micrófono a su hermana y se pone a cantar algo que nadie entiende —a pesar de estar en su idioma—: un rap desaforado, antes de que uno de los niños tome un micrófono extra y se ponga a hacer ruiditos bobos en él.

Algunos adultos ríen.

— ¿Fue amor a primera vista? —inquiere la pelirroja y Stiles la observa, incrédulo.

Como si hubiera llegado a Stafford con el corazón apto para eso.

Eli responde:

—Más bien, fue _odio_ a primera vista, porque Su Majestad no le hablaba a nadie y daba la impresión de ser un presumido; lo sabía todo a la perfección y era la maravilla de los profesores, cuando los demás nos matábamos de esfuerzo para seguir el ritmo del programa. Quería que lo arrollara un autobús. O mejor: atropellarlo yo —admite.

El comentario no hace gracia, pero Stiles no tiene tiempo para fijarse en ellos, por ladear el rostro para ver el perfil de Eli, cuyos ojos están fijos en el bosque al otro lado, perdidos en la oscuridad, absorbiéndola y haciéndola parte de sí.

Si es cierto, ahora debe adorarlo hasta límites insospechados, porque Stiles sabe lo difícil que es para él abrirle las puertas de su vida a la gente, razón por la que al principio los considera adversarios. Y han compartido tanto, vida y muerte a partes iguales, que resultaría imposible siquiera enemistarse.

Eli es tan necesario en su vida como un inhalador en la de Scott y, de hecho, vienen cumpliendo una función similar.

— ¿Cómo demonios terminaron gustándose? —quiere saber Isaac, irritado y viendo un punto por encima de la cabeza de Stiles, que supone que no son los únicos pendientes de la conversación.

—Le salvó la vida a una amiga y me hizo ver que no podía ser tan malo —Eli juega con la cucharilla para postre, adquiriendo un aire apenado que Stiles no le cree—. Igual, tardé un tiempo en convencerme, así que comencé a acosarlo —se encoge de hombros. Hayden, Mason y Corey ríen, hasta que se dan cuenta de que no es gracioso ni falso y paran abruptamente—. ¿Qué se siente saber que estás saliendo con alguien que te pisó los talones sin que lo notaras más de medio año, amor? —pregunta, escueto, pero Stiles sabe que en verdad le importa su reacción.

Ríe, seco, porque eso explica muchas cosas… como por qué algunas veces despertó en su casa cuando lo último que recordaba era haber estado a punto de desmayarse contra la barra de algún baresucho donde estaba ahogándose en alcohol o por qué no le pasó nada las ocasiones en que, envalentonado por la soledad y las ganas de desaparecer, le sacó pleito a los tipos incorrectos cuando no podía mantenerse de pie ni para soltar un puñetazo.

Lestat convertido en la sombra de un Louis anhelando la muerte antes de encajarle los colmillos y transferirle el Don Oscuro, compartir con él el Jardín Salvaje…

Eli tiene una personalidad igual de destartalada que la suya por dentro, pero bien envuelta en el papel film de su exterior, haciendo cosas extrañas y un tanto siniestras a veces, no por mala voluntad, sino para saber si vale la pena el esfuerzo de cavar en sí mismo, buscando abrir una madriguera por donde dejar caer a las personas a su País de las Maravillas.

Si estuvo siguiéndolo, no fue para causarle un mal, sino para averiguar qué rayos lo orilló a intervenir por una cambia formas y atrajo la atención de Adam. Es celoso de la gente que tiene cerca, de Adam, principalmente, a quien ve como un padre, y seguramente al comienzo no le hizo gracia que Valentina los presentara. ¿Cómo podría haber imaginado que terminarían convirtiéndose en uña y mugre?

Y, para ser honestos, las vidas de ambos sí que suelen ser una basura, así que al menos tienen eso, entre otras cosas, como común denominador.

Bufa, fingiendo meditarlo concienzudamente:

—No tengo la autoestima para quejarme y dejarte. Gracias, de hecho — _por todas esas veces que te aseguraste de que llegara a casa e incluso preparaste café para la resaca._

Aunque creyó estar padeciendo lagunas mentales un buen tiempo y se asustó mucho…

Lydia hace un gesto apesadumbrado y su mano comienza a pesar en la pierna de Stiles.

Parece estar ansiosa por decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedan atoradas en la garganta y, pronto, se ve interrumpida por Mason, de personalidad fácilmente excitable:

— ¿A quién salvaste? —Pregunta—. Fue algo así como, ¿usando el entrenamiento del FBI? Qué intenso.

Stiles abre los ojos, impactado y torciendo la boca. En cierto momento posiblemente se habría sentido igual de curioso y emocionado, pero recordar que se trataba de Valentina a punto de ser decapitada le quita puntos a la historia y no siente ánimos de contarla con reverencia para parecer un héroe.

Sólo se trató de un conglomerado de eventos fortuitos para ambos: Valentina libró la vida gracias a él y, por ella, Stiles encontró las puertas abiertas a un nuevo mundo que le permitió dejar de sentirse a punto de perecer de desesperación.

Se rasca las cejas y vuelve a percibir un dolorcillo intenso detrás de los ojos y en el cuello. De hecho, está un poco mareado, pero puede culpar a todo lo que ha bebido de eso.

Tan cerrado como ésta el grupo, tiene la impresión de que todo el mundo se las ha arreglado para manosearlo al menos una vez, pasándole esto o aquello o sólo testereándolo accidentalmente, pero puede sentir todos los puntos de contacto inflamados y picando, a la espera de algún tratamiento o reacción.

—Un malnacido en un callejón atacó a una chica que, después, se convirtió en mi mejor amiga. _Mujer_ —aclara cuando nota la expresión adusta de Eli. Por algo no le gusta oírlo hablar de Scott—. La derribó, malhiriéndola, y estaba a punto de apuñalarla cuando llegué.

Mason silba, entusiasta, pero los demás no, ni siquiera Liam y Hayden. Lydia y Scott intercambian un vistazo pesado y la mujer se toca la cara, tratando de esconder su expresión.

Scott carraspea.

—Debiste llamar a la policía…

Stiles lanza una risita.

—Y, mientras esperaba, ver cómo la guillotinaban, ¿no? Sí, claro, lo haré la próxima, Scott. Con lo bien que me deja contemplar cadáveres sanguinolentos… —su vista se pierde en la comida colocada en medio de todos y el silencio se extiende cual veneno en el ambiente.

Eli lo golpea en el brazo.

—Pero Valentina está bien, aunque enfurruñada porque Stiles me dio el sí antes que a ella. A veces puede ser toda una gata —le da un sorbo a su lata y pequeños golpecitos con el dedo a Stiles en el hombro—. No se llevaría bien con muchos aquí. Serían como perros y gatos, seguro —ríe de su chiste; Liam se atraganta y está a punto de derramar líquido por la nariz.

Stiles levanta la cabeza y sus ojos chocan con los de Scott, que salta un poco hacia atrás, tratando de mudar su gesto descolocado.

— ¿Recuerdas a los Yukimura? ¿Qué fue de ellos? —señala a Eli con el pulgar y después a sí mismo—. Hemos estado aprendiendo lenguas asiáticas y recuerdo que el profesor Yukimura sabía coreano y japonés. Sería genial hablar con alguien y confirmar qué tanto hemos aprendido.

Scott intercambia un vistazo con Lydia y juguetea con el dobladillo de su camiseta. No lleva chaqueta, así que Stiles quiere cubrirlo para que no se exponga al frío y, por ende, a una pulmonía, con su asma, pero cada vez que el pensamiento le viene a la mente, se le olvida rápido al distraerse con otra cosa.

—Ah, sí. Estuvimos conviviendo un tiempo con Kira, de hecho. Pero su familia tuvo que marcharse hace poco. Cosillas de salud. Creo que se mudaron a Nuevo México.

—Uh… ¿y está bien?

Scott se encoge de hombros.

—No podemos comunicarnos con ella. Al parecer, se fue a un retiro espiritual o algo así, para alinear sus… energías —expone, haciendo gestos con las manos, tratando de explicarse mejor—. Era buena amiga de Malia. Desde que se fue, ha estado un poco distante —observa por encima de la cabeza de Stiles rápidamente antes de bajar la mirada de igual manera.

— ¿Quién?

—La prima de Cora —aclara Lydia—. Es… hija de Peter. La tuvo siendo muy joven y… fue dada en adopción. Hasta hace poco se reencontró con la familia y… bueno… —no es normal que titubeé tanto al hablar.

Stiles mira hacia atrás y descubre a la chica de pelo corto todavía viéndolo con una intensidad que podría hacer caer muerto todo un rebaño de bueyes. Se cruza de brazos, como retándolos a seguir hablando de ella —si es hija de Peter… debe tener las habilidades de Peter— y Stiles decide que no le agrada su actitud para seguir prestándole atención —a la vez, lo intimida el hecho de que Derek esté de pie a su lado—.

—Vaya —es lo único que murmura, volviendo a ver al frente y rascándose el cuello distraídamente.

Todos asienten, declarándolo el resumen perfecto de la situación.

—El sheriff mencionó que un coyote entró hace poco a la escuela —interviene Eli, fingiendo querer ayudar a cambiar de tópico, viendo a los adolescentes del grupo, que de inmediato adquieren aspectos rancios—. ¿Es cierto, ustedes lo vieron?

—En realidad, fui yo —contesta Scott—. Pero llamaron a control animal y se hicieron cargo de él —al decirlo, Stiles nota cómo sus ojos, automáticamente, vuelven a viajar hacia Malia.

Ay, mierda.

Primero Derek y Laura en el bosque, _convertidos en lobos_ , y luego la revelación de la prima desaparecida… que posiblemente pueda transformarse en coyote, porque es una habilidad muy extraña que debe transmitirse por sangre.

…What the Hale? —sí, vale la pena la broma y ojalá pudiera decirla en voz alta—. Incluso le importa sorbete la insinuación de que _todos_ aquí saben que hay hombres lobo entre ellos…

Percibe un fino y frágil lazo entre él y Scott deshilachándose y amenazando con hacerse pedazos para siempre.

Tallándose la sien, donde siente una punzada dolorosa de vez en cuando, se aclara la garganta.

—En verdad me gustaría poder hablar con alguien en japonés —nota un gusto agrio en la boca y tiene que hacer una pausa para tragárselo—. Recuerdo que la señora Hale tenía una amiga, ¿Satomi Algo? Instructora de meditación o algo así, ¿no? ¿Crees que…?

Scott se apresura a negar con la cabeza.

—Conocemos a Satomi, pero hace un tiempo se retiró a… bueno, se fue… _lejos_ —por supuesto, sigue _cerca_ —. Si quieres practicar con alguien, podría ser con Deaton. También lo habla.

Stiles chasquea la lengua, sorprendido.

—Deaton me intimida —bromea, bebiendo de su cerveza y sintiendo la cabeza más liviana que nunca. El perfume de Lydia lo embriaga con más fuerza que el alcohol y el sonido le hace vibrar la sangre—. Me provoca lo que a ti la profesora Finch, ¿recuerdas? La que te trataba mal el último curso. En la academia, tuvimos monstruos iguales, Scott, hasta peores que Harris, te lo aseguro —Eli asiente para confirmar la historia—. ¿Cómo hiciste para que dejara de acosarte? ¿Tuviste un ataque de asma delante de ella? Si nosotros le hubiéramos hecho algo así a Chambler, nos habría pegado un tiro en la cabeza —no es un nombre inventado: era el jodido instructor de manejo de armas y no tenía mucha paciencia.

Scott sonríe y se ablanda en su asiento, estirándose para ponerle una mano en el brazo. Stiles quiere alejarse, pero en su interior hay una fuerza más intensa que lo obliga a quedarse quieto.

—La profesora Finch cambió mucho después de que su hija fuera… bueno. Quinn, se llamaba. La encontraron en la Reserva. Dicen que la atacó un lobo. Ahora nos llevamos bien, pero… está triste —le cuenta.

—Se rumorea que planea retirarse. Reunirse con su familia en otro lugar —explica Hayden, hablando bajo.

Stiles asiente, pasando saliva. En los reportes de cadáveres encontrados en el bosque, se mencionaba el de dos jóvenes de más o menos su edad.

Jackson le lanza a la cara un trozo de galleta y Stiles lo fulmina.

— ¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí? ¿No estabas en Europa? —Masculla.

Jackson bufa, abrazando a Ethan. Danny rueda los ojos y sigue atento a su teléfono. Stiles siente que hay una historia ahí, un posible triángulo amoroso que salió mal.

— ¿Y pensaste que me quedaría ahí para siempre? Sólo fui, recibí cierto tratamiento _experimental_ y, si me quedé más de lo debido, fue por Ethan, Pero luego tuvimos «problemillas» con su… _familia_ y decidimos venir a Beacon. En fin, no es tu asunto, Stilinski.

—Claro. Sigues siendo el mismo animal de siempre, ¿no? —Pregunta, fastidiado.

Jackson le lanza una sonrisa lobuna que muestra muchos dientes a propósito.

—No te imaginas lo cierta que es esa frase hoy en día.

 _No-Puede-Ser._

Respira, tratando de que el corazón no comience a latirle, frenético, en el pecho.

Lydia interviene, sujetándole la muñeca.

—Por cierto, no he tenido tiempo de preguntarte: ¿te gustaron los cambios en tu habitación? Mamá llevaba un tiempo tratando de convencer a Noah de que los hiciera, pero no fue hasta hace poco que por fin se decidió, con los chicos de visita cada tanto, para darles un sitio más cómodo dónde quedarse —hace un gesto indiferente y, ésta vez, es Scott quien la golpea en la frente con la pelota de la advertencia visual.

Stiles siente hielo expandiéndose por dentro, congelándolo todo a su paso. Su cara se queda inexpresiva, aunque se da cuenta de que hay un gesto aversivo en sus labios. Las expresiones de todos se amoldan a su actitud y el desenfado del grupo se transforma en algo duro y defensivo. Lydia tiene la boca entreabierta, los ojos destellando con abatida realización.

«Los chicos»: no es la primera vez que oye esas palabras desde que llegó.

— ¿Quiénes son «los chicos» y porqué se quedan en mi recámara? —pregunta y, cielos, una vaharada de escarcha le sale de la garganta con cada sílaba; incluso tiene la impresión de que las luces se funden y todo se queda a oscuras.

La voz de una de las amigas de Olivia, cantando algo de Charli XCX, se apaga en sus oídos. Su audición falla y todo resuena con un eco distante.

Lydia pasa saliva y Isaac rueda los ojos con tedio.

— ¿Por qué todo el mundo te está consecuentando? ¡Rayos! Tu papá lleva abandonado seis años, por si no lo habías notado, y todos nos preocupamos por él, así que es normal que de vez en cuando vayamos a tu estúpida casa a hacerle compañía —Scott hace ademán de levantarse, pero Stiles lo detiene, porque quiere escuchar a pesar de que el pecho le quema por dentro, más frío que caliente, a decir verdad—. Nos quedamos en tu habitación porque es más grande que la de visitas, ¿ya? ¿Estás contento? Que Lydia decidiera remodelarla fue un gusto, porque siempre era como entrar a un maldito mausoleo construido en honor de alguien que ni siquiera está muerto. ¡Dios, Derek y Cora no podían poner un pie ahí sin lucir como si…!

— ¿Cómo qué? —Cora aparece de golpe detrás de Stiles, que se lleva un sobresalto y, por lo mismo, la irritación se vuelve más grande.

Está furioso con todos y cualquier apego que pudiera haber empezado a sentir por ellos se desmorona. Lydia hace ademán de acercarse, pero la hace a un lado.

Dios, si es cierto, si todos han estado usando su cuarto como buhardilla todo este tiempo, al menos puede empezar a entender esas visitas nocturnas de _la sombra_ cada tanto: quizás sólo estaba buscando un agujero dónde pasar la noche para no tener que llegar a casa, sobre todo si su padre se los permite como si tal cosa. Ni siquiera debe cuestionarles la forma de entrar o a lo mejor hasta tienen llave.

Seis puñeteros años ha llegado a tirarse de cara a una cama violada por las presencias de todos a los que ha luchado por dejar atrás, arañándose la carne hasta abrirla y dejarla sanguinolenta, sin saber que estaba bañándose en sus esencias, saliendo al mundo con sus olores y marcas a cuestas, creyéndose limpio y a salvo cuando, en realidad, estaba revolcado en lo que tanto daño le ha causado.

Se negó a dar la cara por miedo sin saber que, entre cuatro paredes, se estaba asfixiando en el gas tóxico que tanto deseaba evitar.

Debió ser súper divertido para ellos. Debe ser la broma que le contaron a Mason y los otros, incluidos en el chiste de su vida sólo porque sí.

Va a vomitar.

El desconcierto lo agobia, viniéndosele encima igual que un muro de piedra derrumbado y pesado, dispuesto a matar.

Una agrura le sube por la garganta y tiene que llevarse una mano a la boca para enviarla abajo con esfuerzo, pero el sabor amargo se le queda en la boca.

Cora avanza hacia el bosque, cruzada de brazos, y Isaac, pálido, se apresura a seguirla.

Olivia, sintiendo que las cosas se pusieron tensas, ya que lleva un rato vigilándolos de reojo, va hacia ellos y le sujeta la mano. Stiles está trabajando tan lento por el pasmo, que no se la puede quitar de encima a tiempo.

—Ven a cantar conmigo, ¿sí? Como antes —le pide—. Te vas a divertir.

—…no —susurra.

La adolescente insiste, dándole un tirón, queriendo compartirle su emoción, pero consiguiendo aumentar el intenso dolor muscular que lo aqueja y lo hace sentir a punto de caerse a pedazos. Cada sensor de su cuerpo está en llamas.

— ¡Vamos, anda, por favor! —exclama con voz aguda, dando a entender que no va a rendirse hasta salirse con la suya.

 _Esta familia es así, ¿no? Toman lo que quieren sin darle importancia a las necesidades de los demás…_

— ¡Dije que no! —profiere, más fuerte de lo debido, haciendo un movimiento brusco para que lo suelte.

Se incorpora y, retrayéndose un par de pasos hasta poder verlos a todos desde arriba igual que se contempla un cadáver putrefacto, se pregunta qué hacer a continuación, porque no puede marcharse, pero tampoco es capaz de seguir fingiendo cordialidad.

Respira fuerte y su cuerpo se siente humeante. Tiene la necesidad de echarse a correr hasta llegar a casa, bañar el colchón en alcohol y prenderle fuego…

Las llamas lo limpian todo. ¿Fue lo que pensaron las personas que quemaron ésta casa hace seis años? ¿Querían purificar a los Hale tanto como quisiera hacerlo él ahora?

¿Qué están viendo los demás en él con tanta alarma y desconcierto? ¿La promesa de más llamas?

Scott y Lydia quieren alcanzarlo, pero Eli llega primero y le sujeta las manos, haciéndole daño en los dedos. A pesar de que sonríe, Stiles nota la misma dureza que hay en sus ojos en su forma de verlo. Levanta una mano y toca la mejilla de su amigo con dedos gélidos, queriendo perderse en el negro de sus pupilas.

—Lo estás haciendo de puta madre, ¿okey? —le dice Eli, antes de inclinarse para darle un lametazo en la boca que lo deja tan atónito, que se olvida, por un segundo, de sentirse mal y con ganas de guerra.

La saliva se enfría rápido en sus labios y se le queda gravada en la piel como un beso perpetuo y tranquilizador.

 _No lo dejes salir,_ le recuerda, suplicándole que respire profundo y mate las emociones, que sirven de nada.

Eli da la vuelta, toma la muñeca de Olivia —que tiene los ojos acuosos y a punto de desbordarse— y la conduce al karaoke, donde le quita el micrófono al niño de turno, sin apenarse, antes de buscar en el sistema la carpeta de la niña, llena de K-Pop. Stiles la oye reír cuando su amigo le pide que elija una canción y suspira, aliviado de que el daño no fuera más grande, cuando Olivia se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano y señala una —Eli la rechaza y selecciona otra—.

Stiles se esfuerza por ignorar el hecho de que algunos invitados lo observan y cuchichean, lo que sirve para encenderle un reflector gigante sobre la cabeza. Toma aire repetidamente, tratando de recuperar las riendas de su ser.

Busca a Noah con los ojos y le desea lo peor en una sucesión de groserías que lo carcomen con arrepentimiento por dentro en cuanto salen a la luz.

La risa perenne dentro de su cabeza estalla con la potencia de una bomba y ni las trompetas de la canción de JYP, elegida por Eli para interpretar en el micrófono, apoyado en su base para sumar una coreografía y todo, sirven para acallarla.

Escudo y espada.

Pronto, la atención de todos se redirige de su pequeño espectáculo a la interpretación de Elijah, que parece haber nacido con el talento de encandilar a la gente que desprecia, y él tiene la oportunidad de hacerse a un lado, buscando reconstituirse en tiempo record.

Ni Lydia ni Scott se acercan, aunque puede percibir sus ganas, lamiéndolo igual que alargadas lenguas de gato desde atrás.

Olivia se deshace en grititos y saltos en su sitio, emocionada de conocer a un sujeto que puede interpretar sus canciones favoritas sin washawashearlas, y el «concurso de karaoke» se convierte en eso, afortunadamente, por lo que de repente toda la gente se acumula en torno al pequeño rectángulo frente a la máquina, iluminado por luces de colores que rebotan en todas direcciones.

Liam, Hayden, Mason y Corey van ahí y los demás terminan siguiéndolos, incluso Lydia y Scott, tras pensárselo mucho.

¿Qué carajo puede hacer para quitarse ésta sensación de ofensa de encima?

Observa por encima del hombro y Eli aprovecha la oportunidad, siempre atento a él, para lanzarle un beso con los dedos y Stiles tiene que sonreír, despedazado, porque no se le ocurre qué más hacer cuando lo único que quiere es ovillarse en el suelo y sollozar, esperando que el llanto le saque el veneno de adentro —y mate a los demás—.

Su papá es un ingrato, igual que los otros. ¿Qué sabe él de soledad, de todos modos? Aun sin los Hale, hubiera tenido a sus oficiales y otros amigos, cuando Stiles terminó en Stafford sin nada ni nadie en quien apoyarse, fresco de haber quitado una vida y estado a punto de perder la suya en un sentido más que metafórico. Y es Noah quien ha estado mendigando atención de personas de la edad de su hijo, que definitivamente _no_ son su hijo, y buceando en los despojos de gente que le hizo mucho daño a una persona a la que debería proteger contra todo y todos.

O tal vez Stiles nació defectuoso y, por algún motivo, no comprende las cosas como deberían ser.

A lo mejor la fórmula para ser feliz y encajar es convertirse en un desgraciado hipócrita.

 _¡No, no: hijo de perra! Ojalá te mueras un día de estos y Adam tenga que llamarlo para darle la noticia de la peor forma, ¿no lo crees, Stiles? ¿Qué sentiría entonces?_

Rompe en risas histéricas y tiene que cubrirse la boca con la mano y darle la espalda al barullo para ir hacia la mesa más cercana, descorchar una cerveza y bebérsela toda casi sin respirar.

Preferiría el primer licor que Eli le ofreció, pero no sabe dónde lo encontró y, pensándolo bien, seguro traspasó la cerradura de alguna gaveta elegante para tomarlo.

Apoya la botella con un golpe seco en la mesa y agacha la cabeza, cerrando los ojos y tratando de recuperar el control, aunque sabe que tiró todo al suelo, que no podrá reparar su arrebato y todos lo tratarán con pinzas a partir de aquí. Si alguien podrá seguir husmeando, será Eli, pero no puede cargarle todo el trabajo.

Trata de acomodar en su mente lo que averiguó, pero nada tiene sentido. Ni siquiera recuerda los nombres de las personas por las que preguntó y confunde información con otra, desesperándose al saber que está pensando en ella mal.

Separa los labios y bebe un pequeño sorbo de oxígeno.

Siente un tap-tap en el hombro y da tal brinco, que está seguro de haber dejado su cuerpo atrás y de que su espíritu va flotando hacia la atmosfera, donde se fundirá con la dañada capa de ozono.

El dolor de ojos se convierte, lento, en una migraña que le hace cimbrar la cabeza, que nota ilusoriamente más grande de lo normal, tirando de él hacia abajo. Tiene una galaxia ahí dentro.

—Ya no, por favor —suplica, sonando como la rata de cloaca que se siente y, hasta eso, es consciente de que esas pobres criaturas no tienen la culpa de que la gente las juzgue tan mal.

Observa a un costado y se encuentra con el dulce rostro ovalado de Paige, tan pálido como la misma luna brillando sobre sus cabezas, ligeramente ladeado a un costado, el libre pelo oscuro cayéndole en esa dirección.

El corazón le da un vuelco y sus párpados se fruncen, confundidos, pero Paige sonríe y le pone un platillo de postres delante, bajo la nariz para que perciba el olor del chocolate y las almendras, ofreciéndoselo.

—He oído decir al sheriff que el pastel de chocolate amargo es tu favorito. Cora estuvo preparándolo toda la mañana —comenta, sin mutar la sonrisa.

Habla bajo, por lo que su voz casi se pierde en las vibraciones de la música, pero Stiles se las arregla para escucharla de todas formas.

Al menos no caerán en la falacia de fingir que no saben quién es el otro y presentarse con educación extrema.

No la odia, aunque a veces le gusta pensar que sí. Paige nunca le hizo algún mal, a diferencia de Derek y su jauría, y, si se pone a pensarlo, puede que sea una víctima como él, porque nadie debería estar cerca de una persona que no le da el sitio que merece.

A menos que así le gusten las cosas y Stiles la esté interpretando pésimo.

—No —contesta con suavidad. En el karaoke, Eli comienza a cantar _Howl_ (Stiles sabe que se está burlando de sus anfitriones) y, cada vez que llega al coro, la muchedumbre se deshace en gritos que suenan como verdaderos aullidos a la luna… porque lo son. Sonríe a su pesar—. Sólo lo he probado una vez y, desde entonces, decidí que mi favorito es el pastel de tres leches mexicano, con cobertura de dulce de leche (o cajeta) —corrige al recordar a Valentina diciéndole que todo _¡el_ _maldito mundo, Stiles!,_ le dice cajeta, no «dulce de leche».

Catalina le hace uno cada cumpleaños, sin falta, y ni siquiera tiene que pedírselo o recordárselo, en cambio, su papá no tiene idea de cuáles son sus gustos hoy en día y va por ahí pregonándolo.

Paige frunce los labios, azorada, y baja el plato de inmediato. La sonrisa vuelve a colocarse en su sitio, pero ésta vez la dirige al espectáculo.

—Tu novio es talentoso —comenta y no hay ningún tonito oculto en su afirmación, simple objetividad.

Stiles sonríe también, orgulloso como si el logro de su amigo fuera también de él.

—Ha trabajado mucho por serlo.

— ¿No lo hacemos todos para conseguir lo que deseamos? —suena melancólica y Stiles suspira, asintiendo.

Levanta la cabeza y fija los ojos en la luna, no completamente llena hasta dentro de unos días. ¿Igual tendrá algún influjo en los cambia formas que los rodean?

Es una bola gigante de piedra flotando en el espacio, a miles de kilómetros, pero, por alguna razón, la siente demasiado cerca, como si se aproximara en vez de alejarse. Hay una gran aureola a su alrededor, brillando con los colores del arcoíris y, aunque sabe que es porque su vista no es tan buena como antes, no puede evitar sentirse mal al notarla, porque ha leído que, en algunas culturas, tal disco se considera un aviso de mala fortuna.

Paige huele a flores, pero no primaverales, sino, más bien, algo invernal, mezclado con frescura de maderas y agua, dispuesto a sobrevivir en la adversidad.

¿A qué huele él? ¿A sangre, pólvora y acónito? ¿A angustia y pesar? ¿A sonrisas ocasionales que duelen más que aliviar?

Imagina qué pasaría si su vida fuera una obra escrita por un ser distante, planeada para entretener a un puñado de imbéciles necesitados de fantasía para escapar de la cruda realidad: si fuera el protagonista y su problema a vencer, el desbarajuste de su vida gracias a Derek, podría apostar que muchos estarían convencidos de que, al final, todo se resolvería a su favor, porque es lo que suele pasar con los «protagonistas» de las sagas, habiendo pugnado por alcanzar sus finales felices, así que la preocupación de que Paige se quedara con Derek tendría sin cuidado a muchos, seguro.

Ha leído a suficientes adolescentes aspirantes de escritor para saber que a las mujeres se les usa como recurso para poner en jaque a un miembro de la pareja «principal», pero está tan convencido de su mala suerte, que se halla igualmente seguro de que su autor es un hijo de perra al que no le importan los géneros de ninguna manera y, por lo mismo, Paige tiene tantas posibilidades de salir victoriosa como él.

Incluso más, para meterle un poco de salseo a las cosas.

Quizás es la proverbial portadora de las tijeras de oro capaces de cortar cualquier clase de hilo rojo que siga atándolo a Derek, por más que éste haya hecho lo posible por desligárselo del dedo.

Nadie podrá decir que no se le advirtió.

 _A lo mejor, al final, alguien te dará el tiro que Adam te prometió y te convertirás en el justo castigo para ésta horda de bestias, Stiles. O morirás a manos de un hombre lobo en una cruel, pero dulce, ironía._

 _¿Lloraría alguien por ti? ¿Aullaría alguien por ti?_

Lo más extraño es que, viendo la luna, siente la necesidad de suplicarle al autor de su historia que las cosas terminen mal, porque le tiene pánico a un final feliz, a la esperanza, a la idea que Valentina se las ingenió para implantar en su cabeza de «tal vez quería protegerte» ya que, si en algún momento las cosas dan un giro de tuerca y resulta que no, sabe que no podrá soportarlo.

Se ha acostumbrado a la inmundicia, al sudor rancio, a la sangre pegajosa que se vuelve marrón en la ropa y jamás puede lavarse del todo, al dolor punzante en la carne, a los gritos, a los recuerdos, a las pesadillas, al miedo, al frío, al asco, a la soledad, a la dependencia…

Perderlos haría que no supiera cómo existir, porque su vida adolescente pereció para transformarse en esto, sin vueltas atrás.

Y _confía_ en que Derek es un pendejo acostumbrado a tomar pésimas decisiones, así que las posibilidades de que todo se solucione a su favor, en su figurada trama, son nulas.

Está seguro de que los tags no marcarían «angst with happy ending», ah-ah, pero sí «minor character death» porque hasta eso sería en su propia historia: un recurso.

Ve a Paige. En verdad es bonita. Y amable. Y dulce. Y debe tener una ficción y un autor por su cuenta que, a lo mejor, quiere ser más gentil con ella de lo que el de Stiles será con él y, si en algún momento todo se volvió un crossover, debe estar lleno de hilos menos enredados en el lado de ella de lo que están en el suyo.

De repente, sus ojos pillan el destello del pequeño frasco de vidrio que la mujer lleva al cuello, delgado y largo como un meñique, lleno hasta el tope de un espeso polvo amarillo, resplandeciendo con la luz artificial igual que un faro a escala.

Wolfsbane amarillo. La clase más especial y cara de acónito que hay y, por supuesto, el monstruo tuvo que dársela a su dama, para resguardarla de los que puedan aquejarla en caso de no estar cerca para protegerla.

Y Stiles se bañó con la sangre de Donovan porque, aún si hubiera llamado pidiendo ayuda, Derek estaba siendo tan severo al ignorarlo, que ni de broma habría acudido a él.

Chasquea la lengua, con un nudo demasiado apretado en la garganta que hace que le duela el pecho.

La risa dentro de su cabeza sigue y sigue…

Paige le dice algo, pero no puede escucharla, sólo la música, que se convierte en ruidos ininteligibles, a pesar de que se trata de la voz de Eli —que promete ser el ganador de cualquier premio que se esté ofreciendo, porque el público exige que siga cantando, a pesar de que otros se le han sumado—, arrullándolo, adormeciéndolo.

Paige parece preocupada y hace ademán de ponerle una mano en el brazo, pero se detiene a medio camino y sus dedos flotan a un palmo de distancia, resplandeciendo en tonos blancos.

Lleva un anillo plateado en el anular de la mano izquierda, un diminuto trisquel decorado con zafiros relampagueando en la cima.

Le sigue hablando, pero Stiles no puede fijarse más que en la sensación de adormecimiento que le ha regresado a la boca.

 _Sí, estás más que en lo cierto. Tu autor no te dará un final feliz._

Le sonríe y, tomando aliento por la nariz, va hacia los columpios, oscuros porque alguien desconectó las mangueras de luz, sin despedirse, sentándose en uno, la frialdad atravesándole los jeans y haciendo que le arda la piel.

Se aferra a las cadenas hasta que las falanges le duelen y levanta la cara al cielo, pero la copa de un árbol le impide seguir viendo la traicionera luna. El cosquilleo de su boca se recorre a su garganta y, de ahí, baja por todo su cuerpo, provocándole una sensación extraña de letargo.

Trata de acomodar sus pensamientos, pero no puede, porque la imagen del anillo está gravada en sus retinas cual luz estroboscópica.

Por supuesto que Paige y Derek están hechos el uno para el otro. Al parecer, los dos son igual de retorcidos, ella, permitiéndole hacer lo que quiera y él, haciéndole promesas que no cumplirá como las que un día le susurró a él.

Todavía recuerda el puñado de fotos de la mujer que Derek siempre llevaba encima, que le mostraba a veces, deseando que le preguntara al respecto, la música de cello que escuchaban en el auto al ir a alguna parte, y supone que era parte del juego. Debía estar muerto de risa por dentro, viendo su desconcierto.

Qué enfermo.

Sabe que también tiene algunos problemas de los que no se van divulgando por ahí, pero al menos los reconoce. ¿Cómo se le llama a lo que hacen los demás?

¿Humanidad?

¿Salvajismo evolucionado?

Cree que su suplicio está por terminar cuando deja de sentir el cuerpo tan muerto, pero una sombra aparece delante y descubre que bajó la cabeza en algún momento, sin percatarse.

Ve zapatos blancos de niño y el borde de una acolchada chaqueta roja, pero no quiere descubrir de quién se trata. Sin embargo, manos pequeñas aparecen en su cara y lo hacen mirar.

Están demasiado calientes. Y él se siente muy frío de dentro hacia afuera.

Es el mismo niño que vio en el solárium, con el padre de Derek. Ni siquiera lo conoce y no tiene idea de por qué demonios sus padres le permiten acercarse tanto al abismo.

Mueve la cara hacia atrás para alejarla de las manillas pegajosas y descubre a Cora y Malia más allá, desinteresadas en el concurso de canto, pero atentas a él.

Cora sonríe, burlona, y Malia mantiene el ceño fruncido, pero esa parece su expresión permanente.

Ni siquiera le quedan fuerzas para molestarse.

— ¿Podrías ir con tus papás? —le pide al niño, deseando, sobre todas las cosas, rogar soledad, pero se sentiría más patético todavía, porque sabe que hay gente oyendo.

El niño pasa saliva, bajando los ojos, de un tono azul que le parece demasiado familiar. Rápidamente, le echa los brazos al cuello y, sin darle oportunidad a negarse, se le trepa en las piernas, abrazándolo con una fuerza que le lastima las vértebras y hace que el dolor de cabeza vaya en aumento.

Estos seis años, todo a su alrededor ha estado empapado en padecimientos, de un tipo o de otro y, a pesar de que creyó haberse acostumbrado, siempre descubre una gama más grande y nueva.

Niega, fastidiado, buscando auxilio, pero las únicas cerca son dos personas que parecen completamente indispuestas a brindárselo.

Y se siente tan, tan, tan **mal** …

El niño se retuerce para alcanzar un vaso a medio beber que dejó apoyado en el pasto, junto a la base de los columpios y, al hacerlo, le tira de tal forma del cuello para no caerse, que una punzada de agonía lo recorre entero y lo hace sentir partido en dos.

Cierra los ojos y respira hondo, tratando de armarse de fuerzas para tolerar al chiquillo y no salir corriendo. Ay, pero le quedan tan pocas y los dementores ya le echaron las manos a la garganta, amenazando con darle el beso letal…

El niño trata de acomodarse, pero pierde el equilibrio y está a punto de irse de bruces, por lo que tiene que soltar el vaso para sujetarse al brazo de Stiles y, por ende, el contenido, frío y _rojo,_ termina desparramado por el frente de su suéter blanco.

El punto es que ni siquiera le importa haberse ensuciado. Está bien, los accidentes pasan y a lo mejor es el pretexto perfecto para largarse de una condenada vez, por lo que incluso debería agradecérselo, pero la cosa es que, cuando baja la vista para medir el desastre, no es una simple mancha lo que ve, sino una barra de acero atravesándole el pecho, embarrada de su propia sangre, que no deja de salir a chorros.

Escupe un borbotón sobre el niño, sintiendo un dolor atroz recorriéndole cada nervio y haciendo que se incorpore de golpe, soltándolo sin cuidado. En cuanto se haya de pie, todo lo de adentro que la barra consiguió sacar al entrar en él por la espalda se desploma en la hierba, donde la materia se retuerce igual que gusanos, queriendo reunirse nuevamente con él.

 _Sabe_ qué hace un ruido delator, pero no se detiene a confirmar si alguien lo escuchó, y, con manos temblorosas apoyadas contra la herida para tratar de contener la hemorragia, corre al solárium, con el latido del corazón en las orejas resonando como un himno de guerra.

 _¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Siempre y cuando lo oigas significa que no te has muerto! Oh, pero Donovan se fue tan rápido…_

Se tropieza con una silla y ésta cae al suelo con estrepito. Pasa junto a la chimenea y flores rojas se le pegan al cuerpo, prendiéndolo en llamas y acompañándolo en su camino hacia donde sea, cayendo en los sillones, las cortinas y la alfombra, encendiéndolo todo a su paso a una velocidad alarmante, como si el mundo estuviera repentinamente empapado en gasolina anhelante de un chispazo.

¿Fue él quien provocó el incendio de hace seis años y Adam no se lo dijo?

No importa y sigue avanzando, mirando en todas direcciones, buscando un sitio seguro donde encerrarse, reparar los daños y esperar para sanar.

Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de conocer la casa renovada, pero encuentra un cuarto de baño. Consigue zambullirse en él y atrancar la puerta con dedos manchados y viscosos. Las luces se encienden automáticamente. Una vez en el reducido espacio, puede pegarse contra la madera y jadear, tratando de recuperar el aliento que perdió con la carrera.

Afuera, todo debe estar envuelto en flamas y éste es el único sitio seguro que queda, donde nada ni nadie podrá encontrarlo, menos si es para sacarlo a rastras y exponerlo al terrible exterior otra vez.

Le duele demasiado el sitio donde la barra está encajada, mas, al ver hacia abajo, no la encuentra: sólo está la espantosa marca roja en lo blanco, las gotas escurriéndole por el pecho y el estómago, alcanzando su cinturón.

Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas desesperadas — _eres una princesa, Stiles—_ y lucha contra el nudo en su garganta para no dejarlas caer.

Se da cuenta de que nada de lo que vio es real, pero todo lo que siente sí que lo parece, por lo que su percepción se satura y confunde. Ríos de frustración caliente le resbalan por las mejillas.

 _Eres patético, Stiles. Y todo el mundo lo sabe y lo verán reafirmado en cuanto abras la puerta y lo huelan en ti. De todos los lugares donde pudiste romperte, tenía que ser_ _aquí_ _, donde no puedes esconderte, donde todo el mundo sabe lo que llevas por dentro y están más que dispuestos a reírse de ti._

 _Te van a señalar, te dirán cosas insidiosas para destrozarte. Se van a burlar en tu cara. Y ni siquiera Eli te va a poder salvar, al contrario: todo el mundo se preguntará cómo hizo una basura como tú para conseguirse a alguien así._

 _De hecho, ya todo el mundo debe estar preguntándose qué demonios hiciste para pasar dos años al lado de Derek Hale. ¡Diablos! Deberías arrodillarte frente a él y lamerle la inmundicia de los zapatos para agradecerle que siquiera se atreviera a ponerte las manos encima._

 _Eres tan poca cosa comparado a ellos._

 _Eres una porquería junto a cualquiera._

 _Mira lo mal que estás._

Se lanza adelante y vomita en el lavabo; la bilis le quema la garganta, el paladar y la lengua al salir. La baba amarillenta cae contra el blanco y resplandece ahí, resbalando, lento, hacia la canilla, con burbujas destellando bajo las luces claras.

Se queda contemplando la mancha hasta que el primer hilo llega a la boca negra y se escurre por ella, el aroma amargo chamuscándole las fosas nasales.

Lo que sea que el niño le tiró apesta a dulce y no puede tolerar el aroma, así que vomita de nuevo, antes de arrancarse el suéter, tirarlo y quedarse en camiseta.

Es consciente del frío que hace. ¿Por qué diablos las llamas no lo alcanzan de una jodida vez?

Comete el error de verse en el espejo y lo empeora todo.

Demasiado pálido, demasiado ojeroso. Con imperfecciones, internas y externas, por aquí y por allá. Está despeinado, convencido de que tiene un ojo más pequeño que otro, volviendo su rostro completamente asimétrico y dando la impresión de estar viendo dos caras contrapuestas una sobre la otra, consciente de que las pequeñas venas azules de sus ojeras se notan más que nunca y de que sus lunares jamás le han gustado, que preferiría desaparecerlos por arte de magia si tuviera la oportunidad.

Yendo a esas, se las arregla para encontrar defectos hasta en los defectos y más en estos, llenando una lista interminable.

Preferiría cambiarse por cualquier otra persona, tener cualquier otra vida.

Las manos le tiemblan y una capa de sudor pegajoso le cubre la cara. Las rodillas le fallan y su único soporte es la porcelana helada. Siente la garganta atorada, como si se hubiera tragado una toronja entera.

Vuelve a ver los puntos y los márgenes de sus ojos se vuelven oscuros. La presión en su cráneo aumenta y lo único que percibe es _dolor_.

Cada una de sus viejas cicatrices se abre en nombre de la barra que no lo atravesó, pero se las arregló para hacerlo creer que sí, mezclando un recuerdo horrendo con el presente.

Siente que se va de espaldas, así que da dos pasos atrás y se sienta en el filo de la bañera, mirándose las botas marrones, que también alcanzaron un escupitajo de jugo.

Con la mano derecha, se prensa el brazo izquierdo y presiona todo lo que puede hasta que no hace más que sentir un inclemente escozor, pero no es suficiente. Elije otro punto y repite, tratando de apretar más fuerte, pero no lo consigue.

Incluso en esto falla, cuando es lo único que puede sacarlo del trance.

El ardor se extiende por todo su brazo desde los puntos magullados, pero no funciona, no lo despierta y se sigue sintiendo pésimo, por lo que cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza: lo único que consigue es que los cristales de calcio dentro de sus oídos se agiten y lo hagan marearse.

La cabeza se le desenroscará del cuerpo y terminará a saber dónde…

Parpadea, queriendo quitar la humedad de sus pestañas.

El suelo se llena de pequeños puntos oscuros que van aumentando de tamaño con cada latido de su corazón. Agujeros negros, fauces, puertas abiertas a otros mundos. Colas de serpientes de cascabel se asoman por ellos y comienzan a agitarse, emitiendo siseos que le ponen los nervios de punta.

Mira hacia un costado y descubre que la bañera está llena de alacranes, moviéndose unos encima de otros, luchando por llegar a los muros de cerámica, trepar, a pesar de que sus patas resbalan constantemente, y alcanzarle las manos para picarlas.

Están tan juntos, que forman una costra repugnante que le provoca tripofobia.

Las serpientes siguen danzando y las líneas de los azulejos en los muros zigzaguean, haciendo que algunos cuadros se hagan más grandes que otros y se sienta como si todo el mundo perdiera consistencia.

La luz blanca cambia a rosa, a azul, amarillo… y los puntos siguen danzando, bailando, brincando, aporreándolo en la cara para que no se distraiga.

Hay un silbido en sus oídos, que empieza bajo, pero, con el pasar de los segundos, se vuelve demasiado intenso, hasta que se convierte en un grito perpetuo que lo somete y aturde. Alguien se robó un micrófono y las bocinas del karaoke con el único propósito de venir a reventarle los tímpanos.

De alguna forma, termina en el suelo, a merced de las víboras que, afortunadamente, no están interesadas en morderlo, sólo en cabriolear. Uno de sus brazos se hunde en un hueco y, al verlo desaparecer, siente pánico, porque no sabe si lo va a recuperar, pero pronto el hoyo se expande y trata de tragárselo completo.

Los alacranes consiguen salir de la bañera y, estando de boca en el piso, desprotegido, le caen en la espalda y puede sentirlos reptando por encima de la ropa, todos con las colas paradas y listas para picar. Se mueven rápido y no se los puede quitar de encima.

Sigue hundiéndose, pero no evita que las criaturas comiencen a encajarle los aguijones y un millar de calambres lo recorren de arriba abajo, haciéndolo gritar con todo lo que le queda para dar.

Nunca nadie lo oye pidiendo ayuda, de todos modos.

Cuando todo a su alrededor se convierte en oscuridad pura, al encontrarse boca abajo, colgando sobre un mundo sumergido en Amara, sólo hay un destello de luz cetrina proveniente del único ser que espera su llegada, tendiéndole los brazos y abriendo la boca, llena de colmillos afilados, listo para devorarlo como le juró hacer hace años.

Donovan lo recibe cuidadosamente y, una vez sus rostros están a un palmo de distancia, le sonríe, salpicándole la cara de la sangre que le sale de la boca, antes de besarlo en los labios y pegarles una mordida que se los arranca, siguiendo hacia arriba, sin inmutarse, conforme Stiles continua bajando, destrozándole la carne a mordisqueadas y haciendo desaparecer piel, músculos y huesos…

Tiene dientes donde no debería haberlos y no le importa usarlos para arrancar más carne. La gula y la hambruna son enemigos mortales.

Cae contra él, sin poder moverse, completamente a su merced, y el wendigo lleva mucho tiempo esperando un festín.

La tortura dura una eternidad y puede sentir cada uno de los castigos dados con una finura que le destroza los nervios, pero una vocecilla mandona en la distancia le dice que debe soportarlo, porque se lo ha ganado y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarse.

Es en cuanto lo piensa que manos aparecen al ras del suelo y sujetan a Donovan por los tobillos, alejándolo de su cuerpo, abierto y parcialmente comido — _no cumplió la promesa de empezar por las piernas—_ , llevándoselo lejos con un chillido de protesta y dejándolo solo en la oscuridad.

Hay moscas volando por encima de sus intestinos en una imitación de buitres en el desierto. Algunas se posan en la carne expuesta y tiene la estúpida idea de que es antihigiénico.

Alguien se ríe.

Cierra los ojos y espera, escuchando una respiración jadeante acercándose, despacio, antes de sentir una bofetada y oír una voz imperiosa, pero ronca, incitándolo a abrir los párpados y verlo de frente, diciéndole que todavía no es hora de tirar la toalla.

Cuando obedece, más por cansancio que por ganas, se encuentra de frente con su propio ser, envuelto en vendajes viejos de pies a cabeza, producto de las mordidas, las picaduras y las llamas, de las heridas pasadas, por lo que ni siquiera puede verle la cara mientras le hunde los pulgares en la comisura de los globos oculares para que no los vuelva a cerrar, obligándolo a contemplarlo aun si lloriquea para no hacerlo.

Recuerda cómo fue que el ente nació:

—Distráete —le dijo Adam—. No puedes pasarte el tiempo entre misiones sin hacer nada o te consumirás de desesperación. Aprende algo nuevo, instrúyete en cualquier cosa que te vuelva una mejor persona. Practica un idioma que no conozcas, pinta, escribe, toca un instrumento.

—No soy muy hábil con las manos. ¿Qué lenguaje recomiendas?

—Uno difícil, que te ocupe la cabeza. ¿Qué tal chino o japonés?

— ¿Cuál elegirías tú?

—Nihon go.

Stiles aceptó el reto y empezó a estudiar esa misma tarde, autodidacta, como siempre.

Sólo por hacer algo más que le permitiera distraerse a ratos, también comenzó a escribir, pero lo que al principio fue una novela épica fantasiosa terminó transformándose, más bien, en una historia de terror.

De pronto, su personaje principal, una versión más exitosa y menos dañada de sí mismo, se convirtió en el villano de la trama, ya que nunca pudo ingeniárselas para crear uno que no fuera un reflejo de Beacon Hills.

Y el protagonista dejó de hablarles a los lectores para comunicarse, exclusivamente, con él, en el primer nuevo idioma que eligió aprender, porque creyó que eso lo volvería más interesante.

Ha oído por ahí que los políglotas tienen una personalidad asignada para cada idioma que hablan.

 _Watakushi dakede ha nai,_ le dijo el personaje una vez, cuando recién empezaban a comunicarse fuera del ordenador. _Kore ha dare nanoko to nano da._

Aquella frase le provocó escalofríos y quiso saber si sería cierto, si estaba poniendo mucha de su porquería en lo que estaba escribiendo.

Nunca le dio nombre, ni siquiera al planear las bases de la historia —publicada en algún rincón de _FictionPress_ y sin actualizar en _años_ —, porque, al principio, lo consideraba «Stiles» en secreto, la versión en tinta y papel inspirada en todo lo que hacía y veía con Adam y los demás, pero, poco a poco, el personaje, ésta versión más oscura de él de lo que jamás habría deseado, empezó a separarse del apelativo para identificarse más con la versión guerrillera de lo que Stiles ha sido los últimos años.

O desde que mató a Donovan.

Si por algo no le incomodó que su padre y Rafael hablaran de su jefe en la guarida de los lobos, fue porque, fuera de Virginia, nadie conoce a Adam en su labor privada por su nombre real, sino que usa varios motes y obliga a sus colaboradores a hacer lo mismo.

Valentina elige nombres relacionados a la mitología de su país natal: la mayoría de las veces es «Xtabay» para todos y la «Gata» para Eli, cuando éste es el «Alcaudón» para todos y «el idiota éste» para Valentina.

Adam generalmente va por el sobrenombre de el «Cuervo» en algunas regiones cuando, en otras, lo reconocen más como la «Sombra» —Stiles lo ha bautizado un par de veces como «David Talbot» y, en una maravillosa y nerd ocasión, como un «John Winchester». Está a la espera de poder decirle a alguien que su jefe es Constantine—.

Él, por otro lado…

—Tienes una pinta de zorro que no puedes con ella. Demasiado listo, escurridizo y bribón —le comentó el hombre una vez—. Pero no uno de los rojos: son aburridos. Uno negro, tal vez.

De los que se crían en peletería para quitarles la piel.

Stiles, muerto de risa al recordar el «¡estúpido como un zorro!» de Homero Simpson, se desternilló en el sofá en el que estaba sentado, perdiendo la oportunidad de objetar, por lo que el mote se quedó.

La mayoría de las veces es el «Zorro Negro», pero cuando ha tenido que cambiar, metiéndole un poco de la cosecha que ha acumulado con el tiempo, se transforma en «Yako», «Kukan» o, el que más le gusta, el «Nogitsune».

Y está al tanto de que ese también es el que más le agrada a _él._

La figura envuelta en vendas le sujeta las muñecas y lo ayuda a incorporarse.

Vuelve a tener cuerpo y las heridas provocadas por Donovan han desaparecido, pero sigue sumergido en el limbo de su propia mente.

Una mano vendada le pega en la frente, hay un chasquido y, repentinamente, se hayan en el pequeño cuarto de baño de la casa Hale, perfecto como cuando entró en él, sin alacranes, serpientes ni paredes deformadas.

Pero el Zorro sigue ahí, sus manos todavía sujetándole las muñecas y, aunque Stiles trata de correrlo, diciéndose una y otra vez que no es real, que sólo es un producto de su mente perturbada, lo único que consigue es que la criatura le sonría, con dientes lustrosos y plateados, tan afilados como los de Donovan, antes de que lo tome por detrás de la cabeza y lo impulse hacia arriba para plantarlo frente al espejo.

Stiles sabe que no debe mirar. Que todo estará bien siempre y cuando no lo haga.

Pero el Zorro le sujeta la cabeza, tratando de forzarlo a abrir los párpados de nuevo.

— ¿Qué no soy real? ¿Por qué insistes en eso? De no ser por mí, hace mucho que habrías muerto: soy muy real, simplemente porque soy la chispa que se encarga de mantenerte aferrado a éste mundo, Stiles —la voz es igual de ronca que en el limbo, en lo oscuro, pero, ésta vez, descubre la tesitura de la suya debajo de lo áspero.

—Vete, por favor —ruega, miserable.

— ¿Para qué querrías que me fuera? Si lo hemos hecho tan bien juntos desde que llegamos. Debes admitir que, de no ser por mí, habrías colapsado más rápido hoy; de hecho, apenas bajar del auto. ¿Quién crees que te permitió ignorar a Jackson, a Liam, a Isaac, a Erica…?

—Si ese es el caso, no hiciste muy bien tu trabajo al final.

Su frente impacta contra el espejo y el ruido de vidrios rotos le retumba en los oídos. Puede sentir la carne herida, la sangre resbalando por su cara.

—No te confundas: una cosa es que te eche una mano y otra, que lo haga todo por ti. Los dos sabemos que si tuviera rienda suelta, ésta casa estaría verdaderamente en llamas, no sólo en tu imaginación.

Stiles hace ruidos nasales y ladea la cara, todavía con los ojos cerrados, tratando de salirse por la tangente, pero el Zorro le pilla la mejilla y lo empuja de nuevo al frente.

—Lo único que tienes que hacer es mirar…

Rendido, deseando que se detenga, lo hace, con un vacío insoportable abierto en las tripas, tratando de consumirlo desde adentro, igual que hizo Donovan en la Nada.

Hay sangre en el espejo y una estrella fulgurante ahí donde impactó su cabeza, pero no es lo preocupante, sino el hecho de que el castaño de sus ojos ha desaparecido para ser remplazado por un blanco nacarado que se mantiene encerrado dentro del negro alrededor del iris.

Abre la boca y sus dientes se han convertido en un símil de esos en la boca de la criatura, afilados y ansiosos de comida, pero no del tipo que prefiere el wendigo.

Su cara está deformada por una malevolencia fantasmal que lo espanta al grado de querer gritar.

—No te dan miedo las cosas malas que vayan a pensar de _ti_ si descubren lo que pasa dentro de tu cabeza: te da miedo lo que vayan a pensar de _mí_ porque sabes que soy tan real como tú. Porque soy _tú_. Y a _mí_ me gusta lastimar a las personas, como hiciste con Donovan. Y _yo_ sé lo mucho que te gustaría lastimarlos a todos. Aquí. Hoy.

—No es cierto… —protesta con voz demasiado débil para estar expresando una verdad y el Zorro sonríe.

—Busca en lo más profundo de tu ser, Stiles, preguntándote si lo que acabas de decir es verdad.

Lo hace.

Agacha la cabeza, avergonzado, no queriendo confirmar que el Zorro está en lo cierto, pero no tiene que hacerlo: ya lo sabe.

—O—

Éste capítulo traté de sacarlo antes para todas las personas que han comentado en AO3 desde la última publicación y se lo dedico especialmente a ellas y a quien lo recomendó :) Feliz San Valentín para todos ustedes.

Recuerden que me encuentran en:

 **Facebook:** _PruePhantomhive_ (recomendaciones, actualizaciones, nuevas historias, etc.).

 **YouTube:** _Prudence Hummel_ (ecología y reciclaje).

 **AO3 y FictionPress:** _The state of dreaming_ (historias de horror, sci-fi y fantasía).

Únanse a mi campaña de respeto a los personajes femeninos en los fandom. Las mujeres lo necesitamos más que nunca.


End file.
